Photographs of War
by C-town Chica
Summary: They say a picture is worth a 1000 words, but is it worth a life? One woman will put her life in danger to find the answers she seeks and the love she needs. DM
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny

Authors note: This is somewhat AU sense the events are only taking place up to ep 19 of Destiny and from there I have changed them. As always the prologue is short but I will try to make the chapters longer

**Photographs of War**

Prologue

Photography, that is her new life. It had been ever since the last war ended. She had lost her beloved Tolle to the war between coordinators and naturals. She still had friends but since peace had been declared she much rather be by herself with nothing more than her camera and film.

It was easier that way. No communications with people, no worries. With no worries she is free to go where ever she wants, no matter how dangerous and take the pictures she wanted to take. She still talked to her parents but that was through letters and the occasional phone call, but that was it for her contact with the outside world.

Mostly her pictures had been of landscapes and nothing more. The peace between coordinators and naturals had been going strong and a clam had settled over the world. That is till a group hijacked Junis 7 and tried to drop it on Earth. Thanks to the brave efforts of two Zaft warships, the Earth had been saved. Though many fragments had hit the Earth destroying whatever life was in its wake. The Vatican was no more, and many people were left without a spiritual leader.

But none of that mattered. For once again, the world was entering into war. A horrible life destroying war, that did not care who or what it decimated. That is where she stepped into the picture. War was such a horrible thing, taking lives with no regard to who would be left behind, to live without their loved ones. She witnessed the horrors of the first war, and she was damned sure that everyone was going to witness the horrors of this one. Maybe, just maybe,if everyone saw how hideous it truly was, then they would not clamor for war.

She had sources from which she would send her pictures. Sometimes they would give her tips as to where to get her pictures. Most of her reliable sources are anonymous and as of late they were sending her information about more than just places to get good pictures of the land. In fact those sources were going to lead her on a hunt that would cause her to be put in harm's way to find out the truth.

So she to deliver the truth to the world, she had dedicated her life to photography. It is her life and through it, she was going to show the world the true meaning of war. The good, the bad, the beautiful, and the ugly, it did mot matter as long as people understood what those photos meant and the truth behind this new conflict.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny**

**Authors note: This is somewhat AU since the events are only taking place up to ep 19 of Destiny and from there I have changed them. Some of my ideas came from various forums I have been on and from conversations with friends. So if you see anything, that you have seen before that is where I got the ideas, and have turned the into a story.**

**8-8-8-8**

Placing the cap back on her camera, she gathered up all her equipment and started storing it away till the next shoot. Wiping the sweat from her brow, Miriallia sadly looked around the ruined land. She could tell that it had once been pretty and vivacious but now it was nothing more than scorched earth. There once had been a family living here. She knew that form the destroyed hut and the child's toy laying near the ruined building. She had also found the family that had owned it, or what was left of the family. There was nothing but severed limbs and pieces of cloth left. It had not been easy to take pictures, but it was necessary. She had been sure not to get any of the body parts in her pictures, as she did not want to arise hatred in people. She just wanted to make them see what they were doing to one another and to the world around them.

"Miss Haww, we need to be heading out soon. Are you almost finished there?" Roger, her pilot and friend, asked.

"Yeah, I'm done here. These pictures will really be great for the article I've been working on." She said.

Picking up the camera case, Miriallia walked over to the helicopter. She turned to look back over the land one more time. Silently she said a prayer asking for the war to end and for the souls of the dead family to be at peace. Her hand clutched the dog tags around her neck as she prayed.

Boarding the helicopter, Miriallia quickly stored her equipment and picked up the letters she had received earlier that day. They were all waiting for her attention and she figured the flight back to Tassil would give her as good a time as any to read them. Some were notes from her parents, and the rest were from her different newspaper contacts. Leafing through the stack, she came across two very interesting letters. They were both from anonymous sources. Reading the first one, she was not shocked to find that the Earth Alliance Federation was once again being controlled by an outside source. And this new source was once again a member of Blue Cosmos, and also a part of Logos. Along with this information, she was given a few remarks about the new leader. He was sane unlike the previous leader Azreal, but he was so much more violent than Azreal could ever dream to be.

Miriallia shuddered invuluntarily at the examples of this man's violence. She wondered where her source had gotten this information and lived to tell about it. Deciding skip the other letter, she picked up her parents notes and began to read them. It was nothing but good news from her parents. Which was basically the usual stuff, they missed her and loved her, and wished that she would come home soon. She had about six letters from them. This was her parents subtle way of telling her that she was not writing home enough.

She quickly finished reading the first five letters and just about passed out from the sixth one. Apparently, much had happened in Orb since her departure form there six months earlier. Her parents wrote of a new Zaft battleship engaging in a fight right outside of Orb's territoral waters. Immediately she flashed back to the Archangel's first visit to Orb and the vicious battle against the Zaft team. Pulling herself from her memories, she went back to reading her parents letters. This time she felt as if the world was going crazy. Cagalli Yula Attha, Orb's Princess and her friend Kira's twin sister, had decided to marry someone other than her love, Athrun Zala. A marriage of politics not love. It was coinciding with the signning of the alliance treaty between Orb and the Earth Alliance Federation. Miriallia shook her head at the foolishness of the Orb government. To sign a treaty with the very thing that attacked and destroyed you before was suicide.

Scanning on down the letter, she felt her heart speed up. Cagalli's wedding had been stopped and herself kidnapped by none other than the Freedom. Kira! What was he doing? Once they had found him out in space afer the firing and destruction of Gensis, he swore to never pilot a Gundam again. She knew that it could not have been anyone else but him, because Kira would kill before he let anyone get their hands on his machine.

Oh, dear, the Freedom and Kira had not acted alone, the stolen Princess had been taken to the Archangel. What were they thinking? If they are capturedm they will all be condeemed as traitors to Orb. Why hadn't Lacus found a way to put a stop to this?

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Miriallia stufed her parents's letters back into an envolope and put them away. All these findings were doing nothing but giving her a headache. She needed to find a way to clear her mind before she decided what her next step would be. By having no real boss, she could take time off whenever she wanted and right now it seemed that she needed to go home and find out what was transpiring in Orb. But with Cagalli missing, there was no one she could talk to in the government of Orb.

Then again, did she really want to leave this area and travel all the way to Orb? She had heard about some problems and resistance fighting going on with the Eurasian Forces, that promised to bring in good pictures. And they were close to the uproar. Plus they were near a Zaft base so she could get a look at what was going on there.

"Excuse me, Ms. Haww, but we are a little low on fuel so we are going to have to stop at a new location. Sorry about this, but I didn't realise how far we would be going from Tassil."

"That's fine Roger. I don't mind. I was just trying to decide where to go next, so this gives me more time to figure it out." Miriallia told her pilot and friend, through the headset she was made to wear while in the helicopter.

"Well we are going to be spending the night here and you can just tell me where you want to go in the morning." Roger replied back to her.

"Thanks Roger."

A few minutes later they landed and Roger was helping her out of the helicopter. He picked up her equipment bag and carried it for her to the nearest hotel they could find. Getting settled into a room, Miriallia tossed her extra bag on the bed and went to the bathroom to shower.

Miriallia hummed to herself as she dryed her hair, after her long hot shower. It was one of Lacus's songs and it made her smile as she thought of the pink-haired songtress. Lacus had more courage, than anyone had given her credit for, and Miriallia hoped that she and Kira were doing alright where ever they were at the moment.

**8-8-8-8-8**

Making her way back into the bedroom, she turned on the tv to learn about the city they were currently in. They had been off the east coast of Africa taking pictures of the wreckage from Junis 7 for the day and from there she was going to go back to Tassil for the night before moving out again. She had been thinking about going to Mahamul from Tassil to get pictures of the problems arising there. She knew that Mahamul was a Zaft military base, and that she would have to stay away form the base if she did not want to find herself in trouble with the Zaft military. It was either Mahamul or going back home to Orb now. Then again she might find something interesting here in Diocvia. It was a coastal city off the Black Sea, and another one of Zaft's military bases.

Deciding to forgo the tv as a way to find interesting aspects of this city, Miriallia got up to turn it off when an image of Lacus flashed across the screen. Miriallia was stunned to see the songtress on the tv and even more so when it announced that she would be giving a special concert at the Zaft base. Why was Lacus not with Kira on the Archangel? And nothing about the picture of Lacus seemed right. Her smile was too big and unless she had grown, her body had gained some new enhancements. But it was not just the physical differences that bothered her, even throught the tv, it seemed like Lacus's peaceful, calm persona was missing from this overly bright, bouncing one she was looking at now.

Since the concert was scheduled for tomorrow, Miriallia decided to go and watch Lacus's performance. She turned off the tv and sat back on the bed going through her bag and pulling her letters out. Laying them on her lap, she flipped through them until she came across her second anonymously sent one. Tearing into it, she pulled it out to read just as her cell phone rang.

"Miriallia, here."

"Mir. Hello darling. I hope we didn't wake you." her mother said.

"Hi Mom, Dad. No, you didn't wake me. I just got settled int a hotel room."

"Well that's good, pumpkin." her father chimmed in.

"So darling, we were calling to see if you received our letters and to see if you were coming home soon."

"Yes, I got the letters. In fact they arrived today. Sorry, I haven't written you lately." Miriallia said laying her letters aside.

"Don't worry about that pumpkin. We know that you are busy. So are you coming to visit your mother and I?"

"Well I am but not for a while yet. I'm at Diocvia, off the coast of the Black Sea. There seems to be some interesting opportunities for photos, so I'm thinkning of staying here for a while. I'll call you when I'm on my way to Orb." Miriallia replied. Her curiousity got the better of her and she picked up the letter again and began to read it. Her parents continued to talk to her, telling her about the mundane events of their day. She only half-listened to them as she continued to read her letter. Thankfully the conversation did not require to much attention and participation on her part, because what she just read floored her.

Someone had tried to kill Lacus and this one putting on the concert was nothing more than a pupet of the currnet Chairman of Zaft. Two Lacuses? How in the world did that happen?

"Mom, Dad, I love you but it's really late here and it's been a long day. I promise I'll write more often and give you a call when I reach Orb. I love you both. Bye." Miriallia said before she hung up her phone.

She was definitely staying here now. Grabbing her phone again, she called Roger and told him to take the next two days off. Hanging up her phone again, Miriallia, rolled to her feet and began prepping her equipment for tomorrow. While she worked, thousands of thoughts ran throughout her mind.

_'How could someone want to kill Lacus? She was nothing more than a young woman who craved peace and harmony between the races. And this imposter. What in the hell was the Coordinator supreme Chairman thinking, creating a fake Lacus? Of course by creating her, he could also control her. Was he the one behind this plot to do away with the real Lacus Clyne? Oh God, what of Kira? Could he survive if something were to happen to Lacus? Losing Flay had almost killed him and it was easy to see that he loved Lacus more than her.'_

Miriallia sighed and decided that she was going to have to find a way to get proof of the heinous plot and post it in all the major media outlets. Come what may tomorrow was going to effect the rest of her life and cause a chain of events that no one could have expected.

**8-8-8-8-8**

**I hope you all like this. Please review and tell me what you thought.  
C-town Chica**


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny**

**Authors note: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. This is going to be a Dearka Miriallia fic, but it is going to take some time to get there.**

**8-8-8-8-8**

Miriallia was up early the next day, making sure all her equipment was ready to go. Roger had offered to go with her to act as a body guard, but she declined his offer. She had an eerie feeling about today and the last thing she needed was someone to worry about.

Giving the room one last sweeping glance to make sure that she had everything, Miriallia picked up her camera bag and her back-pack and left the hotel room. It was only a couple of blocks from her hotel to the Zaft base, so she decided to walk instead of hailing a cab. Plus this way she would get a chance to see the city and possible sites for shots. It was warm out, and the town seemed so peaceful, reminding her of the days before the war, back when she and her friends were students on the colony of Heliopolis. Life had been so simple and carefree, but now it was once again being turned upside down by the foolishness and greed of men. Men, who cared not for the people they hurt, only for the power and rewards they could gain from the battles. Shaking her head to clear away her depressing thoughts, Miriallia fiddled with the chain around her neck, rubbing one of the tags in an unconscious fashion.

She sighed to herself and gave her attention to the sights around her. She had not seen much of the city last night when they landed, so now as she made her way through it, she decided to stop and look at the sites. It truly was a beautiful place. And parts of it reminded her of Orb before it was burned. Much like Cagalli had been trying to rebuild it to be again.

It did not take her long to reach the base. It was finding a good spot along the fence that divided the city from the base that took her some time. Inside the fence was hundreds of Zaft soldiers. She had not seen that many Zaft soldiers in one place since Alaska, but then they had been trying to kill the EA forces and not talking excitedly about the upcoming concert by Lacus Clyne. The dominant color uniform was green, but she could see a few red ones in the crowd also. Seeing the red elite uniforms that only the top guns wore made her think of Dearka.

She had not seen him since he left with the Duel's pilot to return to the Plants and Zaft. It hurt seeing him leave, but she knew that it was for the best. It was thanks to him that she even knew the difference in the uniform colors. He had explained it all to her one night when neither of them could sleep. She had found him in the hangar staring up at the Buster and the Strike, when she decided to approach him. It had been awkward at first but soon they had fallen into a semi-comfortable conversation. That had been the last time calm night until after the second battle of Jachin Due and the end of the war. It was also the last time she had talked to the blonde Coordinator. Soon after the battle, once Kira had been found and the Strike Rogue had come back, he had patted her on the shoulder and left to go back to Zaft.

It was funny how seeing these soldiers now made her think of him, when she had not done so in a while. As she continued to look around the base a familiar blue head caught her attention. It disappeared before she could truly look at the person, but she could have sworn that the person had been Athrun. But why would he be here with Zaft and not on the Archangel with Cagalli and Kira? The possibility of Athrun being in Diocvia, left Miriallia feeling very uneasy adding to her bad feelings from earlier that morning.

Things seemed to be moving very quickly and the world was becoming more chaotic by the moment. First the Archangel and Kira kidnap Cagalli, then someone tries to murder Lacus and to go along with that one there is a clone of her running around, and now Athrun has a possible look-a-like, who's wearing a Zaft elite uniform. The world was increasingly becoming more and more complex. She only hoped that these complexities would not lead to the results of the previous war's actions. There simply could not be the use of nuclear weapons or a weapon like Genesis again.

Miriallia's thoughts were cut-off by the increase of cheering coming from the soldiers just inside the fence. Looking up, her eyes grew twice in size at the sight of three Zakus descending to the ground. It appeared that the Orange one and a regular issued green one were having to guide a bright pink one to the ground. She felt speechless at the sight of the grotesque pink Zaku. Lacus's name was painted on it along with a huge image of a haro. Miriallia felt the need to cross herself at the hideous site before her. Just as she felt it could not get any more disturbing, it did. There in the palm of the pink Zaku was a barely dressed, fake Lacus Clyne. Then came before she could recover the music started. It was a very familiar song to Miriallia. She had heard Lacus sing it while she was on the Archangel. Hell, she had been humming it last night, but the song playing now was nothing like the one she knew and loved. Shaking her head in disgust, Miriallia raised her camera and went about taking rapid photos of the clone.

Even though the concert was short, she had probably taken two full roles of film and a half on another one. Dropping the full ones into her pockets, she took one more look at the clone and shook her head. She only needed a little bit more proof of her being a fake, and she would have that bitch. The pictures she took today would go a long way in exposing the clone as a fake, and the new Supreme Chairman as a manipulative man, using other's power to gain the results he desired. Since the concert was now over she had some time on her hands before she set off again to get more photos. While she had waited for the show to begin she had heard a rumor that the Supreme Chairman was here with the clone and Miriallia wanted to try and get some photos of him. But she needed the excitement from the concert to die down before she could continue to look around.

She took her camera off from around her neck and placed it back into its bag. Slowly making her way from the fence, she felt a longing to see those who she had not seen in months or in years. It was like a pull to talk to her friends, when she had spent the last two years trying to distance herself from those who could remind her off the loss she had suffered and the horrors she had witnessed. But now a strong feeling made her want to tell them that she loved them and she missed them. And included in her list of those she wanted to talk to, was a certain blonde Coordinator. She did not want to tell that she loved him, because how could she when they had not seen one another or had contact for two years, but she did want to tell him thank you for being there during the last months of the war. It was strange this overwhelming feeling that she had. It was unlike one she had ever felt before and that includes the time right before Tolle's death. It was like something was trying to tell her that she might not get another chance to tell them how much they meant to her after today.

Miriallia was so lost in her thoughts and feelings that she failed to see the trio of people in front of her until she bumped into them. It was two guys, one with green hair and the other with light blue, and a beautiful young blonde with hollow eyes. Apparently they had been spectators at the concert and were now leaving to go back home.

"Oh, I'm very sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Miriallia said trying to be polite.

"Yeah, whatever. Come on Stellar, we're going." The light blue-haired one said grabbing the blonde's arm and pulling her along beside him. The young girl never looked at him, she did however glance at Miriallia, but then turned her attention back to the ocean in the the background.

Miriallia felt bad for the girl who was being pulled along and while she kept trying to glance at the Black Sea. '_What an odd group that was. They did not seem like they enjoyed the concert. It looked more like they were scoping the area out, by the way the two guys kept looking around. Especially the green-haired man. And that blonde, her eyes were so empty like there was no one behind those magenta eyes.' _She watched as they walked to a car, got in, and drove off. The look in the blonde's eyes reminded Miriallia of Flay's, right after her father died in the war. She spent a few more minutes staring in their direction before the grumbling in her stomach reminded her that she had skipped breakfast that morning.She walked back into the town to find food for lunch and maybe some more news.

**8-8-8-8-8**

Wondering around the town after her modest lunch, Miriallia kept hearing snatches of people's conversations. The main topic of every conversation she heard was how the Supreme Chairman, Gilbert Dullindal of Zaft was here in town and he would be leaving tomorrow with Lacus Clyne. It was the same thing she had heard at the concert, except now she was going to have to work quicker since he and the clone would be leaving in the morning.

Maybe this could lead to her finding out more about the failed assassination of Lacus. It seemed the best way to learn anything would be to stay in the town and try to find out the whereabouts of the Chairman and the clone. She could not bring herself to refer to that thing as Lacus, so she simply thought of her as the clone.

**8-8-8-8-8**

Several hours later, Miriallia decided that her decision to stay in town was a foolishness one. She had not heard one bit of new information and the day was almost over. Any help she could have been to Kira and Lacus was now over, since her prey would be gone by the early morning.

Feeling defeated, Miriallia began making her way back to her hotel. Right as she was getting even with the front steps of the building, a black car pulled up and a very hyper Lacus Clyne jumped out, ignoring the shouts for her to wait. She ran right past Miriallia, helping to prove that she could not be the true Lacus Clyne, as the real one would have recognized Miriallia and stopped to talk to her.

Feeling her luck changing for the better, she quickly and quietly followed the pink-haired clone. Being discreet, she watched as the clone spoke to the Supreme Chairman, a commander, and a handful of top gun Zaft soldiers. She almost gave herself away, by laughing out loud when the clone shoved a red head, Zaft elite out of her way to latch onto the blue-haired soldier, she had seen earlier. The setting sun made it impossible for her to clearly see his face, but once again she got the feeling that the soldier was Athrun. She stayed still and tried to hear what was being said by the group but she was so far away that it was nearly impossible to do so. The only clear thing she heard was the Supreme Chairman tell the clone to have dinner and then meet him and she guessed the blue-haired soldier in the courtyard. She figured that the soldier he mentioned was the blue-haired one since he was the only one to nod his head in response.

Miriallia stayed for a few more minutes before creeping back to her room. It was pure luck that her prey had turned up at the very same hotel she was staying in. She could have kissed someone for this change in fortune. She dropped both her bags on the bed and grabbed her jacket off the back of a chair. Because they were in a coastal city it tended to get cold out when the sun set and she might be outside for some time and there was no reason to freeze while getting the evidence she needed. She dumped the film out of her pockets and retrieved her camera from the bag. She grabbed one extra roll of film, placing it in the pocket of her jacket. She decided to not lock her door, as she walked out. Just in case she was noticed and needed to make a quick run for it, she did not want a thing like a locked door to get in her way.

As she made her way outside to the courtyard, the same ominous feeling from this morning and this afternoon returned in full force making her feel as if someone had just walked over her grave. Her hand immediately found its way to the tags around her neck and clutched them. It had become second nature to play with or hold onto those tags when she was worried or was thinking to deeply about matters. One of the tags had been rubbed so much that it was smooth and a little hard to read. But that was fine with her since no one other than her ever saw it and she liked that she was the only one who knew what was on it. The smooth tag served as a calming effect on her and made her feel as if an angel was watching over her. She rubbed her fingers over it, trying to dispel the lingering unease hanging over her.

She shook her head at how worked up she was letting herself become. There was nothing out there and all she had to do was stay out of site like she always did. This is nothing more than getting pictures of her target, like the pictures she took of landscapes. She was just tired and all that information she had been given was screwing with her head. Letting the tags drop from her hands she wiped her hands on her jeans and walked slowly out to the back courtyard. She did not want to just walk out there in case her targets were already there and decided to leave because of her sudden appearance. If that happened then she would never get the photos she wanted.

She crept behind a row of hedges and found a good position to take pictures. It was rapidly getting darker and she was going to have to work quickly. She winced at the first click of her camera. Thankfully the clone's red haro was making enough noise to drown out the sound of the camera snapping photos. She pulled her camera down to switch rolls of film when she overheard the Supreme Chairman mention Lacus and the Archangel.

'_Oh God, he was the one behind the attempt on Lacus. Why else would he be asking about the Archangel? The only thing they had done was kidnap Cagalli and that shouldn't matter to him. So it has be related to Lacus.'_ Miriallia was shocked that he would bring up the matter of Lacus to a soldier. Even though the soldier was an elite, he was nothing more than a soldier. So why would the Supreme Chairman tell him that the pink-haired girl behind them was nothing more than a fake. It was baffling to her and it made her itch to hear more.

Miriallia weighed her options of actually getting closer to hear more or staying where she was and just getting more pictures. She decided to throw caution to the wind and move closer when a hand closed over her mouth. Another one clamped onto her arm and forcefully dragged her up. Before she could do anything her captor slipped an arm around her waist, pinning her arms down by her side. Once the shock wore off, she tried to scream but the hand covering her mouth muffled the sound and the arm around her waist squeezed her tighter. She tried to struggle against him but it was of no use and it just made him tighten his hold on her.

She felt terrified as her captor started moving them out of the bushes and towards the two men she had been spying on. She could have kicked herself for not listening to those feelings earlier.

"Chairman Dullindal, Commander. I found this lurking in the bushes, taking pictures of you. I believe her to be a spy for the EAF." her captor told the men.

She was still trying to struggle against the man holding her. She paid no attention to the men in front of her. She kept telling herself that if she could just escape from this guy's grip then she could get away and her and Roger would leave at first light. With all her attention focused on getting away, she was startled when one of the men spoke. She felt faint when she looked up and found out who was in front of her.

**8-8-8-8-8**

**Okay so that is another chapter down. I hope everyone liked it and will review to it. A note on Mia or Meer Campbell. I only referred to her as a Bitch because she is impersonating Lacus, who is a friend to Miriallia. So Mir would not like this girl, plus if you have seen a pic of Mir while she is taking photos at the concert she has this 'gotcha bitch' look on her face.  
C-town Chica**


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny**

**Authors note: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. **

**8-8-8-8-8**

It was him, but how was he here? Why was he here, and in that uniform? And what on earth was he doing talking to that man? Her head was spinning with all the thoughts bouncing around in her head.

"Athrun, Athrun Zala? It is you." Miriallia exclaimed, shocked beyond belief to find the blue-haired male in front of her.

"Commander, you know this spy?" The man holding her asked. He was confused by the look of horror on his commander's face. By this time, the clone had joined their little group to see what was happening. Thankfully she stayed quiet, preferring to watch the exchange in front of her.

"No, of course not. Chairman Dullindal, I promise I will personally take care of this problem. And if I hear anything about what we were talking about, I will get notice to you." Athrun saluted the supreme chairman, and then reached his hand out to take Miriallia from her captor. He had recognized the woman standing in front of him, the minute her aqua eyes found his emerald ones. How could he ever forget the young woman that he had hurt so bad in the first war. Especially since one of his friends and comrades had fallen so helplessly in love with her.

Chairman Dullindal nodded his head in agreement, but paused before walking off. He turned all his attention onto Miriallia and the defiant look on her beautiful face.

"Just a minute Athrun. I would like to know this young spy's name." He reached out and grabbed her chin in his hand and turned her face upwards. "So what is your name, and why did the EAF send you?"

Miriallia wrenched her chin out of his grasp and turned to look the other way. She refused to answer this man's questions. He was the man who tried to have Lacus killed, and she just knew that he had some ulterior-motive in this new war. She focused her gaze on the young woman standing beside her. She looked so much like Lacus that it was easy to see why people believed this rogue. But Miriallia could see that she was nothing more than a pawn, of a dishonest man. She was looking nervously between the men surrounding them and her eyes seemed to gleam with greedy gleam when they would land on Athrun. Miriallia wanted to hurt this woman for what she was participating in. How could she stand there and pretend to be Lacus when the very man she was working for was hunting her.

She was drawn from her thoughts when her first captor yelled at her. "Answer him, spy." Athrun's grip on her arm tightened until she was forced to answer or have her arm broken.

"My name is Miriallia Haww, and I have no superior officer, nor am I in the EAF, anymore. I am simply a war photographer and I am not a part of any military faction. I demand that you release me." She stated demandingly of her captors. Before anyone could say anything to her demands, she whirled on the man holding her. "What do you mean, you don't know me? Remember Tolle, remember Kir...

"Shut-up Natural." Athrun yelled at her. He yanked her closer to him, and stared down into her shocked aqua eyes.

Miriallia looked back up at Athrun like he had grown two heads. Never had she heard him say something like that. Even when they had been discussing the pilots of the Raider, Calamity, and Forbidden, he had been reserved and non derogatory towards them. She could not believe that he would talk to her in such a way. She opened her mouth to yell back at him, but the look in his angry emerald eyes told her to stay quiet.

"Well then, I guess you just happened upon us and thought to take pictures? It is rather unfortunate, but we will have to detain you, Miss. Since you were found by a Zaft base, I have no way of knowing what you were up to, and it is unlikely you would just be here. I'm afraid I can't believe you about not being a part of EAF. Due to this, I am leaving this to you Athrun. I have to be going now. Please make sure to leave no loose ends." With this said the Supreme Chairman of Zaft walked away from the group.

Athrun, turned his attention onto the two remaining people with them. "Shin, please escort Lacus back to her room and make sure no one bothers her."

"Yes, Commander." The one named Shin said. He took a hold of the clone's arm and began dragging her from the area. She looked as if she wanted to argue with Athrun over his decision but was not given a chance by the soldier dragging her away.

Athrun waited till the soldier and the clone were out of eye sight before he released Miriallia. He scanned the area making sure no one else was around. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her after him to a more secluded area of the courtyard. It was surrounded by hedges in the front and the corner of two buildings on the other sides. It would be the perfect spot to cover them. Glancing around one more time, he offered her a small smile once his gaze settled on her again.

"Miss Haww. I'm sorry about yelling at you before, but it was important that you not mention Kira. No one other than Yzak and Dearka know of his identity and it needs to stay that way."

Miriallia did not know what to make of this situation. First he acts as if he does not know her, then he hurts her and yells at her, and now he was apologizing. What the hell was going on here? She rubbed her sore arm and tried to think of a way to ask him what he was going to do with her.

"So, are you, umm, are you going to kill me now? I wasn't here to taking pictures of you, but of the Chairman and his puppet. Athrun, you have to know that wasn't the true Lacus Clyne."

"I know"

"I'm not sure where the real one is, but I have a feeling that she is with Kira on the Archangel." Miriallia continued in a rush almost missing his quiet placed statement. "Wait a minute! What do you mean, you know?" She asked once his statement sank into her brain.

Athrun just gave her another smile and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I knew. She told me, when I met her in the Plants. And then Chairman Dullindal confirmed it, saying that he was using her because he needed Lacus's power and she was no where to be found."

"And you are just going along with this? I thought you were Lacus's friend. And yet here you stand letting that thing pretend to be her, while a group of coordinators tried to kill the real one."

"WHAT? I haven't heard about that." Athrun exclaimed, grabbing Miriallia's arm again.

Miriallia flinched at the grip on her already sore arm, but kept her mouth shut die to the shocked, outrage he was showing. When he calmed down some she continued on with her explanation. "Well, I doubt many have heard about it. But one of my sources sent me the information on the attempt. Apparently, the group was special forces and they were using Zaft's new mobile suit, Ashes, a secret prototype. The Freedom, disabled them, and they self-destructed before Kira and company could interrogate them. I have storing feelings that your new Supreme Chairman was behind the attack. This way he can keep his pet and do whatever he wants with no worries that the real Lacus will show up and spoil things for him."

"I just can't believe that. He seems like he is actually doing good for the Plants, and that he had no secret aims in this war."

"Who else could it be Athrun?"

"I don't know, but if what you say is right, then we have one hell of a problem on our hands." Athrun said feeling more weight on his shoulders. Life had refused to be simple and happy ever since Junis 7 dropped and it seemed that it was just beginning to get worse.

"So what are you going to do with me?" Miriallia asked timidly. She knew his orders were to kill her and destroy her film.

Athrun sighed heavily as he tried to think of an answer to her question. "I don't know, but quit worrying. I'm not going to kill you." No sooner than those words left his mouth, could the sound of a gun clicking be heard.

A young woman wearing a green Zaft military uniform, came out of the hedges holding a gun pointed at them. She was no taller than Miriallia, herself and but she seemed so much bigger holding the gun trained on them with the evil look she was wearing on her face. "I'm sorry to hear that you won't be killing her Commander Zala. I guess I will have to do it for you, and dispose of you also." The woman said. She turned the gun on Miriallia and prepared to fire, when she suddenly dropped her gun and fell to the ground.

Miriallia blinked her frightened wide eyes and tried to figure out what had happened. She turned her head to look at Athrun and found him holding a gun in his hand. Backing away from him and into the corner, she clutched her dog tags and waited for the next shot to be fired.

"I told you I won't kill you. So you can quit cowering like that. I'm going to need your help in getting rid of her." Athrun said as he put his gun back in its place under his jacket and started towards the body. He had shot her in the chest, making sure to hit her heart, killing her instantly. He could not believe how this day was going. It started off with the unexpected arrival of Mia, then having to figure out what to do with Miriallia and now he had just killed a soldier in his army. There would be hell to pay if anyone found out about this.

Miriallia walked forward a little but but stopped when she got close to the body. "What are you going to do with her. If I walk out of here with you and that body then your Chairman is going to know you did not kill me."

Athrun knew she was right, but what were they going to do now. He could not dispose of this on his own and she could not walk out wearing her clothes or they would both be caught for sure. Looking down at the young woman, he noticed that she had golden brown hair like Miriallia. She also had similar features, the only thing different was her eye color, but they could just close them so no one noticed the difference. Standing back up to look at Miriallia again, Athrun smiled at her and waved her over to him.

"I think, she just solved our problems. They wanted a dead body. Well we will give them one."

"What are you talking about?" Miriallia asked confused.

"Well thankfully, our would be assassin here looks somewhat like you. So therefore you are going to switch clothes with her and we are going to dump her body in the Black Sea. This way when she is found people will think it is you and no one other than us will no better. Of course we will have to hide you somewhere till I can figure out what is going on."

This whole thing was so bizarre. She felt like she had entered a dream that she could not wake up from. Holding tight to her tags, she stared at him, and found that he was deadly serious about this plan he had come up with. "Okay. But please can I call my parents and tell them so that they aren't hurt by this?" She asked him pleadingly.

"No. I'm sorry but we are going to have to let them think that you are gone, in case someone gets suspicious. They need to grieve like everyone expects them to, and they might not do so if they know that you are still alive. I really am sorry, but I just can't let you tell them."

She felt sadden at the trick they were doing to her parents. Her wonderful, funny, loving parents were going to be devastated by the news of her death. She felt tears in her eyes but she refused to let them drop. She got herself into this mess and she had no right to cry about this. Just because her family and friends were going to think she is dead, does not giver her the right to wallow in self-pity. This is why she had broken off contact with them in the first place. In case one day something like this happened no one would be truly hurt, except her parents.

It was funny how some inner part of herself had wanted her to contact those people she loved and she ignored it. Now when she so desperately wanted to, she could not do so.

"Okay so, I'm going to turn around. Why don't you switch clothes and then we can get a move on." Athrun said trying to help her along. He knew this had to be overwhelming her. After all she had just been captured, yelled at, told she would be killed, then told she wouldn't be, had a gun turned on her, told everyone she cared for would think she is dead, and now she had to switch clothes with a dead woman if she wanted to live.

He did not envy her. He would help her, it was the least he could do. He had no idea where the Archangel was so he could not send her to Kira, and he could not keep her here with him, Shin or someone else might recognize her and there was no telling when Chairman Dullindal would show up again. There were few places where she could hide without someone finding her.

"So, what made you decide to do the anyway. I had heard that you were a photographer but you only took photos of landscapes. Why now. Why switch to taking pictures of people and spying?" Athrun asked trying to divert her attention from what she was doing. It also would give him a chance to think about where to put her.

Miriallia struggled to get the soldiers clothes off, while she thought about how to answer him. "It was the letter I received. When I learned that Lacus had almost been assassinated and it was only thanks to Kira's ability that she and the others weren't killed that I decided to do this." She paused as she began taking her own clothes off to switch. She felt shy about stripping in public and having Athrun as her only source of protection was not much comfort to her. Not that he was not good, but she still some twinges of hurt with him for taking Tolle away.

Though had Dearka been her only source of protection she would have been in much worse trouble as he would have been trying to watch her instead of watching for possible intruders. She had no idea where that thought came from and she did not even want to dwell on it.

"So, I get all that. Though I just can't believe that someone tried to kill Lacus. But all this doesn't explain how you know about Mia."

"Well that was also in the letter. My source said that there was a woman pretending to to be Lacus. To bad she does not do a good job at impersonating her. Honestly, the way she butchered Lacus's song was a crime to society." Athrun had to laugh slightly at the way Miriallia was getting worked up over Mia. He agreed that she was not doing Lacus justice but it was not up to him, to decide how she acts and performs. "Anyway, I couldn't imagine why someone would do that until I realized she was nothing more than a pawn for your new Chairman." Miriallia said as she finished buttoning up the green coat she was now wearing.

"Besides, Kira and Lacus are my friends and anything I can do to help them I will. He was so hurt when Flay died, and I never want him to go through that again. I thought that if I could just find out who was behind the attack, then I could expose him or her and stop it before anything else could happen. I know it is silly but I have to try. After all Kira did for me during the last war. There I'm done."

Athrun turned around to find Miriallia Haww, famous war photographer, replaced with Miriallia Haww, Zaft soldier.

"The coat is a little but to small but it will do till you can get me out of hiding. Don't you think?"

She was trying to be optimistic and show him that she was okay with his plan. He smiled at her and gave her a tiny salute.

"You look like a true soldier in that. Now we need to give you a false name, and decide where I'm going to stash you."

"Why not here with you, so I can help you look?" Miriallia suggested.

"That wouldn't be a very good idea. We never know when Chairman Dullindal will visit. Plus Shin has seen you so it is possible he will recognize you."

"Oh."

"Listen, I need to go get something to put her in so that we can take her to the coast without anyone becoming suspicious. I want you to stay here and stay out of sight. I will be right back, I promise." Athrun said handing her his gun before he left.

**8-8-8-8-8**

Miriallia looked around the area he left her in. She wanted to pinch herself over the turn of events that had taken place not twenty minutes ago. Now what was she was going to do to help Kira and Lacus. She refused to give up on her helping them. Besides she had come this far why not see it to the end.

She knew that she was going to have to lose her camera and the pictures on it, but she refused to lose the rest of her film. It would be tricky, but she was planning on going back to her room to pick up some things that she dared not leave behind. She did not know how long it would take Athrun to get back and she prayed that she beat him back here. Taking off, Miriallia ran back to her room staying away from the main areas and keeping to the shadows. She made it there in record time and thankfully her idea of leaving her room unlocked paid-off. Because now in this Zaft uniform she wearing, she no longer had her room keys on her. Quietly and quickly, Miriallia went inside, shutting the door behind her.

There was no way she was going to be able to take all her belongings, plus it would look better for them to stay here. So that it looked like her death was an accident. She felt odd thinking about herself like she was truly dead or about to die. This was stupid. She needed to quit thinking about it.

Opening her bag, Miriallia grabbed three rolls of film out and stuffed them in her pockets. She had a lot more rolls in the bag, but these all contained images of the clone, and she did not want someone in Zaft to find them and destroy them. It was likely that they would be the ones to go through her room before Roger noticed her gone, so this was just a precaution so that she could continue to investigate.

Taking out the packet of letters she had received, she tried to decide which ones to take. The one containing information about Lacus and the EAF were definitely going with her, but it was her parents letters that she was unsure about. It would once again look odd if she took them all and they did not surface with her double. Because of this she took the last one in the stack and put the rest back into her back-pack. She took one last look around the room as if she could memorize the way it looked and her stuff inside it.

Right as she turned to walk out the room, Miriallia stopped and walked back over to the phone. She may not be able to tell her parents that she really was not dead, but she could call and tell them that she loves them. She quickly picked up the phone and dialed her parents' number. She felt her heart sink when no one answered. Leaving a short message on the machine, Miriallia hung up and turned to walk out of the room.

Miriallia ran all the way back to the spot and thanked God that she had beat Athrun back. She stuffed the letters into the waistband of her skirt and quickly swapped the film in her pack with the rolls she took from her room. She finished straightening out the jacket of her uniform when a hand grabbed her arm and spun her around. She had to bite back a scream of pain and fear as she raised her eyes up to meet her assailant.

There in front of her, stood a very enraged Athrun Zala. She could swear his eyes looked a darker emerald and the pupils had shrunken to almost nothingness.

"Athrun...

"Where the hell have you been? I told you to stay here and you run off the minute I leave?"

"Athrun, I...

"Look I told you I would keep you safe, but if you run off I can't do that. There would be a lot of people sad if you die and if we work together you won't. You just have to do what I say. I'm sorry I yelled at you, but when I got back and you were gone, I thought someone had found you. Then I went searching for you and you show back up like nothing is going on."

Miriallia felt guilty for causing him to worry about her. She finally wrenched her arm free of his grasp, but not without some more undue pain. Her arm was throbbing from all the abuse it had taken today, and she knew that there would be a bruise in the morning, if there was not one there already.

"Why does it matter to you if I'm killed? Then you would have no worries about getting caught helping me."

"Because, I believe that you are right, and I'm going to need your help finding information. Plus I once took something form you and it is time for me to make amends for my actions."

"Athrun, I forgave you a long time ago for that. We were at war and Tolle knew the chances he was taking. Besides what use is it to hate you for the rest of my life. It will do nothing but make me a broken, bitter woman and I would rather not live my life that way."

"Thank you." Athrun cleared his throat and handed her the material that had been clenched in his other hand. "Here, it is a new jacket. That one has blood on it, so I thought you might like a new clean one."

Miriallia grabbed the jacket from him and quickly undid the blood-stained one she was currently wearing. As she took the jacket off, the light from a lamp illuminated her tags catching Athrun's attention.

He walked closer to her and grasped the tags in his hands looking closely at them. "Miss Haww."

"Miriallia. Call me Miriallia or just plan Mir."

"Okay, Mir. Is there one thing that would make sure people knew it was you, when they find the body."

"Yeah, my dog tags. Would be how my parents and Roger, my pilot would know it's me. I always wear them ever since I got home from the last war. Why.'

"Because, I'm going to need these to put on her so that we can fool everyone into thinking she is you." He was trying to read the tags but her hands kept getting in the way. The first one clearly said her name, but he was having trouble reading the second one. Right as he was about to give up she moved and more light poured in on it, allowing him a better chance to read it. His eyes widened at the name he found there.

"But this is?"

"Yes it is. And no you can't have my tags." Miriallia said pulling them out of his grasp and clutching them within her own smaller hands.

Athrun could not believe what he had just found, but he decided to let the matter rest since she was so defensive about it. "Well if you take the second one off, and put it in your pocket then you could keep it, and we could place the chain and your tag on her so that they think without a doubt it is you."

Miriallia gave him a pained look, but she carefully took the chain off and slipped her precious tag off, leaving the other one on the chain. She tucked the loose tag into her pocket and prayed that it would not fall out.

"So have you decided where to take me?"

"Yes, I have. We are going to space. I know of the perfect place to hide you until all of this comes to an end."

**8-8-8-8-8**

**Yea! I got another one finished. So Athrun was most likely OOC in this chapter, but I needed him to be to further the plot along. Next chapter, Mir and Athrun go to space and Dearka enters the scene. Thank you again for all the great reviews and I hope you all like this chapter. Please read and review.  
C-town Chica**


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny**

**Authors note: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I want to give An1391, a special thanks for the help she gave me on this chapter. And if ya'll haven't read her story yet then I recommend doing so. **

**8-8-8-8-8**

Dearka whistled as he floated down the hallways of the Voltaire. He had been summoned to his commander and best friend's office. It was not unusual for him to be called to Yzak's office. He spent more time in there and in the mobile suit hanger than he did anywhere else on the ship. But for some reason today, his friend seemed more agitated than usual. Dearka just figured it had to do with the brass at the top wanting them to return to the Plants again. But then again it could be something more. One never knew with the way things had been going lately. Things had become increasingly hectic since the dropping of Junis 7.

The peace he and so many others had fought to attain was now a thing of the past. It had made him furious at first. Everything that had come before, all the atrocities that had been committed in the name of winning were forgotten and starting all over again.

In retribution for Junis 7 dropping, the Earth Alliance Forces once again fired nuclear warheads at the Plants. He had been at the front lines once again trying to save his home world from complete annihilation. In those few seconds after the nucs had been fired and before they had been destroyed, he once again felt his life ending at the thoughts of his loved ones and home being obliterated.

Thankfully the warheads had been stopped by Zaft's newest weapon of defense, and the EAF was forced to retreat. He was not sure how had made it back to the ship after the battle. A rage like no other had clouded his mind. But somehow he had made it back inside the Voltaire, and the urge to kill any and all Naturals that got in his way. It was like he had reverted back to his old self, and nothing of the last war had happened. He hated them for once again using nuclear weapons to destroy Coordinators. Who the hell did they think they were to do this. They were nothing but inferior bugs compared to Coordinators.

Just as he vowed to destroy all Naturals his eyes fell on an aqua ribbon near the controls of his Zaku. He sighed as the rage immediately left his body, and thoughts of the aqua eyed girl, who owned the ribbon invaded him. Miriallia. How could he want to kill Naturals when she was one. She had made him see that not all Naturals were bad. He remembered her words on war, and with that he no longer hated all Naturals, just those who were responsible for taking those measures that would end innocent people's lives.

After two years, her words still rang in his mind and once again she changed him for the better. Since his return to the Voltaire, after the nuclear attack on the Plants, he would think of his aqua eyed angel before each battle he fought in. Instead of killing the enemy, he tried to disarm but kill when necessary. He was not like Kira or Athrun, he would kill when it was called for, but he just had to think that with each kill there was some one somewhere, hurting over the loss of that person. And he could not bear it if Miriallia was one of those people out there grieving. Everyone in the unit noticed his change in tactics, and even commented on it, but he would just brush it off or leave the area.

**8-8-8-8-8**

His whistling got a little bit louder, as he struck his hand in his pocket and toyed with the ribbon there. He never had the ribbon far from him, it was a constant reminder of how he wanted to be and the girl, who it belonged to. Pulling his hand out of his pocket, he straightened his uniform before facing Yzak. Knocking on the door, he walked in before his knock could be answered.

"You rang, Commander?" He said sarcastically while faking a salute. He only did it because he knew how much it irritated his friend. Though he made sure that Shiho was the only other person around when he did it. If another soldier from the ship was around then he actually showed Yzak the respect he commanded.

"Dammit Dearka, why can't you be serious for once? Why does everything have to be a joke to you?" his friend and commander seethed at him.

"Easy Yzak, or your going to pop a blood vessel." He said dropping into a chair in front of Yzak's desk. "So what is it you wanted me for?" he asked picking up a magazine. He opened it and started to flip though it, while he waited for his friend to say whatever it was he wanted him for.

Instead of hearing talking, Dearka heard a loud thud, as Yzak slammed his hands on the desk. Looking up from his magazine, he was shocked to find his friend on the verge of a major explosion. Yzak had not been this mad since he was told that they would have to go guard Athrun while he was in the Plants. Dearka had been happy to do it. It got them off the battlefield for a couple of days and they got to see an old friend again. Well a friend to him, a friend slash rival for Yzak.

"Yzak, what is wrong with you? We haven't had any attacks from EAF lately and things are going well on Earth. Is it the brass, are they wanting us to go back to the homeland, again?" Dearka asked cautiously.

"That damn Zala. He..." Yzak started but sat back down in his chair not finishing his sentence. It was like that small phrase had take all the energy out of him.

Since Yzak seemed to be out of steam, Dearka felt it was safe to joke around again. "What did he actually listen to you and rejoin Zaft, only to get a higher commission than you? It's not like he is a part of FAITH or something?" He said relaxing further.

"Oh shut the hell up, Dearka. Of course Zala is a higher rank than me, and of course he is a member of FAITH."

"What?"

"He went and talked to the Chairman right after we left the cemetery and rejoined, but with the understanding that he is not a part of the regular chain of command. But that is not why I'm furious or why I called you in here. It seems that the pilot of the Impulse caught a spy taking pictures while Zala and Chairman Dullindal were talking on Earth."

"So why does this concern us? Why would Athrun feel the need to contact you just to tell you that?"

"Well it seems that, Chairman Dullindal decided to leave the matter in Zala's hands and he somehow came to the conclusion that the spy should be sent to us. It's not like we don't have enough to deal with, but now we have to hold some spy captive." Yzak said running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Dearka thought about what his friend had just told him, and felt confusion run through him. "I don't get it?" He finally said voicing his confusion. "Why doesn't Athrun just treat the spy the same way we do all other ones? What is so special about this one?"

"Apparently this one is from Orb and Zala doesn't want to see this one die, or return to Orb since they have joined with EAF. Therefore, he felt that we would be able to care for the spy better than he and the Minerva could."

Dearka sat in front of Yzak and tried to disgust everything he was being told. It truly made no sense for Athrun to send them a spy. Why not just take him to Carpentaria or Gibraltar? He knew why Athrun would not want to kill the spy. After the last war and being a part of the Clyne Faction, Athrun hated to see life taken no matter what. He would try other means to subdue his opponents and kill only if he had to. This all meant that he would spare the life of a spy, even though that spy was trying to cause the downfall of Zaft. So what was to so special about this spy?

"So did Athrun say when we would be receiving this wonderful gift from him?" Dearka asked. He had to smirk as Yzak pushed out of his chair and began pacing the small office, all the while mumbling threats towards Athrun.

Yzak stopped mumbling long enough to answer him. "He said that they would be here by the end of the week."

"They?"

"Yeah, Zala is bringing the spy himself. Something about wanting to make sure everything went smoothly. If that isn't just a kick in the ass. First he says that he is sending us more work to do, and then he insults me by saying that it might get messed up."

Dearka rolled his eyes at his friend's tantrum. He still did not fully understand what was going on and it would be nice if Yzak could hold off till after fully explaining everything to get mad.

"Yzak." No response. Once again, "Yzak." Still nothing. "Yzak!" He yelled blocking his commander's path.

"What!"

"Why wouldn't things go smoothly?" Even though he was annoyed, he almost laughed at the look on his friend's face. It seemed that Athrun had once again stomped on Yzak's pride by insisting on being there.

"Damn Zala, who knows what the hell he is talking about."

"Well fine, he comes, we take the spy and Athrun goes back to Earth and the Minerva." Dearka said. He had finally had enough and was ready to go back to work. He got up to leave when Yzak stopped him.

"Something about this is not right. When Zala called he said that we were to be the only ones there and not to tell anyone else. He even told me not to tell Shiho. Like that is going to happen. I don't tell her and I get yelled at later. The only reason I could tell you is because apparently you can be a big help with the spy."

Dearka looked over at Yzak in confusion. Usually prison transfers were common and even the highest ranked traitor to Zaft was trodded out in front of others. And what could he do to help with this that Shiho could not do? So why again is this guy so special that Athrun would act so secretive about?

"So what is so special about this one?"

"I have no idea, but I intend to find out. Make sure Zala has a room ready. Also send Shiho in I have to figure out what to tell her about Athrun being here and the new person on board. You are dismissed."

Dearka gave him another mock salute and stuck his head out the door to tell Shiho to come in when a news report popped up on the viewer. He usually did not pay attention to the news except for times like this when it would come on with breaking news. The last time that had happened Junis 7 had been destroyed. Moving out of the way to let Shiho in, he was stopped cold when the newsman mentioned a name that caused his heart to stop.

Shiho gave him a funny look and moved around him to salute Yzak. Dearka closed the door to the office and walked back into the room. "Turn that up right now, Yzak." He shouted as he pushed Shiho out of his way to get a better look at the screen.

"Why? What is so important, Dearka? It is just the news and push Shiho like that again and you will regret the consequences." Yzak said glaring at his friend.

"Just do it!"

Yzak grumbled his response, but did as Dearka demanded anyway. On the screen a picture flashed up, making Dearka's heart squeeze painfully. "In late breaking news, famous war photographer, Miriallia Haww was found dead today. It was said that she had been in Diovcia on a shoot when the accident occurred. Miss Haww, is said to have fallen from one of the cliffs there. It is truly sad loosing someone of Miss Haww's talents. Our thoughts and prays are with the family and friends of Miss Haww as they go through this difficult time. The world will truly miss her beautiful work. We will have more on this story later on tonight."

Dearka missed the rest of what the reporter said. He felt as if his world had just been turned upside down. How could someone as wonderful as Miriallia be dead? She had been so full of life and hope the last time he had seen her. How could this happen? Why did this happen? Why did he not try to find her and talk to her about the feelings that had laid between them? Now he would never know what could have been.

Closing his eyes to block out the images of her on the screen, he toyed with the ribbon in his pocket wishing that she was there with him. He could hear Yzak and Shiho in the background arguing something about Yzak overstepping his limits. He tried to block them and their arguing out. He wondered how they could be so normal when this awful thing just happened. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder shaking him somewhat.

"Dearka? Dearka, are you in there you fool?" Shiho's voice asked him. She was shaking him and trying to break him out of his world. She may not be the nicest of women, but she did care in her own way. She was perfect for Yzak because neither one of them were big on showing affection.

Shrugging her hand off his shoulder, Dearka slowly moved away from his two friends and out of Yzak's office. He ignored his friend's calls to come back and even ignored Yzak's orders for him to return.

He kept walking till he found himself in the Voltaire's hanger looking up at his Gunner Zaku Warrior. It reminded him of the last night he was able to talk to Miriallia when he taught her about the rankings in the Zaft military and got to learn more about her other than the fact that she was the Archangel's CIC and she had lost her boyfriend in the war. Knowing that the only way he would be free from being bothered was to work on his MS, Dearka floated up to the cockpit and closed himself up in it. As soon as he was alone with the hatch closed, he felt tears prick his eyes for the one person in this world that changed his life. Yzak was his best friend and always would be, but he had never given him something that Miriallia had been able to. She had given him purpose. And now that was gone.

**8-8-8-8-8**

The rest of the week dragged on for Dearka. The EAF was for once being clam and it was pissing him off. He was in desperate need of a battle to vent his frustrations on or he would go insane. He had blown up at Yzak and been punished for it already twice this week. Even Shiho was staying away from him. And usually she would just smack him on the back of the head when she had enough of him.

Floating down the corridor to the bridge he wondered what Yzak wanted him for now. Athrun was scheduled to meet them tomorrow so it could not have anything to do with that. Just as he made it to the door of the bridge the alarm went off. Turning around he made his way quickly to the flight room to change into his pilot's uniform. Finally the EAF was accommodating his want for a battle.

"Dearka Elsman, Zaku, launching." He called over the comm link before going out into the battle.

"Dearka, I am going to join you. The Naturals don't seem to have anything with them this time but you never know with them. Plus it seems odd for them to attack like this out of nowhere. Take control of the units till I get there." Yzak called out to him.

"Yes Sir." Dearka opened up communications with all the Zaft units and relayed Yzak's message, making sure the Zaft forces knew to stop the EAF forces and neutralize the threat they represented.

**8-8-8-8-8**

Just at the climax of the battle a small shuttle caught Yzak's attention. It was headed towards the Voltaire and it was helpless against any attack that might come it's way. He could tell it was a Zaft shuttle and the urgent message coming from it told him that it was what he dreaded. Athrun and his spy were on it. They were early and now they would be walking right into a battle with no protection.

Opening his communication line to Dearka he worked hard to shoot down the Strike Dagger in his way. "Dearka, there is a shuttle out here. Zala is on it. I am going escort it. Hurry up and defeat these guys so that we can get back to the Voltaire."

"Alright Yzak. I have your back while you go get them. Be careful out there."

As soon as those words left Dearka's mouth and Strike Dagger appeared before the shuttle and raised it's gun to shut the shuttle.

**8-8-8-8-8**

**Yea! I got another one finished. Well what do you think? Dearka has entered and it seems that he has lost something very important to him. Sorry about the slight cliffy, but I thought that was a good place to end things. Sorry about how long it has taken to get this out, but I should have the next chapter up soon. Thank you again for all the great reviews and I hope you all like this chapter. Please read and review.  
C-town Chica**


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny**

**Authors note: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I'm very sorry about the long delay in updates. Things have been a little crazy around here. I just moved and I forgot where I packed all my notes for my stories. But I'm back in business now. **

**I want to thank Sephiroth, for creating the battle for this chapter. I'm awful at writing battles and I couldn't have done it. So thanks so much.**

**Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed. I really do appreciate all the kind words and encouragement. Now on with the story.**

**8-8-8-8-8  
**

Miriallia's gaze was centered on the deep black color of space. She seemed to be completely unaware of her companion sitting right next to her. She was nervous and felt as if she had been pushed to her limit.

It had been a tense week. They had not had been able to get a shuttle to space until today. So for the last four days she had been hiding in his room. Twice they were almost caught by a red-head, Zaft elite pilot. The girl seemed to be enamored with the blue-haired Commander, and made it a point to always be near him. It had become a source of amusement to Miriallia, who would always catch his harassed looks when he could escape from the girl.

When she asked him about it, he always told her it was easier to pretend he did not notice than to hurt the girl's feelings. Miriallia disagreed with him on the subject. She figured it was more cruel to let the girl think she might have a chance. But it was none of her business really so she kept her mouth shut on the matter. Though she did ask him once what Cagalli would have to say if she were to see the way the girl hung onto Athrun. He laughed a little and said that Cagalli would probably throw her off him.

Thinking of the girl, brought back the other Zaft elite who had been a huge thorn in her and Athrun's sides. He was rude and arrogant and made things very stressful for them. And he was also the one that had caught her spying. She could swear that he knew something was going on. Several times she could hear him arguing with Athrun. That boy was too cocky for his own good. She had trouble believing that a soldier in the Zaft military would talk so to a commanding officer. When she had told Athrun that, he laughed and said that she needed to meet Yzak. He explained that it was a close contest between the two as to who was more confrontational.

To take her mind off everything, Athrun spent the free time he had telling her stories of when he was little and growing up with Kira. Which delighted her to learn more about her friend. Athrun also told her of his days at the military academy and meeting up with Dearka, Yzak, and their lost comrades Nicol and Rusty. It was funny to learn about this side of his teammates, especially Yzak. The night she had walked into the cafeteria to find Dearka sitting there depressed, he told her that had meet his friend on the battlefield, and was forced to fight against him. The Yzak, Dearka described sounded nothing like the one Athrun described.

Her sigh, brought her attention from her blue-haired companion.

"Are you okay?" Athrun asked her. He had been watching her fiddle with a button in her skirt for the last hour. It somewhat amused him, that this girl, no woman, who could look certain death in the face without flinching, was so worried about what would happen once they got to a safe place. He had contacted the two people in Zaft he knew that would take care of her. Hell he was pretty sure that one of the two would lay his life down for her. The other, he was sure would giver her hell, but still protect her.

The question was, who would protect him, from his friends for the mess he was about to involve them in?

"Yeah, I'm just ready to get settled in my new home for the time being. Plus I'm worried about how things are going to go for you once you get back. What if your captain wants to know what information you were supposedly given?"

"Mir, don't worry. I have everything all set up."

"I know, but we fought together before, you are Cagalli's love, and now my friend. I just don't want anything else to happen to my friends."

Athrun dropped his head to think about the words she said. It reminded him of his own words during the battle of Orb in the last war. It also made him think of Cagalli. It has been months since he last saw her and it tore at his heart to not know how she was or what she was doing.

"Athrun, where exactly are you taking me?" Miriallia asked him, interrupting his thoughts.

"To the Voltaire. It is a Zaft battleship, but the Commander of the ship is a friend of mine and I know that you will be safe there."

Miriallia wanted to ask him who exactly would be her keeper, but something about the way he never mentioned a name kept her from doing so. She turned her attention back to the window.

Space. It had been two years since she had been in it. It still amazed her how something so peaceful and beautiful held so much death within. She had loved being among the stars, but she never thought that this would be the way she got back there.

Glancing back at Athrun, she found him flipping through some papers he had brought with them. They only had a few more minutes before reaching the ship he was taking her to. Miriallia was not sure how she felt about being left on a battleship, but Athrun seemed so sure that this was the best place, that she hated to voice her worries. She put her hand in her pocket and rubbed the tag there. She hated not having it around her neck but there was nothing she could do about that now. At least not till they got to this new place and she could find some string or a new chain to put it on.

Her mind wondered back to the news report that played earlier that week. She had supposedly been found the next morning after she and Athrun had dumped the body. Someone walking around the beach came across the body as it washed up on shore. Through the information Athrun had been able to find out, apparently Roger had gotten worried when she never checked in and had the local authorities looking for her. He was the one who identified her body, and sure enough the tag around the dead woman's neck convinced everyone that it was her. That same night her death had made the news, informing all the earth and space of her untimely demise. That night she finally let her tears fall for what her parents must be thinking. She also had to wonder what her friends were thinking and feeling. She knew Sai and Kira would be hurt the worst since they were the closest, but they had not talked in two years so hopefully that will lessen their pain.

Miriallia rubbed her fingers over the tag Athrun had left in her possession. Reading the name on it, she closed her eyes. '_Oh Tolle, I miss you still and I really wish you were here to help me.'_ She looked at the tag once more, before slipping it back in her pocket. While it could comfort her, it could do nothing for her now.

Leaning back in her sit, Miriallia worked on relaxing and freeing her mind so that she would not be so wound up when they finally reached their destination.

Just as she was finally relaxing, an explosion could be heard outside the shuttle. Her aqua eyes flew to the window where a pink cloud could be seen. Along with the cloud was dozens of CGue's, Zaku's and Strike Daggers. Miriallia shoved Athrun to get his attention away from his papers and to the events taking place around them.

'Oh God it was a battle.' They had just come across a battle and if something did not happen then they would be hit. Miriallia had a flashback to the last war and seeing Flay's shuttle explode. She knew getting scared would do no good but she could not help herself. Kira was not here to protect them and Athrun did not have a unit on board to use. It seemed like Athrun's ploy was all in vain. She did not regret her death. Everyone that matters already thought her to be dead, but it was Athrun's death that hurt her. At one time she wished for it, even when she knew it would not bring Tolle back to her. She just could not help it. He had killed the one thing she loved most and he did not deserve to live for it. But Kira and Dearka had helped her see how wrong that was. Kira through his words, helped to heal her, while it was Dearka and his actions that showed her the error of her ways. He hated Naturals, yet he stayed to protect, he mocked everyone and everything, yet he could be gentle with her, and he gave Athrun respect. How could he be so bad if Dearka respected him? Plus there was also Cagalli, she cared deeply for Athrun. How could she wish for his death when it would hurt her friend to lose him? Now he was her friend and there were people waiting for him to return. They just had to get out of this some how.

She turned to ask Athrun what he thought they should do only to find him missing. She could see a hint of blue-hair near the pilots and hear him talking, but he was talking to softly for her to decipher what he was saying.

She quit trying to figure out what he was saying and turned her attention to the on going battle. They were getting dangerously close to it. Just a few more meters and they would be apart of it. Suddenly a Strike Dagger appeared and aimed its gun at them. Miriallia felt herself whimper. She did not want to go this way, but it seemed fate had other plans for her. She saw Athrun running out of the corner of her eye, but did not register what he was doing until he threw her to the ground and covered her body with his own. Her head hit the corner of the chair as she went down and Miriallia could feel blood trickling down her face.

**  
8-8-8-8-8**

"Dearka, there is a shuttle out here. Zala is on it. I am going escort it. Hurry up and defeat these guys so that we can get back to the Voltaire."

"Alright Yzak. I have your back while you go get them. Be careful out there."

As soon as those words left Dearka's mouth and Strike Dagger appeared before the shuttle and raised it's gun to shoot the shuttle.

Yzak was to far away from the shuttle to save them. And Dearka refused to lose another person that he cared for.

Coming up quick behind the Dagger was what looked to be twenty or so more. Making things impossibly hard to get through. Sighting the Dagger in front of the shuttle, Dearka Took careful aim and shot it, watching as it exploded.

Two more Daggers tried to launch an attack from behind as he turned around and used his cannon like a large club and knocked off the heads of the two machines. As the headless machines floated about in space a GuAIZ R targeted them with his beam rifle and finished them off. Dearka was about to yell at the pilot for shooting down the helpless foes, but the GuAIZ was sliced apart by a Strike Dagger that hacked it apart from behind. Spinning around, Dearka fired his cannon once again at the Earth Alliance that took the life of his fellow crewman. With one shot to the chest the Dagger and its pilot were sent to meet its maker.

More Daggers moved in to attack, but Shiho arrived to back him up as Yzak moved to protect the shuttle from further harm. Shiho was vicious in her attacks, making sure that her shots were accurate and fatal to the enemy that got in her sights.

Yzak had his beam ax in hand and hacked at any Daggers that came near the shuttle. While the Blue Slash Zaku Phantom was attacking the Daggers in front of him, three more moved to attack the shuttle. The Golden Gunner took notice and let out a harrowing battle cry. He took off as he shot one of the approaching enemies down with his cannon, but as the other two enemy MS were targeting the shuttle, he took his cannon and swung it hitting the left side of one of the Dagger's waist sending it colliding into its partner causing them to both accidentally shoot each other, destroying them both. The rest of the Joule team were making short work of the remaining Strike Daggers leaving Yzak and Dearka to have a clear way to the Voltaire.

"Take up the rear position, and follow behind. The remaining Daggers are retreating or have been destroyed, but we can't be to careful. I want this shuttle in one piece, so that I can beat the information I want out of Athrun." Yzak demanded his second in command.

Dearka rolled his eyes, but took up his position behind the shuttle, covering them from behind.

It was a clear shot to the Voltaire and it took only moments for them to dock. Taking off his helmet, Dearka pushed out of his cockpit and unbuttoned the top of his flight suit. He floated along till he came even with Yzak. He nodded at his friend and waited for the shuttle to open its doors, so that they could go inside.

**8-8-8-8-8**

She waited for the explosion, praying that it would be quick. Seconds felt like hours, and minutes become an eternity. As she held her breath, it became clear that someone or something had stopped the Strike Dagger from shooting them. They were still alive. She did not know who had saved them, but she was grateful to them.

Athrun helped her up and quickly turned back to the pilots. He resumed his place at the communication lines. Miriallia wiped at the blood running down her face and slowly limped towards Athrun.

She could see a blue MS beside their shuttle protecting it and guiding it towards a Zaft battleship. Athrun handed her a handkerchief as soon as she got close to him. She smiled weakly at him and placed it on her head, listening to him as he talked to whoever was on the other side. She winced at the yelling she heard coming through the lines, especially when the other person talking threatened to beat Athrun. She did not envy Athrun having to talk with this person. She waited for him to finish his conversation before asking about their plans.

Athrun turned to face her and winced at the sight that greeted him. Before him stood a very disheveled Miriallia. Her jacket, which was too small, was torn at the shoulder, she had blood running down the side of her face, and some on her uniform, her ankle looked a little swollen from where he tossed her down, but her eyes were clear and curious.

"Are you alright?" He asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Well considering, what almost happened, I've never been better."

"Yeah well, I'm sorry about throwing you down. I know it wouldn't help, but it was a reflex to seeing a gun pointed at some one. Even if that gun is larger than the person it is being pointed at."

Miriallia smiled at him as she laughed lightly. "It's okay, but I don't know if I would really call that a gun."

"I guess you are right." Athrun said feeling his cheeks pinken somewhat.

Miriallia was going to say more when another MS joined the Blue one in assisting their shuttle. It took a place in the back and it reminded her faintly of Dearka with the large long-range cannon. Shaking her head at her silliness, Miriallia looked back at Athrun to listen to what he was telling her.

"We will be docking in the Voltaire soon. The Commander of this ship wants us to stay on board the shuttle till he and his second in command can come aboard. They are currently the ones guiding us right now so it will be a few moments. You might want to sit down so you can get some pressure off your ankle."

Miriallia nodded her agreement and limped back towards a seat.

**8-8-8-8-8**

In a matter of moments, they were docked and waiting the arrival of their co-conspirators. Looking over at Athrun, she found him trying to brace himself for their meeting. It looked funny to her the way he was waiting.

She quickly placed her hand in her pocket to make sure her tag was still there after the being jostled around. It brought her a sense of relief to find it still there. Trying to fix her appearance so that she would not look like a rag-a-muffin, Miriallia did not bother to look up as the shuttle door opened. She payed little attention to the two men talking to Athrun. She figured they had some things to discuss before she would be brought into the conversation, anyway.

Dearka followed behind Yzak as they entered the shuttle. The minute they walked on, the two pilots left and closed the doors behind them. Glancing around, he found Athrun looking somewhat nervous and a young woman in a Zaft uniform sitting down. He could not see the spy anywhere, but that did not really mean he was not there. Athrun probably had him hiding in the cargo bay to keep others from seeing him.

"Alright Zala, we are alone, no what is the meaning of this? What in the hell where you thinking in bringing a spy to us? We have enough to do without you adding more to it. Now spill." Yzak commanded.

Dearka nodded at Athrun and stepped in between the two men, so that no harm could be inflicted. It seemed that in times of high emotions the two of them would go for the throat. Especially Yzak.

"It's good to see you again, too Yzak."

"That's Commander Joule to you, Zala."

"Well it's Commander Zala to you. If you would recall, I am a member of Faith. Which out ranks you, Commander Joule."

"Shut up and get on with it. We don't have all day."

Miriallia listened to this exchange and had to shake her head at the way Athrun was baiting the other man. So this was the famous Yzak. She wanted to look up at him, but felt it best not to draw his attention just yet.

"Fine, I came across a very interesting spy, one who is very important to a lot of people and one who needed protection. That is why I need your help. She is a unique woman, and very strong. You will not like what she has to tell you, but I believe that it is important for her to stay here with you. You two are the only ones that can protect her. I can't do it on the Minerva, and it is best if she is believed to be dead, to those on Earth."

Miriallia felt her heart sink in her chest as she heard Athrun's last words. 'Best if she is believed to be dead, to those on Earth.' '_Best for who, her parents, who are in mourning for their only child, or for her friends, who will be saddened? Like Kira, who might feel the loss of another friend as badly as he did when Tolle died.'_

"So the spy is a woman?"

Miriallia could not believe her ears. That voice, she knew that voice. But it could not be him. Athrun would have told her if he was to be her captor. He would not be as cruel as to let her find out this way.

"Dearka?"

His head snapped to the soft voice that called his name. It could not be. She was dead.

"Miriallia?"

**  
8-8-8-8-8**

**Well that is the end of this chapter. Miriallia and Dearka have now come face to face once again. What will happen when she tells them her story? And why is Dearka trying to hurt Athrun?**

**Please read and review.  
C-town Chica**


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny**

**Authors note: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I'm very sorry about the long delay in updates. Other having to send my laptop off to get fixed I have no excuse. But Thank you to everyone for sticking in there with me. I tried to make this chapter long to make up for the delay.**

**Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed. I really do appreciate all the kind words and encouragement. Now on with the story.**

**8-8-8-8-8**

"So the spy is a woman?"

Miriallia could not believe her ears. That voice, she knew that voice. But it could not be him. Athrun would have told her if he was to be her captor. He would not be as cruel as to let her find out this way.

"Dearka?"

His head snapped to the soft voice that called his name. It could not be. She was dead.

"Miriallia?"

His hands clenched into fist in his pockets as he stared shocked at the woman standing in front of him. How could it be that she was here. He saw the report, she had been found dead. There had even been a memorial service for her a few days ago. It had been broadcasted on all the major news channels.

" B...Bu...But how?" Dearka stuttered before he found his composure again. "What are you doing here?"

Yzak turned to look at his friend with curiosity. Dearka's normal tan skin had faded to a pale color and his eyes were glazed in confusion. He was worried for his friend and wondered how in the hell this tattered looking woman could effect his friend so.

Miriallia felt her world tilt on its axis. What was he doing here? And why was he to be the one to watch after her? It was a cruel twist of fate that brought him to be the captor and her the prisoner.

Athrun watched with interest at the events taking place around him. He knew that there would be hell to pay from Miriallia for not telling her that Dearka was going to be her keeper. He could not figure out though why Dearka looked so upset to see her there. He seemed like he was looking at a ghost.

"It's a long story and if you don't mind sitting down, we can get down to explanations." Athrun said helping Miriallia before she collapsed from the pain in her ankle.

Dearka watched as Athrun escorted Miriallia to a seat. He noticed that she was limping and that she looked like she had been through hell. He took his time looking her over. She had not changed much in the two years since he had last seen her. Her face had matured and her aqua eyes held more wisdom in them than he believed to be possible. Her golden brown hair was the same as he remembered, with the same cute flip at the ends. His amethyst eyes traveled down her face to the rest of her. The uniform she wore was the same as his, only too small. It enhanced the new curves that she had gained. Shaking his head at the direction his thoughts were going, Dearka looked more at the snug uniform and frowned at the tear he found at her shoulder. There was also blood on her skirt. It did not seem to be from a wound on her thigh, and he quickly scanned her again to find where she was hurt. Looking back at her face he found her holding a handkerchief to a spot on her head right by her hair line.

Pushing Yzak out of his way he moved to stand in front of her and stared down at her until she glanced up at him. It was like a kick to the gut when her startling eyes met his.

"Who did this to you?" He demanded pulling her up to stand in front and flush against him.

"Well Athrun..." Her sentenced trailed off when Dearka let go of her and turned to Athrun.

"You? You did that to her?" Dearka yelled at him just moments before he planted his fist in Athrun's face. He picked him up by his collar and reared back to punch him again when he felt someone pull on his arm.

Turning around to glance at who was stopping him he found Yzak staring at him like he had grown two heads, or had just turned into Yzak, himself.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Dearka?" Yzak yelled at his second in command. He pulled hard on Dearka's arm but it did nothing but give him more momentum when he jerked his arm free and let in go flying into Athrun.

Athrun doubled over in pain stared up at his friend in shock.

"Dearka what are you doing?" Miriallia screamed at him. She moved as quickly as she could to him, and pushed him back from the gasping Athrun.

"He hurt you. Look at yourself, you have blood in running down your face, it's on your skirt, your ankle is sprained, and your uniform is ripped. And when did you join Zaft? And where the hell is the spy?" He roared the end of his question. His emotions were running haywire and he had just about all the suspense he was going to take for one day.

Miriallia glared at him as she helped Athrun to stand back up. "Athrun didn't hurt me, he was trying to protect me and I fell. End of story. Now, as to who the spy is, well you are looking at her. I'm your spy."

"But..."

"Just sit so Athrun can explain things." She ordered him. Turning to look at the silver-haired man with them, she offered him a small smile along with her hand in gratitude. "You must be Commander Joule. I know this isn't going to be easy for you since you have far more responsibilities to deal with than the welfare of a natural spy, but thank you."

Yzak just glared at her but nodded his head. He turned and pushed Dearka into a seat and ordered him to stay there.

Athrun was amazed at the way Miriallia was handling Yzak. She had used her words just right to keep him from lashing out at her. "Okay so I guess now is a good time to start with the explanations."

"No shit Zala. You made us wait long enough, now get on with it." Yzak stated with just a hint of mild irritation.

Miriallia slipped around the still fuming, but sitting Dearka, and placed her hand on Athrun's arm to gain support walking to her seat.

Once they were all sitting down, Athrun took charge of the conversation and began telling the others his thoughts on the Chairman. It did not take long to tell since they only had a little bit to go on. Miriallia felt more and more stressed and worn down as each minute passed. Dearka and the Commander Joule wear not taking Athrun's news well and she was losing what little patience she had left. She may have been able to butter up the Commander earlier but his know it all attitude was beginning to grate on her already frazzled nerves.

"So basically, you are trying to say that, our new Supreme Chairman. The same man, you trusted enough to leave Orb and rejoin Zaft, is evil and plotting a huge conspiracy?" Yzak asked so sarcastically that Miriallia had to grit her teeth to keep from yelling.

"Yes, that is what I am saying. Listen, there is something more going on with him than any of us know." Athrun tried to reason.

"Really Zala, care to elaborate on that?"

"Fine, I will, Joule." Athrun retorted just as spitefully as he had been talked to.

Yzak narrowed his eyes, at the FAITH pilot but stayed quiet for once. "I didn't really want to go into this since I need to find out more about it, but it seems that some weeks ago, Kira, Lacus and the rest were targeted by Zaft special forces. Their goal, to eliminate Lacus. It was only when Kira piloted Freedom again, were they stopped. But the special forces almost succeed in killing Lacus."

"But that's insane. Lacus has been in the Plants with Supreme Chairman Dullindal. How could she be down there almost getting killed? Besides the Freedom was destroyed in the last war. This is some crazed story you have been fed Zala."

"Really you think so. Well let me fill you in on somethings. The Lacus, that is in the Plants with the Chairman is a fake. Her name in Mia Campbell and she is being used to stand in for Lacus since the real one is on Earth with Kira and the Archangel."

"That is utter shit Zala. Two Lacus's. Yeah right."

"Yeah it is right!" Miriallia burst out. She'd had enough. Her whole body hurt and all she wanted to do was go get cleaned up and sleep till the next morning. "What he is telling you in the truth. Look for your self." With that she dug threw her pockets knocking her dog tag out and pulled some photos out. She threw the photos into the silver haired man's lap.

Picking up the photos, Yzak looked through them with awe and worry. Not paying attention to the look on his face, Miriallia stood up and towered over the men with her.

"This is pointless Athrun, we aren't getting anywhere. We might as well leave. I could go back with you and hide on the Minerva, or you could drop me off in Orb and I will stay hidden at my parent's house."

Standing up, Athrun put a hand on her shoulder and gentle pushed her back into her seat. "I'm really sorry Mir, but you know I can't do that. You are believed to be dead, you can't go back to your parents." He and Dearka both looked away as tears leapt into her eyes at the mention of her parents and her death. "And the Minerva is completely off limits. You saw how hard we had it till we could get up here. Besides, Shin would recognize you in a minute and the Chairman keeps to close an eye on the Minerva. If I knew where the Archangel was or how to get in touch with it, I would send you there, but that is a no go. This is the only place I knew you would be safe."

"Your right. I'm sorry. But why Athrun?"

He knew what that why meant. Why with Dearka and Yzak. "Because, I knew you would be safe here. I knew that Dearka and Yzak would make sure no harm came to you and that you would okay. Plus everything else I just mentioned." He pleaded with her using his eyes to convey everything he said. He hated that he could not let her be with her parents but they had already gone over all that. Glancing at his watch, he realized that he had to get back or he would miss his meeting with the Minerva. "Look, I have to get back to Earth and the Minerva. You will be okay here. Send me messages if you need me. I will be there to help the minute I can."

"You most certainly will not. The last thing I need or want is you constantly up here on my ship getting in the way. Dearka will look after the girl and take care of her." Yzak stated imperiously.

Athrun mock-saluted him and turned to smile at Miriallia. "Good-bye Mir. The minute I learn anything else I will get word to you. In the meantime try to stay out of trouble and listen to Yzak and Dearka. They will protect you." He threw an arm around her slender shoulders and gave her a quick squeeze. Holding his hand out to the blonde man still glaring at him but for different reasons now, Athrun gave him a taunting smile and pulled his hand up to salute him as well.

"Bye Athrun, please be carefully down there, and if you run into Cagalli, forgive her. She was only doing what she thought to be best for her country. Besides, you know how war is, and you should never leave things unsaid and bad feelings between people."

Miriallia was startled when Dearka stood and held his arm out to loan her support. It had come time for her to part with the one thing that had become her life line the last few weeks and she was not at all sure she wanted him to leave her here alone. Still irritated with Dearka for punching Athrun, she pushed his arm away and turned to exit the shuttle so that it could leave to descend back to Earth.

Dearka turned to follow Yzak and Miriallia out of the shuttle but as he did, he saw a shiny tag on the floor. He bent to retrieve it and held it out to Athrun.

Seeing what Dearka was offering him, Athrun gave to funny and shook his head. "It's Miriallia's and very important to her. I suggest giving it back to her quickly before she realizes that it is missing. She will be forever grateful to you for it. I know you will care for her Dearka. You are just what she needs right now. Good luck." With that Athrun patted him on the shoulder and moved to go to the pilots chair.

Once the new trio was outside the shuttle, it pulled out of the hanger of the Voltaire. Yzak, did not wait for the shuttle to leave before turning on the other two. " I know have to get back to the work I was trying to do when Zala showed up. Dearka take her to the medical bay and get her cleaned up, also the best way to make sure she is left alone, have her wear a Red elite uniform."

"You know, she has a name." Miriallia spat weaving on her feet.

"Whatever, also make sure MIRIALLIA, has a room to herself. Is that better, Miss Haww?"

Miriallia narrowed her eyes at him but refrained from responding.

"Now I want the both of you in my office at 0700 tomorrow. Till then get her out of my sight." Yzak turned on his heel and floated quickly back towards his office.

"Come on Miriallia, let me help you. It is quite a ways to the sick bay and you should try to stay off your ankle."

"That's nice and all, but have you forgotten that we are in space and can float here. So I will be off my ankle. But thank you. Well shall we?"

**8-8-8-8-8**

Miriallia settled herself onto one of the beds in the medical bay. She let her eyes follow Dearka as he moved about the room. He had dismissed the doctor the minute they came into the room. The less people that noticed Miriallia the better, that was until they got situated into her new role as a Zaft Red.

Floating over to Miriallia with his arms laden with medical supplies, Dearka thought about the insane day that had happened so far. He had woken up that morning believing that the woman, he cared for was dead, only to find out that the shuttle he had helped save had her on board and that she was a spy, who is suppose to be dead and if she is found to be alive will be hunted down till she really is dead. It was one of a way to spend the day, plus there was the fact that she looked like hell, a beautiful hell, but hell just the same. He hated to think what would have happened if he and Yzak had not been able to stop the Strike Daggers. Plus, there had been the way she and Athrun had acted together. It made his blood boil to see Athrun put his arm around her. He wanted to jump up and hit him again.

Shaking his head, Dearka stopped in front of Miriallia and placed the items on the bed next to her. Boy had their roles changed. The last time either of them were in a medical bay together she had tried to plunge a knife into his head, then turned around and saved him. He shuddered as he caught a glimpse of the knife next to her.

"You aren't thinking of stabbing me with that are you?" Miriallia spoke, breaking into his thoughts.

"Huh, what?"

"Well you have been staring at the knife sitting next to me and I was wondering if you were contemplating stabbing me with it, since I once tried to stab you with one." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. She smiled at him to let him know she was teasing but it seemed that he was once again not paying attention to her.

"I would never do that!" He stated loudly and indignantly. He was insulted that she would even suggest that he would do that, not when he had deflected to save her and that he carried her aqua ribbon with him where ever he went, not that she knew that. He glared at her and was confused by the smile on her face.

"I was teasing you, Dearka. I know you wouldn't do that. I was just trying to lighten the mood in here. You seemed so serious that I wasn't use to it. I guess I should said what a small world it is that our roles have switched. What with you being the captor and me the prisoner. So how have things been?" She asked trying to change the subject. She hated how frustrated he looked. He was light-hearted and playful, and a huge smart-ass, not the soldier in green floating in front of her that was too serious by half.

Dearka felt himself relax at her attempt to ease him. She did not really have to try, she could always alleviate any anxiety in him. She was his stress reliever, even when she was the cause of his stress. "Oh, you know the usual. Fighting in a mobile suit, following the orders of my superiors, or following them when they suit me." He said with his cocky smile back in place.

She smiled at the image of a very frustrated Commander Joule trying to make Dearka follow his orders.

"Now, this is going to sting or at least that is what the bottle says. But it will make sure that your wound is cleaned. If you will just pull your hair back I can clean it for you." Dearka said. He poured some water on a towel and dabbed it on her wound cleaning the blood off her forehead. He was so intent on his task that it did not register with him that she was staring intently at his face as if she were trying to memorize how he looked at that very moment.

Miriallia winced as he placed the new cloth with the disinfectant on her cut. It stung like hell and she really had to fight back the groan of pain that was stuck in her throat. Unfortunately she was not able to stop the intake of breath that whistled through her clenched teeth. That had caught Dearka's attention and she found his deep amethyst eyes staring into her own aqua ones. She could not have looked away even if someone had come in the room and fired a gun at them. She felt his hand drop down her face to the curve of her cheek and rest there. She felt her breath catch in her throat at the look of caring and something else she did not want to define filled his beautiful eyes.

Dearka held his breath no wanting anything to disrupt this moment between them. Her eyes were so vivid and full of confusion and something else that he did not fully understand. Realizing that someone would be walking in on them soon, he finally and reluctantly pulled his hand away from her cheek and dropped his gaze back to the bandages in front of him. Clearing his throat, he smiled up at her and taped a bandage to her forehead.

"So why did you do it?" He finally asked her.

Miriallia watched as he slowly took her shoe and sock off to wrap her ankle and contemplated her answer to him. "Because after everything that happened in the last war, I felt that it would be a waste of time and superficial to get my degree. Plus none of that mattered anymore. I had seen so much, been through so much that I wanted the world to know about it. That is why I started taking photos of war zones. I didn't do it to evoke emotions, but to educate others on the consequences of actions caused by hatred and ignorance."

"I would never have thought that. And that impresses the hell out of me, but I really meant why did you spy?"

Miriallia felt herself blush at his words. She was so use to people asking her why she became a photographer that she did not even stop to think that he might be talking about something else. Plus the way he had stopped to watch her as she talked about her work, made her feel that he really did understand what she was talking about and that he was impressed by it.

"Oh, sorry. Um, I didn't plan to go out and do that. But you see I have anonymous sources that send me info about different places to go and sometimes about the new ruling governments. And while I was on my last shoot, I received two, one in reference to the new leader of Blue Cosmos and Logos and the other about your new Supreme Chairman and this fake Lacus. It also talked about how some Zaft special forces tried and almost succeeded in killing Lacus. I couldn't stand it, I had to do something that would help save the real Lacus, and if I had to spy to do it, then I would. I saw what losing Flay did to Kira, what losing Tolle did to myself, and I refused for Kira to feel that again by losing Lacus. That is why I did it. I know it was stupid. It's not like I really knew what I was going to do, but I knew I had to do something."

Dearka admired her courage, stupid though it was. Her love for her friends had just landed her in a very tight and dangerous spot, but all she cared about was that they were safe and happy. He finished tying the bandage around her ankle and stood up, looking down at her. "Okay just stay here I have to go get a new uniform for you. Do you need anything else while I'm out?" He asked praying that she would not need any undergarments for her new uniform.

"No thank you."

Dearka nodded his head and turned to leave the room.

**8-8-8-8-8**

As he made his way down the hallway of the Voltaire, Dearka wondered how he was going to get her a Red Elite uniform. The only person he could think to go to was Shiho but then she would want to know why he wanted one. That was one conversation he would rather not have. Deciding that the only person who would know best, he changed his direction and proceeded down to Yzak's office.

He could hear raised voices in his friend's office, signifying that Shiho was pissed about not knowing what was going on with the shuttle that had docked on the Voltaire earlier or why Dearka had been allowed to go with him to visit it, but not her. Boy, Dearka did not envy his friend to have to deal with that. It made him glad that he only had to deal with a aqua-eyed, golden brown haired, volatile spy, by the name of Miriallia Haww. Yeah, he liked his odds much better. Shiho was much scarier and meaner than Miriallia could ever want to be, but then again, he doubted that Shiho had tried to slam of knife into anyone's face.

Knocking on the door, he poked his head in, before being told to enter. He could see twin images of aggravation and relief on Yzak's face and pure irritation on Shiho's.

"Excuse me, Commander, but I need to speak to you privately." He said as he moved to stand beside Shiho.

"To bad Elsman, I was here first and I'm not leaving until I have had my say. Now Commander, answer my question." She spat at the two men. Yep, he would take Miriallia over Shiho any day.

"Yeah, well this is more important." He retorted. Then before anyone could say anything else. Dearka, put his hands on Shiho's shoulders and pushed her out the open door and closed it and locked it before she could get back in. He turned to find Yzak staring at him in wide-eyed shock.

"Wha...WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" He screamed at his subordinate. "Now I'm going to have to deal with her when she is twice as mad as she is now. Thanks a lot you moron."

"Whatever, I have a more pressing matter and I don't have all day to listen to her yell at you. I have no uniform for Mir... um, Mira to wear."

"Mira, that's the best you could come up with?" Yzak asked laughing slightly. "Why not just call her Mir?"

"Shut it Commander. It has been a long day and if you would like I could let Hahnenfuss back in. Now what am I suppose to do about a uniform?"

"Oh right, well as it seems, that damn Zala thought of that and had one sent here. Can he be anymore annoying about this? 'Don't worry just contact me and I'll be here anytime I can.'" Yzak mimicked Athrun. Dearka had to work not to smile at the rage on his commander's face and the fact that he was mimicking his once great rival. It was silly and childish but it seemed to make Yzak feel better.

Remembering that Dearka was still in the room, Yzak picked up the package on his desk and tossed it to him. Dearka watched it float towards him then grabbed it and saluted his friend before turning to leave. He could hear Shiho's quiet yet lethal comments through the door and laughed at what awaited his friend. "Good luck." He called before unlocking the door and slipping out, ignoring Shiho's words to come back and Yzak's screams to return.

**8-8-8-8-8**

Miriallia just about screamed when Dearka came back into the room. She had been looking around and had not heard the door open so when he tapped her on the shoulders it was frightening.

"Sorry, here put this on then I will take you to get something to eat and give you a quick tour of the Voltaire."

Miriallia nodded at him and started to unbutton her torn and to small green jacket. Dearka turned to face the other direction but not before he noticed the dark bruise on her arm. Grabbing her arm, but in a much gentler action that betrayed the anger on his face. He glared at her bruise before turning to glare at her face. "And where did you get this mark. It couldn't have been from where Athrun pushed you to the floor." He demanded.

Suddenly very thankful that Athrun was no longer here, she tried to think of a way to explain this one without making him any madder than he seemed to be. "Well I got it when I was captured. Athrun...

"ATHRUN!" He roared

"Yes, now shut-up! He gave it to me when I was about to mention Kira. I don't think he meant to, but he had a grip on my arm, and squeezed to get me quiet and also to answer your Chairman. It's not that big of a deal. Besides it's not like every mark on my body belongs to you. So back off and quit trying to bully me. I'm not your business." She said wrenching her arm out of his grasp and turning around to finish changing clothes.

"But there you are wrong Miriallia. You are my business, as long as you are on this ship you are my business."

"Fine, I'm yours. Now turn the hell around so I can finish changing clothes." She spat at him. It had been a very bad day so far and it did not seem to be getting any better.

Throwing the green coat on the floor, she pulled the red one out and looked at it. It reminded her of the times she had seen Athrun in one and the fact that Dearka had worn one before he deflected to the Archangel. She knew that only the top of the top wore these jackets. It was slightly intimidating to wear one, when all she knew was the CIC of a battleship. She prayed that no one would try to talk to her about piloting. She put it on before anymore thoughts could plague her. Next came the skirt. She wondered if she would be allowed pants to wear, but then remembered the little pink skirt that the girl chasing after Athrun had worn. Miriallia prayed that she would not be stuck in that. It looked so small. It seemed that she was saved from the pink skirt but had to laugh at the one she did find. It was a yellow one like the one that was a part of her old EAF uniform. Only it flared out more. Quickly stripping out of her green skirt she slipped the yellow one on.

Turning around she floated over to the bed and sat down again to put on the white shoes that went with the elite uniform. "So what do you think? Am I a Red?" She asked quietly.

Dearka turned to face her and found a sight to take her breath away. Before him stood not the woebegone woman from before but a new intoxicating one in a tight red jacket and a short yellow skirt. He liked the sight of her in the elite uniform and wondered how she would look in his jacket and nothing else.

He had to fight that image in his head and quickly lifted his eyes to hers so that she would not catch him looking at her legs. He use to do that on the Archangel when she was not paying attention to him. And boy did her new skirt remind him of the old one she use to wear. Only this one looked better on her. "Um, you look great. Do you have everything you need before we leave?"

"Hold on let me grab somethings." She quickly rifled through the pockets of her green skirt and pulled out the film and letters, but began to panic when she could not find her precious dog tag. It had to be there, she had placed it back in her skirt when the fighting erupted. Where was it?

"Are you looking for this?" Dearka asked holding out her dog tag.

"Yes, give it to me please. Where did you get it?" She snatched it out of his hand before he could really look at it placed it in her pocket.

"You dropped it out on the shuttle and I saw it on the floor and picked it up before we left."

"Oh thanks. I don't have a chain for it anymore since we had to place it on the body to make them think it was me. Do you think I could get a new one. I constantly worry that I'm going to lose it, and if that happens I don't know what I will do."

"Yeah, here put it on this for now." he said taking some string long enough to be made into a necklace. He watched curiously as she quickly slid the tag on the string and placed it around her neck. He moved over to her helped her tie the string around her neck.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now let me just gather all this up and we can leave." He realized the flaw in their plan. How would it look if they entered with her wearing one thing and coming out in another with the first set of clothes in their hands. Well hell he did not need anymore attention drawn to her. Quickly undoing his jacket, he gathered up her discarded clothes and wrapped them inside the jacket and grabbed her arm.

"Sorry but I just realized we are going to have to put on an act. Now follow my lead and don't say anything. Got it?"

"Yes. But why have you taken you jacket off and why are we having to do this?"

"Well simple how would it look to be seen in different clothes with the old ones in your arms. Right now the less attention drawn to you the better. Now come on."

As they left the medical bay, they were met with the doctor and several other crew members. "Really Major Elsman, couldn't you have found a better place to dally than the medical bay. Commander Joule will have to hear about this. We have other personal here that needed medical attention while you...well you know."

Dearka just grinned at the doctor and wrapped his arms around the shocked Miriallia. To the on-lookers it seemed that she was shocked at being found out. "Well if you must tell him. Then do so, but even you have to know that it's hard not to act on want when the moment strikes." He said with a satisfied look on his face. Pulling Miriallia closer to him he whispered two soft words to her. "Play along." Then he did something that neither of them had thought he would ever do. He kissed her.

**8-8-8-8-8**

**Hum, I bet there won't be a happy Miriallia when Dearka lets her go. I wonder what is going to happen when Yzak, Dearka, and Miriallia have a meeting to discuss the situation further.**

**Please read and review.  
C-town Chica**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny**

**Authors note: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Not much to say here. This chapter maybe a little boring and slow, and I'm sorry, but it had to be. I hope everyone enjoys and look for once a quick update. **

**Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed. I really do appreciate all the kind words and encouragement. Now on with the story.**

**8-8-8-8-8**

Miriallia froze as Dearka's lips met hers. She definitely never dreamed this is what he meant when he said play along. And he made all those soldiers think that they had been intimate in the medical bay. How could he do that? And then he applied pressure on to her lips and forced her mouth open and all thoughts left her head. She began to kiss him back and lost her self in the feelings he was invoking in her.

Kissing him back, she wrapped her arms around him pulling her tighter to her. Responding to her kiss and her tightened hold, Dearka deepened the kiss and raised his hand to the back of her head tangling his fingers in her hair.

The group of soldiers stood there in awe at the sight of Commander Joule's second in command making out with a Red Elite in the middle of the hallway. Seeing that they might not be stopping soon, the head doctor cleared his throat trying to gain the kissing pair's attention.

Miriallia was the first to hear the noise and just as quickly her sense returned to her, along with the overwhelming embarrassment of being seen in such a highly intimate scene. Pushing Dearka away from her she felt her cheeks heat up enough to cause a fire. She turned to float in the opposite direction so that she would not have to bear the looks of shock from these people.

Dearka just smiled at his fellow crew members. "See I told you when the moment strikes you just can't help acting on it. Well I better go." With that he saluted and proceeded to follow Miriallia down the hallway.

Gods, he did not know how she was able to walk away like that. He was still reeling from the kiss they just shared. It had been something he had wanted to do ever since she had told him her name, but something he never thought would happen. Not with the way she was still mourning her dead boyfriend. Also what with that pesky thing going on, called a war. But things were different now, and when he say a chance for it, he took it with no hesitation. Besides, why shouldn't he? She was beautiful, spirited, and her returned kiss proved that she felt something for him too. Plus she had just returned his purpose in life.

He caught up to her quickly and grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving him. Clearing his throat he started to say sorry, even though he wasn't, when she stopped him.

"Dammit Dearka! What the hell did you think you were doing back there? I can't believe that you would do that." She yelled wrenching her arm from his grasp. "That was a better way to do that. Like ignoring them!" Her voice kept raising with every word she said till he was worried that even the fighting Yzak and Shiho would be able to hear her from so far away.

"Mi...

"No! Don't! How insane can you...

Seeing no other way to shut her up. Dearka grabbed her again and pulled her tight against him, and slammed his mouth down on top of hers once again. His kiss was much gentler than his actions had been but that still did not stop her from struggling against him. There was no one around to watch them this time and she was not about to let him use her again.

Kissing him back, she almost smiled when his grip on her lightened. It was then that she made her move. Biting his lip and kicking him in the shin, she felt great satisfaction at hearing his yelp of pain. It served him right for taking such liberties with her. She was not some common whore to be used and pawed at by him.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" He roared at her. He could not believe that the she devil in front of him would kick him, let alone bite him like that. But then again, this was the same woman who had tried to put a knife in his face.

"It was for mauling me and treating me like I'm some piece of ass that you can do whatever you want with." She said quietly but forcefully. "Now do quit yelling before others hear us."

Dearka all but growled at the irritating woman in front of him. "I never thought that of you. Look I'm sorry. I won't do it again, but the first time it was to prove my point to the others and this time I couldn't think of another way to stop you from yelling."

Miriallia could feel her headache from earlier coming back full force. This man intrigued her and exasperated her more so than any other she had ever met. "And how was kissing me in front a whole group of Zaft personnel proving a point?"

"Well to all of them we had just fooled around in the medical bay, so to get that point further across, I figured if we kissed they would think that we couldn't get enough of one another and it didn't matter where we were. Besides if I remember correctly you were participating just as much as I was."

Miriallia" cheeks heated up for the second time that day. She shot him a dirty look, along with a bird for his comment.

"Very mature Miss Haww. Very mature." Dearka said rolling his eyes at her. "Come on I will show you around real quick and then take you to the mess hall to get some dinner."

She had to roll her eyes. How dare he call her out on being immature, when he was the king of immaturity. She immediately berated herself for being so irritable. Granted he should not have kissed her, but he was right when he said that he had not been acting alone in that kiss. She should be grateful to him. He and the Commander were risking their lives, and their positions in Zaft to help keep her in alive. It was that last thought that immediately rid her of her remaining hostile feeling towards him. "No thanks. I'm really tired and all I want to do is go sleep this day off. If you will just show me to some sleeping quarters that will be most appreciated."

"You really should eat something." he said running his fingers through his hair.

"I couldn't, even if I tried. All I can think about is a hot long shower and a warm bed."

Dearka felt his gut tighten at the images she provoked from her words of a shower. It was best if he didn't let himself think those things or he would never survive till she left their protection. Clearing his throat, he nodded at her and grabbed the bundle of his jacket that had been floating near them ever since he let it go to kiss her again. "Come on, your room is on the same hall as mine, which is at the other end of the ship."

**8-8-8-8-8**

"Well, here we are. I am right across the hall if you need something. Everything you need should be in there. Well almost everything. Unfortunately we thought you would be a guy, so there are no feminine garments." Dearka said feeling his own cheeks heat up slightly. Thankfully it was not enough for her to notice or if it was she was not paying attention. He saw that she was busy looking around her new place of residence.

Miriallia looked up at him as she vaguely heard him mention something about them thinking her to be a guy, but quickly went back to inspecting her new home. It was not much but it was better than nothing. Plus at least here she got a room to herself. Of course she is trying to stay somewhat hidden so it would not do to put her in a room with others. Especially when she knew nothing about the Zaft military.

"Miriallia, are you in there?" Dearka asked nudging her gently.

"Hum? Oh yes, yes. Your across the hall and come get you if I need something. Okay. I guess I will see you in the morning." She said not really paying attention to him. The minute she stepped foot in the room her mind had become obsessed with the idea of a shower.

"Okay, I can take a hint. Now, be careful of your head wound. You shouldn't get it wet just yet. I'll come get you in the morning for breakfast and then we have a meeting with Yzak to discuss our plans further." With that, he saluted her and walked out of the room, leaving Miriallia to herself for the first real time that day.

The minute Dearka left the room, Miriallia hastily shed her new uniform and disappeared into her private bathroom. The room was small enough that after a few minutes of letting the water run, the whole room was covered in steam. The hot steamy water felt good on her tired sore muscles and helped her to relax like nothing else could. She had forgotten all about Dearka's warning to keep her wound dry and was soon worried when she felt blood drip down her face for the second time that day. 'Damn' she thought and abruptly turned the water off. Wrapping a towel around her wet slender body, she placed a smaller one to her head.

Walking into her bedroom, she realized that the only clothes she had was the uniform she had been wearing. Which would not make for a very comfortable sleeping arrangement. She knew that the undershirt would do for a top but then what would she wear under her uniform tomorrow? Realizing that she was going to have to go see Dearka to ask about sleep clothes, Miriallia did not stop to think about her current attire situation and walked across the hall to knock on his door.

Needless to say she was shocked when he opened the door and immediately pulled her in the room without even saying hello.

"What are you doing?" Miriallia asked staring at him in disapproval.

"Me? What am I doing? Are you insane?" Dearka raged. "You are the one that just came to my room in nothing but a towel. And you are going to ask me what I'm doing?" He could not believe that she was standing there in a towel and nothing else. What was she trying to do to him? Make him completely insane? It had been bad enough that her green jacket had shown off her new curves, leaving little for the imagination, and then the new yellow skirt showed her legs to perfection. But now here she stood like this was an everyday occurrence.

Glancing down at herself, Miriallia realized that he was right and decided the best course of action was to act like nothing was out of the ordinary. "Well you said if I needed something then I could come over here. And I need something to sleep in. The only thing I have is my uniform."

Dearka decided the best way to get through this was to focus on the wall right behind her head. "Um, yeah well, it's not like I have anything sleeping clothes for a girl." He said and then immediately turned and opened one of the drawers of his chest and dug out an old shirt. "Here put this on and use it to sleep in." He said handing her the shirt.

Miriallia took it and slipped it quickly over her head. It was a huge shirt considering her size. It was white and fell to her mid-thigh. She thanked him and then turned to leave the room when he stopped her.

"Come here Miriallia. I thought I warned you not to get your head wound wet?"

"Oh, you did. But the water was so warm and I just forgot." She said embarrassed.

"Alright, I have some supplies here. Just sit down and I will fix you right up again." Turning to go into his private bath, Dearka ran his fingers tiredly through his hair. He still had hours of work to finish and a briefing with the mechanics on his unit. But all he could think about was her soft lips and incredible legs. Coming back into his room, he found her sitting on his bed looking around the room. It was a nice sight to greet him with. Miriallia there on his bed, in his shirt, waiting for him.

It took only a few minutes to apply a new bandage, and then he was walking her back to her room. "Alright Miriallia, I'll see you at 0630. Till then, good night." Dearka said leaving as quickly as he could. Pulling the cover back, Miriallia slipped in between them and zipped it back up so that she wouldn't be floating around the room and hit the lights to turn them out. She was finally getting a chance to put this long day behind her. She fell asleep with the memory of Dearka's kiss on her mind.

**8-8-8-8-8**

The intense pounding jolted Miriallia awake. Over the pounding she could distinctly hear Dearka yelling at her to get up. Boy if others were not already aware of her being there yet, then they would be after his yelling. Did no one teach that boy how to be stealth like? Or to try to preserve the idea of not bringing notice to one's self? How in the world did he ever become a Zaft Red, she would never know.

Unzipping herself from the bed, she stretched and made her way over to the chest that now housed her new clothes. She wanted another shower, but she did not think it would be wise to make Dearka wait any longer than necessary. She completed her normal morning routine in less time than ever and was opening the door to her room, right as Dearka had decided to override the code to her room.

"Good morning. Boy, you sure do make a lot of noise in the mornings, don't you?" She said with a sweet smile on her face.

He was in no mood for her teasing this morning. He had gotten very little sleep no thanks to her and then having to wait forever for her to wake up and get dressed had not helped to make him any less irritable. "I told you to be ready by 0630." He said shortly and turned to go down the hall to the mess hall.

"Yes, you did but then you forgot to give me an alarm so that I would be up in time. I really am sorry. Though we really need to work on your lack of understanding about not drawing attention to us." She replied cheekily. With that said she patted him on the arm and motioned for him to show her the way.

**8-8-8-8-8**

Breakfast was an eventful adventure, what with Dearka grumbling all through it and Shiho giving him and Miriallia weird stares from across the table. Thankfully they were now on their way to Yzak's office to discuss their plans further. Dearka was not sure what else there was to discuss, but he was sure that it would not be so much as a discussion as, it would be Yzak telling them what they would do. He just hoped Miriallia did not lose her temper with Yzak and vis versa.

Knocking on the door to the office, Dearka smiled at Miriallia and leaned down to whisper to her. "Now I know he can be a little stubborn at times and hot headed, but please just listen to Yzak and try not to lose your temper with him. It will only make matters worse."

Miriallia just lifted one of her eyebrows and gave him a calculating look. Dearka felt that this was an omen for trouble to come within the next hour.

"Yes, enter." Yzak's voice called out from the closed door.

Dearka entered first and saluted his friend correctly for once and smiled as he watched Miriallia try to imitate his greeting. Closing the door behind them, Dearka got comfortable on the couch in the office and waited for Yzak to begin.

Yzak studied the woman in front of him. She was vastly different from how she looked the other day. No longer stood the bleeding, disheveled woman from yesterday, but a clean, immaculate dressed Red. He was impressed by what he say though he would never say so out loud. Plus this was the same woman that had inadvertently caused his friend to pummeled Zala. Not that he minded Zala being pummeled, but it was just too odd seeing Dearka acting that way.

"Yes then well. Now that Zala is no longer here to hog the conversation. What is it exactly that you were doing that day?" He demanded of Miriallia. His tone sounded bored and half condescending, but she refused to rise to the bait.

"As I told Dearka last night. I received a letter telling me about the attempt on Lacus's life and then while I was in Diovcia, I saw where she would be holding a concert at the Zaft base there. So I went, and imagine my surprise when the woman that descended from the sky on a hideous pink Zaku was not the real Lacus Clyne, but an impostor. A clone if you like. Only this one had some enhancements that the real one does not have. Her music was nothing like the real one's, except for the words to the songs. How anyone was fooled by this I truly don't understand. Yet there were hundreds of Zaft personal all around cheering. "

"I knew then that your Supreme Chairman was using this, clone to influence the soldiers. So who is to say what else he would do?"

"So he is using a fake to bolster the troops? What is so wrong with that?"

"A lot! He isn't using her to bolster your troops. He is using her to say what he wants said and to get the people to think what he wants them to think!" Miriallia exclaimed incredulously. Taking a minute to calm down after the warning look on Dearka's face and the anger that was clouding the Commander's, Miriallia tried to think of another way. "I fought in the last war. Not as a pilot, but as the CIC of the Archangel. I suffered loses just like everyone else. And I knew that my friend would be lost to everyone if he were to loose Lacus. She is the only thing he has standing between him and his sanity. No one else can love him, or be what he needs like she can. Not even his twin sister. So when I found out that Lacus was almost killed, I knew that I had to do something to stop the one who tried to kill her. And all hands point at your Chairman."

Miriallia waited while the silver haired man in front of her thought about her words. Thankfully she did not have to wait long. "That is a stupid and foolish reason to risk one's life and put several other's in jeopardy. You have no concert proof that he is as evil as you are trying to imply."

Feeling her blood boil, she jumped up to yell at the obtuse man, when he beat her to the punch. "SIT DOWN NATURAL!" He yelled at her. She never felt so mad in her life, except the time when Dearka had insulted Tolle and she tried to kill him for it.

"So that is what all this comes down to. Me being a Natural. I should have know. I should have guessed that, even after all we went through in the last war and all that we saw, that there would be people like you how still hate just because of the difference in genes. See I did forget. After all I experienced, I didn't see Natural or Coordinator, but people. But that is fine. Give me an escape pod and I will leave and find another way to prove I'm right about your Chairman." Miriallia turned to leave the room, when Dearka intercepted her and pulled her to his side. He was about to give Yzak a piece of his mind when a knock interrupted them.

Shiho entered the room and saluted before she noticed the raised tensions in the room. She gave Dearka and Miriallia curious look, lingering on Miriallia before turning her attention back to Yzak. "These just came in from headquarters. Who is this?"She asked nodding her head in Miriallia's direction.

'Oh great' Dearka thought. They had not even thought of giving Miriallia a fake alias, and Athrun had not mention one when they talked. And they very well could not call her by her name, since she was suppose to be dead. While he tried to think of something fast, Yzak answered for him. "Mira. She is a new transfer from the Minerva. Athrun brought her yesterday. Now if that is all you are dismissed."

"Mira, hum? What's your last name and why haven't I heard of you before?" Shiho pressed turning her full attention on Miriallia.

"It's Koenig. Mira Koenig. I just graduated, maybe that is why?"

"Hum, and why would Athrun send you here. I'm sure he can't just transfer troops like that?"

"Well he is a member of FAITH." Miriallia replied and had to fight a grin as she watched the silver haired man bite back a grimace at her words. "Besides, he said that I would be better suited up here on the Voltaire. You see I met Dearka and the Commander, when they were sent to guard Athrun during his last stay at the Plants. And like most women I fell madly in love with the Major here. And I constantly bugged Athrun to tell me about him. I guess he finally got fed up with hearing me talk about him, and felt that it would be best if I got to be with him. So here I am with my guy. And things couldn't be better right, Sweetheart?" She asked the shocked Dearka.

"Um, yeah." He could not believe it. She had lost her freakin mind. Looking at Yzak, he saw that his commander and best friend felt the same way. Where the hell had she come up with this load of shit. Yet it seemed that Shiho was buying, of course it helped that Miriallia had just attached herself to him and it seemed like she had used super glue so it would be a permanent attachment. Looking back down at the woman on him, Dearka could not help but like this show she was putting on.

"So, you meet him once and your in love?"

"Well wouldn't you be?" Miriallia asked smiling up at Dearka. She knew that the other woman was not buying her story. She could hear it in her tone. Though it seemed that the other two idiots thought she was buying it. It made her want to roll her eyes and smack them both in the back of the head. The silver haired man was looking on in disbelief. And Dearka's noncommittal, 'Um, yeah.' had all but discredited her story. Well it seemed that desperate times were called for desperate measures. Grabbing Dearka's collar and jerked him down to her and kissed him.

'Yep she was crazy!' was his last thought before her kiss emptied his mind of all other thoughts. This was better than the one in the hall yesterday. She was willing to participate and was in fact being the aggressive one. Tightening his grasp on her, he pulled her closer to him and took the lead.

Once again it was the sound of someone clearing their throat that broke them apart. Miriallia ducked her head shyly against his chest and giggled like a school girl. Dearka looked up to find all eyes on them. They were being watched with equal looks of shock. Clearing his own throat, he tried to think of something to say when Miriallia beat him to the punch.

"Sorry, Commander Joule, I know that was inappropriate, but it's like I said, I fell in love with the Major and besides it's hard not to act when the moment strikes." She giggled again and blushed like a young girl just out of the academy.

"Yes well. Don't do it again soldier. Now if you will please leave us, Shiho, I need to discuss these behavior conduct with these two."

"Fine. Commander, Dearka. I'll see you later Mira. Maybe we can talk about your training at the academy and what you feel about the new mobile units being produced." With that said, Shiho left the room and all inside exhaled the breathe they had been holding more or less for the last few minutes.

Miriallia quickly unwrapped herself from Dearka and moved to sit back down. The two men followed suit and each waited for the other to start the conversation back. "So, basically you don't believe me, because I'm a Natural. That is fine but there is something going on with your Supreme Chairman. I watched him while he talked to Athrun and he was to slick. Also why if he believes in Athrun would he send someone to make sure he killed me. I know you don't want me here and personally I don't want to be here. But we are stuck together."

"You are quite right, Miss Haww or should I say Ensign Koenig, we are stuck together. And thanks to the two different performances that you and Dearka have given, you two are together also. From now are we are going to stick to your new name and you are to not be caught out by yourself. As a Red you are a top gun of Zaft and you are suppose to know about and how to fly a Mobile Suit. Because you don't, I do not want you out without either Dearka or myself with you. Now that Shiho is on to us, you are to avoid her at all cost. For now I don't believe half of what you say but provide me with proof and valid proof at that and then I will be more inclined to help. You are dismissed."

Miriallia glared at him and turned to walk out of the office with Dearka following behind her. It did not take them long to make it back to her room. Once inside she had a hard time controlling the rage she had been feeling ever since he referred to her as a Natural. 'How dare he talk to him like that. He was with them in the last battle, how could he be this ignorant and racist?'

"Miriallia, you are going to have to calm down. I know that Yzak can be an ass, but please don't do anything rash. Look, just stay here. I have to go talk to Yzak again, as soon as I'm done I'll come back and I can teach you somethings about being a Zaft soldier."

"Fine." She said with suppressed rage.

With one last look at her, Dearka felt his temper rise at the way Yzak had talked to Miriallia. He knew that this would not be a pleasant conversation with his friend and Commander.

**8-8-8-8-8**

**I know this one was boring but it was important to move things along. A very big shocker is coming in the next ep ;)**

**Please read and review.  
C-town Chica**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny**

**Authors note: Yea! An update. School has started back, so I'm trying to get settled again. I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner next time. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I really do appreciate all the kind words and encouragement. Your reviews make my day ;)**

**Now on with the story.**

**8-8-8-8-8**

The last few weeks had been hell as far a Dearka was concerned. Very quiet as far as the war with the EAF was concerned but still hell. And it all started with the return of Miriallia Haww, or better known as Mira Koenig now. It was the constant close proximity to her that was making him crazy. He was falling in love with her more and more everyday, and she did not even know he existed. Oh she knew he was there but as nothing more than a friend and a bodyguard for her. He knew that she felt something from the kisses they shared, but it seemed she had pulled away from him after their last kiss.

Shaking his head, Dearka turned his head away from the OS of his mobile suit to look at the woman, who was the root of most his torment. She was currently working on a computer, while floating in front of his Zaku Gunner. She was attired in her Red uniform and it looked so right on her. Like she should have always been a Red.

He wondered what she was working on. Her face showed intense concentration as her fingers worked over the keyboard. He could usually find her working on a computer, whenever they were not working on her lessons. Every time he asked her what she was working on she would give him some noncommittal answer and return to whatever it was she was doing. Whatever it was it kept her pretty busy and out of trouble.

Turning away from her, he knew from past experience that if he did not stop now he would and could spend the next few hours staring at her until she finally noticed and asked him about it. Besides his, Zaku Gunner need work done on it and he needed to do some tests on the OS. It was a never ending job, to work on a mobile suit. It had to be constantly upgraded and maintained, because one little slip, one little thing wrong with it and could mean life or death. And Dearka preferred to be alive, it was much more exciting than death. Cracking his neck, he began the upgrade and watched as the OS began to flash before him.

Hearing a soft curse come from in front of him, he lifted his eyes up and had to smile at the look of pique on Miriallia's face. Whatever she had been trying to do just failed. He had figured that out, because during the last few weeks the only time she cussed was when the computer would not do what she wanted it to do. Well she also had cussed a few times during their lessons.

It had been his assigned duty to teach her all about ZAFT. He had started off by teaching her the difference between all the Mobile Suits since she was a top gun and expected to know about the units and how to operate one. She had reminded him quickly that she knew how to tell them apart just not how to operate them. He had also taught her the proper way to salute, though Yzak would be shocked to know that he knew how to, since he never gave him one. There had also been all the little nuisances of life in ZAFT, it was usually these that made her the most frustrated since, she tended to get them mixed up with the things she learned from the EAF.

"What are you looking at Dearka?" Miriallia asked glancing up from the screen in front of her. She had felt his eyes on her for the last few minutes. She always wondered what was going on in that mind of his whenever he looked at her. It was like he was trying to look in to her soul, so that he could see what lay inside of her.

She bite her lip to keep from smiling at the quick blush that spread across his cheeks.

Clearing his throat, Dearka turned away from her and tried to ignore her question. "Well, I'm waiting." She called out to him.

"I was just zoning out. So I guess I was not really looking at anything in particular." He lied. He did not want her to know that it was her that he was staring at, or rather her legs this last time.

"Sure. Are you almost done?" She asked disbelieving him.

"Yeah, I'm almost done. Then we can go grab something to eat. Don't forget we have a meeting with Yzak tonight."

Miriallia was not to please to hear the last part. She was still mad at the silver haired coordinator for referring to her as nothing more than a Natural, but then again she had somethings that he would like to see. Actually she did not think he would be pleased to see them, but it would give her some leverage with him.

**8-8-8-8-8**

Stretching, Miriallia sighed as she finished saving her findings on to a disk. It was twenty minutes before they were suppose to go meet with Yzak and she was ready to get this over with.

Currently she was sitting in Dearka's room while he showered and got ready to go. He had gotten oil all over him while he was working on his unit and had to clean up before they could go to their meeting. She had rather stayed in her room, but she needed to use his computer, so here she was. She had started hating to have to spend so much time with the blonde haired soldier. Their two years apart had allowed her to heal and to also forget what a wonderful person he was. Towards the end of the last war she had started falling for him, and his unusual and slightly perverse brand of charm. But then the war had ended and they were to separate, leaving her the ability to finally mourn Tolle properly and forget about the growing attraction with the blonde coordinator.

Slipping the chain holding her dog tag out from under her uniform, Miriallia rubbed her thumb over it. Soon after the war, she had begun her career in photography. Against everyone's wishes she choose to go into war zones and document the destruction there. It was only at the most destructive sites did she vaguely think about of him. And what he was doing now, whether or not he had gone back to ZAFT, or done something else with his life.

But now she knew. He went back to the life of a soldier. And now that she was spending so much time in his company, that attraction was back in full force. It was driving her insane to be so close to him. Because he was a soldier and would always be one. That was something she did not think she could handle. If she become involved with him, she would be forever worried for his safety. So she did the only thing she could do. She ignored the attraction and tried very hard to pretend that he did not matter to her. Though it had been hard after kissing him, the last time. His kisses would more than compensate for her worry. Lord, it should be illegal for the man to kiss like that.

Frowning at the direction her mind was going in, Miriallia shut off the computer and turned to yell at the man of her thoughts.

"My God Dearka, are you done yet?" The door to the bathroom opened, before she could yell anything else. Out came a shirtless, damp Dearka. He had a towel wrapped around his neck and an eyebrow cocked at her.

Miriallia felt her mouth grow dry, just from looking at him. The life of a soldier had been good to him. His upper body was a sculpture of muscles and it made her want to run her fingers over them all. Shaking her head, she glared at him and dropped her gaze to the tag around her neck. Scowling at it too, she stuffed it back under her uniform and waited for him to get dressed.

Dearka started to ask her what she was so angry about, but stopped when he saw the faint blush covering her cheeks before she turned her back on him. He could not help the smile that made its way onto his face. So she wasn't so immune to him as she liked to act. He had to fight back the urge to laugh at her actions. Watching her as he put his shirt on, he couldn't help but notice that she frowned at her precious dog tag, before putting it back under the collar of her uniform.

He was so curious about that dog tag of hers that it made him want to pull it out of her hand most times just to see what was written on it. Most likely it was her name and facts, but the way she acted about it, made him think it had to be something else on there. Because why would she be so obsessed with her own dog tag?

"You can turn around, Miriallia. I'm done dressing."

She wiped around with her hands on her hips and looked him over. "It's about time. We are going to be late for our meeting and I would rather not have to listen to your Commander yell again. Plus Major Hahnenfuss is snooping around, so we need to be more careful. You really need to start calling me by my new name." Grabbing the disk off the desk she waited at the door for Dearka to follow her.

"Don't worry about Yzak. He isn't going to blow his top again. Quit worrying about Shiho also. She has stopped poking around after the little act we put on in the hanger last week. She finally believes our, or rather our story. Besides even if she did try to do some background check on you, we implanted all the files you would need in the academy database, and on the Minerva also."

"I know, but she still makes me nervous. It's like she is hiding something and knows that I'm not really Mira Koenig."

Dearka leaned down close to her ear, so that only she could hear him. "That's because you aren't"

Miriallia just sighed at him and continued down the corridor with him beside her. "Your wrong. I am her. After all Miriallia Haww is dead, remember?" She said quietly to him. It was hard to say that, but she needed the reminder just as much as he did.

"Well to me you will always be that beautiful, kind of crazy girl that fought with using her heart and showed kindness to everyone, no matter who they were." She turned quickly to look at him as his words sunk in. Her eyes shinning she smiled at him, before turning back around.

Realizing that she was not going to say anything, he decided to ask the one question that had plagued him for the last few weeks now. "So um, where did you come up with the name Koenig? I know that it isn't Kira's, or Sai's last name. It's definitely not Cagalli's or Lacus's, so where did it come from?"

Her hand automatically went to her chest where he knew the tag laid under her uniform, while she answered him. "It was Tolle's last name. I knew I couldn't give anyone who was alive, or it could be traced back to them. Plus it was the first name that I thought of."

Dearka gritted his teeth as he listened to her answer. Of course she would use **his** last name. Also the way she had clutched at her tag again. How could he have been so stupid. It all made sense now. That tag of hers was **his** tag, and she would never get to be Miriallia Koenig, so why not become Mira Koenig? And here he thought she had finally mourned and moved on, but apparently she would never do so.

"Come on, we're late," he said stiffly, as he pushed his way past her.

Miriallia watched him float past her and wondered as to what was going on in that head of his. It was like something had turned him cold and hard all the sudden.

**8-8-8-8-8**

"Yzak, please! There is something going on with this girl. I don't believe her to be a true ZAFT soldier. I know you are hiding something from me. Why won't you just tell me? I thought we were closer than that?" Shiho demanded. She had looked everywhere she could for information on this Mira Koenig. And it was there in all the right places, but it still did not seem quite right, like it was all made up and forged. It was all to perfect and robotic. Plus there was nothing on her combat data from the Minerva. Shiho knew that the Minerva had been through a multitude of battles on Earth, but the data only talked about two Zakus and the Impulse and Athrun's unit Saviour. So where is her flight and battle data?

"Shiho we have been over this before. She is who she says she is. I met her months ago on Aprilius , where her and Dearka did in fact fall in love. And after having her here, I can see that she drove Zala crazy, until he sent her here to be with Dearka. You can see for yourself that they are inseparable."

Shiho growled at him. He was still lying to her, and she knew it. But why? "Commander! How could Dearka just be in love with her and not have said anything before now? You may not be the type to joke around, but even you would have said something about him before now. Plus his attitude doesn't match with the story. When that photographer died, he looked like he had died too. Then all the sudden this 'girlfriend' shows up, one that just happens to look a lot like the dead photographer, and he is madly in love? Please do you think I'm stupid? I know you are hiding something from me about her. And until you decide to tell me the truth, we can't be. Dammit Yzak, why are you doing this?"

Before he could answer she turned and walked out of his office, slamming the door as she went.

"DAMMIT!" Yzak yelled as the door clicked shut. How could she do this? Why couldn't she just accept what she was told and leave it at that? Damn Zala, and damn Dearka for putting him in this position. If Athrun had just killed the girl or sent her to Orb, then he would not have to deal with her and the disruption she caused in his life and on his ship. Then there was Dearka, who was in love with the girl. If he had never met her then he would not have argued with him over her. How dare he call him an unfeeling bastard when his love life had just gone down the drain so that Dearka's could be worked on, with the bothersome Natural spy.

He slammed his fist on the top of his desk and pushed his chair back to go after Shiho when the door to his office opened and the two people he really did not want to see at the moment came in.

Dearka entered first and saluted properly for once, followed by Mira who also gave him a salute. Well at least Dearka had been teaching her the proper way to do things. Yzak had to fight his temper, to keep from yelling at them both.

Looking around the office, Dearka noticed that Yzak's chair was overturned and his best friend was seemed to be in a rage over something. He guessed it had something to do with the equally looking pissed Shiho that had left the office moments before they entered. For once he decided to keep all comments to himself and wait for Yzak to calm down enough to talk to them. Thankfully Miriallia had decided to do the same thing.

Turning his chair to its rightful position, Yzak sat back down and breathed in and out for a few seconds to get a grip on himself. "What do you have for me?" he finally asked after several seconds of quiet.

"Just this." Miriallia said tossing a disk over to him.

Catching in his hand, Yzak looked at with one of his eyebrows raised before putting it in the drive.

"On it you will find some very interesting things. And hopefully it will provide you with the proof you require to believe me." She got out of her seat and moved herself to stand behind Yzak. Dearka followed her, and stood on the other side of Yzak to look at the information that she had gathered. This would be the first time he had seen it, and he was mightily curious as to what she had collected.

Yzak and Dearka both sucked air in as the information popped up on the computer. It could not be true. How could he have done this?

"How did you get this? Where did you get this?" Both demanded in unison.

"First off, please. You can't be friends with Sai and Kira for as long as I have and not learn how to hack into computer systems and find the information buried there that no one wants seen. Secondly, I got this straight from the Supreme Chairman's database itself."

Turning to look back at the screen all three of them read words there. "So Supreme Chairman Dullindal, is responsible for the drop of Junis Seven? But it was radical supporters of Zala that did it. And the Chairman was there on the Minerva while it was happening. How could he have been the one responsible?" Yzak asked shaking his head and rereading it all over again.

"Because he found and paid the people to do it. He knew that all he had to do was say a few well placed words and Patrick Zala's supporters would jump to do his biding. I believe it has something to do with his connection to Logos and genetics. Your new Supreme Chairman is or use to be one to the leading geneticist in the world. Just look at the way he had that girl's genes altered to make her sound like Lacus Clyne. There also seemed to be some kind of communication between him and some one named Lord Jibril. Now my sources from Earth sent me a letter before all this happened, stating that Jibril is the new leader of Blue Cosmos. Why is your Chairman in league with someone like him?" She handed him the letter over his shoulder and waited while he read before speaking again. "Now do you believe me?"

Dearka leaned back and felt his muscles tighten with stress from all that he had just seen. Along with the explanation Miriallia had proved, there was also specs for a MS, that was definitely not ZAFT designed. This could only mean trouble for ZAFT in the future.

Yzak sighed and put his head in his hands. How could this be happening? The whole reason they were at war again was thanks to their new Supreme Chairman, who publicly voiced the need for peace and the want for a world without war. He and the whole of the ZAFT military were being used, for one man's selfish desires.

"Yes," came the chocked reply. "I believe you. Now we have to start our battle against him. I refuse to be used by this man or anyone else," Yzak said, slamming his hands on his desk. The vein on the side of his head was ticking away quickly. "Keep looking for further information. I will get in contact with Athrun and relay this to him and see what new things he has learned." He was so frustrated by this new development that he did not notice that he had actually called Athrun by his first name and not his last. Miriallia did and was glad that he could not see the smile on her face.

They were interrupted from talking further by a knock on the door. Gliding out from behind Yzak's desk, Dearka and Miriallia returned to their original seats as Yzak called for the person on the other side of the door to enter.

A young woman in a green uniform opened the door and smiled shyly at the trio. "Commander Joule you asked to be informed about the status of the Minerva and her battles. Well it seems that she was just in one. Here is the specs of the battle and all the data to go with it." She handed him the packet of information and saluted before leaving the room.

Slipping the new disk in, he pulled it up so that it would play on a larger screen so that everyone could see it easier. They all watched with rapt attention as the Minerva and her forces fought against the EAF and Orb forces at Crete. Miriallia was shocked when the Freedom made its appearance on the scene closely followed by the Archangel and dear Lord, the Strike Rogue. But what were they doing there?

Her question was answered when Cagalli's voice came over the speakers asking for all Orb forces to retreat and stop the battle. They were intervening in the battle. Miriallia felt her heart speed up as a Gundam came out of nowhere and flew at the Strike Rogue. She looked to see where Kira was and was shocked to find him fighting against Athrun. What the hell was going on? She grabbed Dearka's arm as the Freedom took out Athrun's unit. Why was Kira doing this? Didn't he know that was Athrun in there?

Then she saw it. The Gundam that had gone after the Strike Rogue was sending it's beam sword into the now, headless, armless MS. She had to fight back a scream as Cagalli's unit went crashing to the water below. Soon after it hit and sank a huge explosion irrupted from the dropping point. It was more than she could stand to see. She turned her head and buried it in Dearka's shoulder. Sobs racked her body as she thought about the friend she had just lost and the loved ones who had been left behind. She prayed that Athrun and Cagalli had gotten the chance to make up.

Yzak looked over at the sobbing girl and then looked up at his best friend. "That suit looked familiar. Whose was it?"

Wrapping his arm around Miriallia, Dearka smiled sadly before replying. "That was the Princess of Orb's MS. The one that Athrun use to be the bodyguard for before he rejoined ZAFT. Her machine looks familiar because you saved it during the battle of Jachin Due."

Nodding his head in remembrance of the occasion, Yzak felt a measure of sadness for the loss of Orb's ruling monarch. She had been a feisty girl and a strong leader, it was a shame that she was now dead.

**8-8-8-8-8**

Miriallia was too consumed in her grief for her lost friend to pay attention to the two men in the room with her. She vaguely felt Dearka wrap her in his embrace and pull her from the office. She also paid no attention to the calls of comrades in the halls.

"Hey Mira, Major Elsman. What's wrong with your girl, did she finally get a good look at you Elsman? I know that would make me cry." Several crew members joked as they passed. Dearka just toned them out and pulled Miriallia closer to him.

"Come on Mira. Lets get you in bed, so you can rest." He punched in the code to her room and floated in with her still crying and clinging to him. He had to undo her jacket and push it off of her. Her grief was to great to allow her to help him or care that he was undressing her. Next he pulled her stockings off and her shoes and pushed her towards the bed. "Here Mira, get in and take a nap. It will do you some good to rest."

Watching as she laid down, Dearka covered her up and wiped some of the wetness from her cheeks. He turned to leave, when her voice stopped him. "She's dead. Cagalli is gone. But how? What is Kira going to do? And poor Athrun," she murmured not really paying attention to him. "Why? Why is it that the innocent ones are always taken away?"

"I don't know Mira," he said sadly. He hated seeing her like this. Especially when there was not a damn thing he could do to spare her from this pain.

"First Tolle, then Commander La Flaga, and now Cagalli. When will it end?"

"Soon, sweetheart. It will end soon. We are going to get the Bastard for starting this again. Come on try to get some sleep."

He turned to leave again, but was stopped by her hand on his sleeve. "Don't leave me. I can't stand to be alone again. Please stay with me, hold me."

**8-8-8-8-8**

**Well that was certainly angsty at the end. Poor Cagalli dying like that. Guess who killed her, it could be that Orb hating angst boy. So Yzak is now on Mir's side and there is a traitor on the Voltaire, who will be making an appearance in the next chapter.**

**Please read and review.  
C-town Chica**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny**

**Authors note: Yea! An update. And boy have some of the reviews been rough. Next time I decide to kill a main character, I'm going to think twice about it. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I really do appreciate all the kind words and encouragement. Your reviews make my day ;)**

**Now on with the story.**

**8-8-8-8-8**

Looking around the corridor, the silent figure made sure that they were alone before entering the empty office. Locking the door after entering, the figure moved quietly towards the communicator and waited for the message that they knew was coming.

"Did you have any trouble getting in here?"

"No Sir, the Commander is out doing runs in his MS and it was a piece of cake getting around everyone else."

"Good. So is it her?"

"Sir, not to counter you, but why do you believe it to be this photographer?" the figure asked the other person on the line.

"Because, my person on the Minerva never returned and then there is that little trip that Athrun Zala made to the Voltaire. He and one other person left to go there but only he came back. Very interesting. That and from what you have told me this Mira Koenig, looks exactly like the photographer. Now is it her?"

"I do believe that it is. A couple of weeks ago, she and Major Elsman, left the Commander's office and she was crying. I found out that she was crying over the death of Orb's Princess. A regular ZAFT soldier would not care about the death of a ruler like Attha, but the photographer would? She fought with the Princess and is close friends with the Princess's twin brother. Also, I snuck in her room a few days ago, and she had tons of photos in her bathroom, some of which were of you, Chairman Dullindal, and Lacus Clyne."

"Well, I knew she would turn up. Very smart of Athrun hiding her on the Voltaire. It's just a shame they did not cover their tracks better. Anyway, keep a close eye on them and keep me informed. I do not want you to act just yet, I have somethings planned that can not be messed with."

The figure nodded their head and saluted. "Yes, Chairman. Anything for you and for ZAFT."

**8-8-8-8-8**

"Dammit!" Came the scream from the inside of the ZGMF-1001/K Slash ZAKU Phantom. The silver coordinator just smirked from his spot behind the pilot's seat. "Why can't I do this?"

"Maybe because you are a Natural?" Came the taunt.

The golden-brown haired pilot turned around and shot a glare at her tormentor. She refused to let his taunts get to her.

"You know, you would be dead if this was a real battle."

"I know that! I don't need you pointing it out to me." came the stiff reply.

"You were the one that wanted to learn to pilot a Mobile Suit." He did not want to admit it, but the girl was doing a good job at trying, though she would never be able to do it. She was just to slow and inefficient at piloting. If she tried it on the battlefield she would be dead.

Miriallia narrowed her eyes as she tried working the Mobile Suit again. It was harder than it looked and much more involved than she ever thought it would be. Kira and the others made it look so easy. Hell even Cagalli did well on her first time out. She instantly regretted thinking about the lost Orb Princess. It was to much that she had lost another friend to war, and it had taken her weeks to not be emotional about it. Dearka had called her to soft. Saying that she was still a crybaby and that she needed to pull herself together, because there was nothing she could do about it now. Maybe he was right, but it still pissed her off, that he would be so callous about it. Especially after the way he had taken care of her right after they found out.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she put all her energy on getting the unit to do as she wanted it to.

Not two minutes after she started again, did the computer system come on saying that she had been shot down. This time the scream that came out was deafening and was followed by a long and colorful stream of curses.

"Alright move so we can head back in. Dearka should be done soon with the work I gave him, and will be looking for you soon." Yzak resumed his position as pilot and expertly and smoothly returned the Slash ZAKU Phantom to it's rightful place.

Both quickly existed and went to the pilot's locker room to change back into their uniforms. Neither said a word once they left the cockpit. It was like the had an unspoken truce to be civil to one another inside the MS, but normal indifference and coldness outside it. In fact it had taken a lot of courage to ask him to teach her how to pilot. He had been hesitant at first but then had given in once she laid her reasons out for him.

He had wondered why she did not just get Dearka to teach her, but she had explained that Dearka would never want her to be inside one of those things. That he was to protective by half, and she needed to learn to use a Mobile Suit encase she needed to leave the Voltaire to save herself and them. Dearka would never had agreed to that, and told her that it was Cagalli's death that was making her want to pilot. Which was partly true. She had envisioned herself piloting a powerful Gundam and striking down the machine that had taken her friend away. Then she would remember that killing him would not bring Cagalli back, but deep inside the thought still made her feel better.

**8-8-8-8-8**

Dearka clicked the file close and stretched in his chair. He could not understand Yzak's sudden whim of assigning him paper work to do. Usually Yzak did all the paper work himself since he was so anal retentive as to how he wanted it completed, and Dearka never did it the 'right way'. But for the last three weeks he had been given the joyful duty. Whenever he would ask Miriallia if she wanted to help, Yzak would cut him off, saying that she was doing something in his office and could not be bothered. Needless to say he was overly curious as to what she was doing in there. Especially since her and Yzak did not exactly get along and they usually tried to stay away from one another.

Standing up, he picked up the disk and left the room to go collect Miriallia from Yzak. He nodded at the people he passed in the hall, yet did not really pay attention to them as he thought about Miriallia and the last few weeks with her.

She had been so emotional, almost reminding him of when they first met. It seemed that nothing he did could make her happy right now. Except for that first night, when they learned of the Princess's death. He had slipped in bed with her and held her while she softly cried into his chest. He had a feeling that she was exceptionally sad over the Princess's death, but that she was also thinking about her boyfriend's death. It had not been long before she had fallen asleep. But he could not bring himself to leave her. So he had pulled her closer to him and stroked his fingers through her hair until he had fallen off to sleep himself.

When she had woken up, she pulled away from him and pretended that they had not spent the night wrapped around one another. Her cold attitude had made him so mad that he had lashed out at her. He could not understand how she could be so indifferent, after what was the best night's sleep he had ever had. And they had not done anything other than hold one another. Which was a first for him. When she started crying again he had called her to soft and a crybaby. He regretted calling her those names, but they were still out of his mouth. If only he could remember that phrase that his mother had taught him as a child, 'You never have to take back, what you don't say.' After those words had left his mouth she had turned even colder on him, and started working closely with Yzak.

Coming upon the door to his friend's office he paused when the sound of soft voices came through the door. They were to soft for him to clearly understand what they were saying. Though the voices were unmistakably Miriallia's and Yzak's.

**8-8-8-8-8**

"You know I was being serious before. The reason you can't pilot, is because you are a Natural. Now listen to me before you go getting an attitude," he said cutting off any comments she was likely to make in response to his. "These machines are created for the use of Coordinators. The operating system on them is designed so that a Coordinator can use it. It is too advanced for a Natural. Hence you can't pilot my MS, because you are a Natural."

Miriallia thought about what he said. He was right. She remembered Sai trying to use the Strike once and not getting anywhere with it, but in trouble. She also remembered the talk of Morgenroete needing Kira to help them design some kind of operating system. She guessed that the OS he designed was one for Naturals, because how else would Commander La Flaga been able to pilot the Strike?

"Fine, your right. But I still want to practice. Because if I ever get the chance to pilot a machine that is Natural friendly, I will. That way I can finally be of help and not a burden."

Before more could be said between the two, Dearka opened the door and strode in. He looked at the two suspiciously but refrained from saying anything. He gritted his teeth at how closely the two were standing and pulled Miriallia closer to himself. She shot him an annoyed look but did not say anything.

"Here is the reports you wanted. If there is nothing else then we are going to be off to lunch." He gave a quick salute and pulled Miriallia out after him.

She turned and saluted Yzak before allowing Dearka to pull her along. Once outside the office, she tugged her hand out of his and stopped following him. "What is your problem now?"

"What are you talking about Mira?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you just walked into the Commander's office, gave both of us a dirty look, were rude to your friend and just acted like I belong to you by pulling me out of that office. Dearka, we are partners here. Lose the attitude with me."

"That's funny Mira. Because you are the one who has been having attitude with me. But fine I'm sorry. I just had a lot on my mind. Now can we please go to the cafeteria. I'm starving and you have to be since you were running late this morning and didn't have breakfast."

Her stomach growled answering his question for her. She ducked her head to hide the blush covering her face, but nodded her head in agreement. He laughed at her, and draped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her along with him.

They sat down and were in the midst of conversation when several other soldiers joined them. "Hey Mira, are you feeling better?" asked one of the girls, Brie. She was a regular soldier and one of the sweetest girls Miriallia had met on the ship.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for asking, Brie. How is your shift going today?"

"Good. Oh hi Major Elsman."

"Oh Brie, you don't have to call him that. Just call him by his real name, Dearka. Right sweetheart?"

He looked down at the mischief maker next to him. He was not sure what she was up to but he decided to play along with her."Yeah sure, Babe." To get even with her, he pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. He loved the way she blushed at his actions.

"So Mira when are you going to dump this loser and give the rest of us a chance?" piped up the soldier next to Brie.

Dearka narrowed his eyes at him, while Miriallia felt her cheeks go hotter. "Sorry Patrick, but this lug here got to me first. I just couldn't leave him. Besides who knows what will happen to him if I were to leave him. I'm betting he would be the big pathetic lump he was when I met him."

"Excuse me. I was not a big pathetic lump when you met me. I was a pri..."

Miriallia cocked her eyebrow at him in astonishment. If she was correct it sounded like he was about to say when he was a prisoner.

Realizing the mistake he was about to make, Dearka put a huge forkful of food in his mouth and kept on talking. The others at the table looked grossed out, Miriallia just shock her head at him. "See what I mean he would be lost without me. Sweetheart you aren't suppose to talk with your mouth full. Anyway, I'm sure these guys don't want to hear about how we got together. Besides you need to go do some runs on your MS, and I have some work to take care of." Picking up her tray, Miriallia left the table without waiting to see if Dearka was following and left the cafeteria.

Dearka did not have to try to hard to catch up with her. She was waiting for him right outside in the hallway. And for once she was smiling at him. He could not help himself but to smile back at her. "What's up with you?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing, I was just amazed by that blunder you almost made."

He lost his smile and narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh, don't get your briefs in a bunch, it tickled me, especially the way you recovered that oops," she teased, punching him on the shoulder.

Now he was truly confused. She had been nothing but cold to him the last few weeks, including her attitude before they went into the cafeteria, and now she was playing with her and wanting to be, what his friend? He decided then and there that nothing she did would ever surprise him again.

"What's going on Mira?"

She smiled kindly at him and slipped her arm through his pulling him towards the hanger. "Well I realized that I have been awful to you lately and other than calling me a crybaby 'again'," she stressed, "I have no real reason to be. So I've decided to be nice. Besides there is something about you Dearka Elsman that gets under a girl's skin and makes it hard for a girl to be mean to you. Now, come show me how to work that MS or yours."

**8-8-8-8-8**

**More fluff this time. So Miriallia is starting to the walls keeping her harden to Dearka. The spy has made contact with the Chairman. And the Voltaire will be making it's way to Aprilius One. Wonder what danger lies there?**

**Please read and review.  
C-town Chica**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny**

**Authors note: I don't think I've ever updated this quickly before. But the chapters have just been rolling out. Sorry to Writer of Dreams for not bringing Cagalli back. It wouldn't have worked as well if I had killed Sai. I really am sorry, that you are so upset about it. Also An1319, there's a part in here that you should like, thanks for giving me the idea about it ;) hugs!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I really do appreciate all the kind words and encouragement. Your reviews make my day ;)**

**Now on with the story.**

**8-8-8-8-8**

Miriallia smiled at the way Dearka was concentrating on his MS. It was as if she was not in the cockpit with him and the whole world had disappeared around him. The way he carefully touched the controls and keys, made her wonder if he was secretly in love with the machine. She almost snorted at the thought of the blonde haired man being in love with a Mobile Suit. She wondered if he was trying to show off how good a pilot he was. Reaching out, she punched him on the shoulder. She could not help the laughter the slipped from her lips, at the disgruntled look he gave her.

"What was that for?" he asked irritated.

"Silly, I already know that you are a great pilot. You don't have to show off. Besides I'm bored. I wanted you to show me how it worked not, ignore me while you work on your machine. Now move over, I want to try." She shoved his arm trying to get him to move.

Dearka snorted at that, and gave her a patronizing look. "Mira, you don't know the first thing about piloting. It's much harder than it looks," he lectured sternly, even as he unbuckled the safety belt and moved for her.

Not wasting a minute, she was buckled in and grasping for the controls. '_Dammit,' _she thought, _'this one was different from Yzak's.' _She knew that it would be, since Dearka's unit was a Gunner Zaku Warrior, but still she had hoped for similarities. She turned her head to plead with him to show her what to do, when he unbuckled her safety belt, and pulled her from the chair. He sat back down grabbed her had and pulled her down into his lap.

"What are you doing, Dearka Elsman?" she demanded turning her head to face him.

"I think I'm about to do a simulation run, while having a beautiful woman in my lap," he replied cheekily. She narrowed her eyes at him and turned back around, but not before he say the delighted smile on her face. "Hang on tight, we are about to begin the simulation. Now watch how I do it, and then afterwards we will go again and you can try to shooting."

She loved the idea. It would give her a chance to practice shooting without being worried about piloting. This was genius. Now to make it more interesting. "How about a competition?" she asked turning her her head to look back at him.

"What kind of competition?"

"Well whoever shots with the best accuracy, um gets whatever they want from the other. Deal?"

Dearka liked the terms of their bet, and the way her mind work. He could not help but smirk at the fact she was about to lose and was going to have to kiss him. He struck his hand out to shake with hers.

In a matter of minutes the simulation was running and Dearka was doing his best to destroy the enemy around him. He dodged one way and swung his gun around to shot the enemy behind him. It had been so long since he had done a simulation like this. It reminded him of the early days of the first war and the simulation battles he, Yzak, and Athrun use to do. Also how Miguel was sure they were all going to kill each other since they tended to use their force in a very chaotic way. Also there was the fact that Athrun and Yzak were always turning the simulation into some kind of competition. It sadden him thinking about Miguel and how simple life seemed back then.

He became so involved in his thoughts that his shots were less accurate and more a reflex built from fighting for so long. He was not paying any attention to what was happening around him, as he replayed all the events that lead him to this point in his life.

An elbow brought him out of his state and back to the world around him. "Hey you, okay in there?" came the softly asked question from the beauty in his lap.

"Huh, oh yeah. Well let's see what you have to try to beat. Ninety-seven percent, not bad. You could just forfeit now, and save yourself the embarrassment. Of course, I'll still get what I want, since it will be a loss."

"Not in your dreams, Buster. I will never forfeit, and I will win. Alright lets get this thing going. And you better pilot this thing good, in other words no getting us killed." With that said, Miriallia turned her head back around and focused on the screen in front of her.

A few minutes later the simulation was beeping that it was through. Turning in Dearka's lap so that she could see him better, she could not help but smile triumphantly at him. They were waiting for the results to come in, but she knew that she had done better than him. It did not take long for them, and sure enough she had beaten him, ninety-eight percent accuracy. "I guess that means I won!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"Well that's a load of crock. How fair is that? I had to pilot and shoot, all you had to do was shoot. How did you out gun me? Huh, Mira how did you do it?" he demanded to know.

She knew that she could not tell him that Yzak had been teaching her. He would be furious with both of them, and never let her near a Mobile Suit again. "Okay on, Dearka shooting isn't that hard, and I just got lucky. Chill out."

"No, shooting isn't hard, but having ninety-eight percent accuracy is hard to achieve especially for a rookie. Mirial..."

Her glare stopped him from using her real name. "Mira, you and I both know that you are no pilot. You are a computer girl, a CIC. So how did you do it?"

"What? I'm just nothing more than a Natural, CIC expert and war photographer?"

**8-8-8-8-8**

The shadow outside the cockpit of the Gunner Zaku Warrior could not believe it's good luck at the conversation going on inside. The two did not seem likely to stop anytime soon, and thank you God, the words Natural photographer were just thrown out. That was all the shadow needed to confirm that Mira Koenig was really Miriallia Haww.

**8-8-8-8-8**

She had just thrown out the phrase, and he flinched at how cold her voice sounded. He had done it again, taken her from being happy and playful and made her mad. Well she deserved it, because he was just as mad and if he had to be then she needed to be also.

"Knock it off Mira. You know that's not what I meant. Why..."

He was cut off by the image of Yzak coming over the screen. "Dearka, you and Mira get your asses into my office right now." With that said his image disappeared.

"Well that did not sound good. Come on we should get there before he blows a blood vessel," Dearka said pushing Miriallia from his lap.

Both quickly left the Mobile Suit never noticing the shadowy figure right next to them.

**8-8-8-8-8**

Not bothering to knock, Dearka entered the office with Miriallia following close behind him. She almost collided with him when he stopped suddenly. It was the sight of Shiho that stopped him. She was never there when they had meetings. Usually Yzak tried to keep her busy, whenever they needed to meet, so that she could not bother them. But since her presence was here, that must mean this was ZAFT business. He had almost forgotten about the war, as crazy as the sounded. He had become so wrapped in Miriallia, and the EAF had not attacked since she had first come aboard the Voltaire, that the thought of the war slipped his mind. He felt like a fool.

He only remembered to salute when Miriallia did. "Commander, you wanted to see Dearka and myself," she said smoothly, covering for Dearka's lack of attention.

"Yes, now sit down."

Miriallia pulled Dearka down with her. She nodded at Shiho and gave the silver haired man most of her attention. The rest was focused on Dearka. He had gone pale once they entered the office. She was concerned for him and wanted to leave so that she could find out what was plaguing him. They may have just fought, but she was still worried for him. She had meant it earlier when she said that he got under a girl's skin. More importantly he got under her skin. She was tired of fighting the way she felt for him. Tired of pretending that she did not care. She still did not want to be with him because of her fear that something would happen to him too, but she knew that she could not live her life ruled by fear. She was somewhat impressed at how quickly she came to this, but then again it had not come quickly since it had been building since before the end of the last war. Pulling her attention back to the conversation around her, she reached her hand out and grasped Dearka, intertwining her slender fingers with his much larger ones.

"We have been called back home by the council. It seems we are being sent to the moon to help out there, but they want to give more instructions in person before sending us. Mostly it is a pain in the ass. What the hell, are they thinking? If they need help at the moon then why make us come all the way to Aprilius One only to send us back out? From L5 all the way back out to the moon, that is nothing more than a big waste of time. This is why I quit the council."

The other three occupants in the room quit listening to the ravings of the enraged Commander. Two of them knew that once he got started there was not stopping him. The other just did not care, she had more importantly things on her mind. They only turned their attention back to him when he called their names.

"Dearka, you and Shiho will be coming along with me to headquarters. Mira, you are to stay here and work on those reports I gave you."

"Yes sir," came the chorus of three voices.

"Good, now you are all dismissed."

Dearka dropped Miriallia's hand and left the office first. He was followed by Miriallia and Shiho.

"Dearka, Mira wait. I need a word with you two." Shiho said putting a restraining hand on both of them.

"What do you want Shiho?" Dearka asked impatiently. He was still mad at himself and was more than willing to take it out on others. Also there was the fact that his and Shiho's relationship had not been all that great since Miriallia had come on board. In fact it was down right hostile between the two of them.

"Just a little warning. You both need to watch your backs tomorrow when we get to the homeland. There seems to be something going on here on the Voltaire. So it would be wise to watch yourselves." With that she left the two alone.

Dearka had to keep from yelling out after her. What did she mean by that? His hands were clinched into fist at his sides as his temper took over.

Miriallia felt cold chill race down her spine. That was more than a warning, it was a threat and it had her spooked. Reaching out she grabbed onto Dearka's arm, needing the comfort his strength usually provided.

He knew she was frightened and it made him just that more pissed. He pulled her into his arms, glaring out unseeing, while Miriallia burrowed into him. "Dearka, let's go to my room. I would feel much better there. Besides maybe we should talk," Miriallia said turning her head to the side so she could hear his heart beating underneath her ear.

"Fine let's go." He released her but kept one arm around her waist as they floated down the hallway.

**8-8-8-8-8**

Neither said a word until they reached her room. Waiting while she punched in the code, he looked down the hallway to make sure they had not been followed.

Once her door slide open he pushed her in and followed, locking the door behind them. Miriallia moved to sit on the bed, but Dearka was to frustrated to sit. His mind was full of thoughts that were starting to bug him. First there was Miriallia's shooting ability and her refusal to explain where she learned how to do so. Then there was the fact that he had forgot about the damned war. It made him crazy. What kind of soldier was he? And lastly there was Shiho and her parting words. They had scared Miriallia, and worried him as to what she was planning. That was no warning but a threat. And it pissed him off that it had bothered Miriallia so badly.

He turned towards her and took a step towards her, cupping her face in his hands.

**8-8-8-8-8**

Perfect, it was just simply perfect. The Voltaire was being called back to Aprilius One. To think two great developments in one day. Wouldn't the Supreme Chairman be pleased? Now all that was needed would be for that fool Joule to leave his office. Then a message could be sent to the Supreme Chairman, that it was in fact the photographer and that she would be alone on the ship, since the officers had to go to headquarters. Now would be the chance to kill the filthy Natural, and rid the world of one more of them. Now, how to get Joule out of his office?

**8-8-8-8-8**

Yzak sighed in frustration. As if he did not have enough to do, now they were being called back to the homeland. This call back worried him. It was highly unlike the council to do something like this. They usually sent out orders and left it at that. What more could they have to say that needed to be done in person? All of this was starting to give him a headache.

He shuddered at the sudden realization that someone might know about Mira. If so, then they were all in worlds of trouble. He felt a tiny nub of worry for the bossy Natural grow in his gut. He was not particularly fond of her, in fact he disliked her. But still, she had this presence surrounding her that made it hard not to want to protect her. Plus he enjoyed his verbal spars with the girl. She had also brought life back to his friend, who had seem close to losing it just after her death had been announced.

The more he thought about this, the more he became stressed. His anger was taking hold and he felt the overwhelming urge to punch something.

How could this have happen? It was impossible. They had created a flawless background for her, one that she planted in the system herself. Which had frightened him at how easily it had been for her to hack and cover her tracks in ZAFT's computer system. Even with that in the main system, they had Athrun place her in the Minerva's logs, in case anyone checked there for her. So the only other possible means for them to find out was a traitor. His first thought went straight to the one person he knew was suspicious of Mira. Shiho.

**8-8-8-8-8**

Dearka started to say something when his communicator went off. "Dammit," he muttered softly after seeing that Yzak wanted him.

"I'm sorry, look stay here. When I get back we will talk." He put his hand inside his jacket and pulled a gun out, handing it to her. "Do you know how to use this?" he asked, straightening out his jacket.

"Yes. But why are you handing me this?" she asked surprised. She stood up to be on more even ground with him and turned her cheek more into his palm that was cupping her face.

"Because there is something going on here. I have to go talk to Yzak, and I don't want to leave you unprotected. I would just take you with me, but Yzak said that he only wanted me, which means that it is really important. When I get back we will talk. Don't leave till I get back." he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Dropping his hand from her face, he turned and left her room without a backwards glance.

She locked the door as soon as it closed behind him. Turning around to place the gun on her night stand, she was shocked to find an aqua ribbon on the floor. She recognized it as hers, and wondered how it got here. She remembered loosing it before the end of the last war, in fact she lost it the night her and Dearka had talked. But that would mean that he had found it and kept it.

Miriallia felt something flutter in her stomach at the realization that he had kept her ribbon with him for two years. Also the fact that he had kept it inside his jacket close to his heart. She felt tears cloud her eyes, as she stared at the ribbon.

She wiped her tears away, when a knock sounded on the door. She knew it could not be Dearka because he had just left. She was worried that it might be Shiho. She picked up the gun and walked over to the door. "Who is it?" she called out.

"Mira, it's me Brie. May I come in?" called the voice through the door.

Miriallia knew that Dearka would not want anyone coming in the room, especially while he wasn't in there, but Brie was harmless. She was a young soldier and a sweet girl. She had done nothing but befriend Miriallia ever since she had come on board.

Placing the gun back on the table, Miriallia unlocked the door and opened it for Brie to enter. She smiled at the younger girl and invited her to sit down.

"What can I do for you, Brie?" she asked taking a seat back on her bed.

"Oh, nothing really. I was just hoping we could talk. I saw that Major Elsman had left and thought this would be the best time. I've wanted to become friends with you ever since you came aboard, but you have always been busy with the Major or the Commander. So when I saw him leave, I thought this would be the best time. So hi."

"Hi," Miriallia said back. "I would like to be friend with you also."

"Well I heard that we will be back on Aprilius One tomorrow. Do you have to go with the Commander and both Major Elsman and Major Hahnenfuss to headquarters tomorrow?"

"No, I'm staying here on the ship. I have some reports to do for Commander Joule. Why are you getting to disembark?"

"Oh no. No one else is allowed to leave. Maybe if you get done with those reports we could hang out. You could meet more of the other staff."

"That sounds like fun. I will look forward to that." Miriallia was impressed with how nice Brie was. No one else had made this kind of overture to get to know her. She realized that she was looking forward to talking with her more tomorrow.

Before they could talk more, Brie's communicator went off and she had to leave. But she promised to see Miriallia the next day.

**8-8-8-8-8**

Yzak's conversation played over in his mind as he worked his way back to Miriallia. So if his friend was right, they had a traitor among them and tomorrow had the potential to become very dangerous. Now on top of everything that was going on he had to wonder what was going to happen when they went to Aprilius One.

Yzak was sure that he knew who the traitor was, but he refused to tell Dearka who he believed it to be. Saying that he was going to deal with it on his own. Dearka had his own ideas about who it was, but that would mean trouble for them all.

He was unsure about leaving Miriallia alone tomorrow. He did not like it one bit, but there was no way he could take her with them. He would just have to make sure that she knew to keep the gun on her at all times, and to lock her doors and not let anyone inside her room. Maybe he should just tie her to his bed and lock her in his room. That idea held certain appeal to him.

He did not even bother to knock on her door as he unlocked the code and swiftly entered. He found her sitting on her bed and staring at some object in her hands. "What do you have there, Mira?" he asked locking the door back behind him.

"Hum, oh it's not important right now. Anyway, what did Yzak want?" she asked stuffing her hands underneath her.

"It was nothing."

Neither one said a word for a moment as they both stared at the other. "So are you going to tell me what was going on in that head of yours when we walked to Yzak's office?" she asked patting the bed beside her. Inviting him to sit down next to her.

He let out a stream of air and scratched the back of his head. "It's embarrassing."

"So, tell me anyway. I promise I won't laugh at you."

"Iforgotaboutthewar."

"What? Dearka speak slower and separate your words."

"Alright. When we walked in I realized that the meeting had to be about the war and ZAFT or Shiho wouldn't have been there. And it dawned on me that I had forgotten about the war. Okay? How stupid is that. I'm a soldier in the ZAFT military and I forgot about the damn war."

Miriallia got up and walked over to him, placing her arms around his waist. "Dearka, honey, it's okay. That doesn't make you less of a soldier. We have all had so much on our minds and so much going on that it is normal that you would have forgotten. Plus the EAF hasn't attacked since I got here."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He leaned his head against the top of her, smelling her sweet scent shampoo. "Thanks Mira. Now tell me what you were looking at when I came in. And please just tell me. I'm really not in the mood to have to argue with you."

She pulled back from his embrace just enough to look up into his face. She granted him a heart stopping smile and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "It was a very sweet and simple object, but one that means a great deal to someone. It also means a great deal to me."

Dearka took that to mean that she was looking at that damn dog tag of hers again. "So what was it?"

"Close your eyes, and hold out your hand," she told him playfully.

He rolled his eyes at her, but did as he was told. No sooner than he closed his eyes did he feel a thin piece of material drop into his hands. Opening his eyes he found his or rather her aqua ribbon sitting in his hands. He felt his face heat up with embarrassment, at being caught with the ribbon. "H...How did you get this?" he asked.

"It fell from your inside your jacket when you pulled the gun out to hand to me. I found it after you left. Why do you have this?"

Clearing his throat, he felt worried about what her reaction would be when he finally told her the truth. "I have it, because I love you. I love you, Miriallia Haww. And don't give me that look. I refuse to call you by a false name and another man's last name, when I'm telling you that I love you for the first time. So Miriallia Haww, I love you."

Miriallia felt tears leap to her eyes at his words. "When I thought that you had died, I died. All I could think about was you, and how I had missed all chances of finding you and trying to make things work with you. That is why I had the ribbon. It reminded me of you and whenever I was needing a lift or a moral boost I would look at your ribbon and think about you. You were the one thing that made me want to be better."

Leaping into his arms, Miriallia placed tons of kisses around his face. Her lips captured his in a passionate kiss, where she was positive had she not been holding onto him, she would have snuck to the floor. Pulling back to catch her breath, she smiled at him as her fingers traced his face. "Stay with me tonight. I want to be with you. I want to be loved by you. Please stay."

Dearka captured her lips again, letting his kiss answer for him. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down. Untangling himself from her, he left her long enough to check the locks on the door and turn out the lights, before he returned to her.

**8-8-8-8-8**

**Dearka finally confesses his love to Miriallia. The traitor is getting closer and making plans to harm Miriallia. And there is trouble brewing on Aprilius One.**

**Please read and review.  
C-town Chica**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny**

**Authors note:Alright guys the first part of this is mush. But it appeases my hapless romantic side. More action at the bottom. And I maybe hurt after ya'll read the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoy. **

**Updates maybe a little slower. My brother is getting married this weekend and I have a lot to do for that, plus school and work.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I really do appreciate all the kind words and encouragement. Your reviews make my day ;)**

**Now on with the story.**

**8-8-8-8-8**

It was the warm, naked body against his own that woke, Dearka. Cracking an eye open, he looked over to find Miriallia snuggled close to him, with an arm thrown over his chest, one of her legs rested between his and her head pillowed on his shoulder. He could not help but smile at the childish way she slept.

He tried to stretch without waking her, but found it to be an impossible task. So instead he settled for cramped muscles, so that she could have a few more moments of sleep. Pulling the slumbering Miriallia closer to him, he gently kissed the top of her head. Turning his gaze back to the ceiling he slowly let his hand run up and down her satiny back as he worried about the day ahead of them.

He did not like leaving Miriallia all alone on the Voltaire but they really had no choice. The High Council had wanted to see them and they had been specific in saying only Yzak, Shiho, and himself were to be there. It was highly odd that they had requested this, and it made him more apprehensive about what was coming. The idea of tying Miriallia to his bed still held certain appeal to him. He would know where to look for her, but then it would only be fun to have her tied there as long as he could join her.

Dearka could not help the smirk that made its way to his face as he thought about her reaction to being tied to his bed. It would not be one of happiness, he was sure. In fact if he tried it, then he was certain that the whole ship would most likely be able to hear her out-rage. As great as his idea sounded he knew he could not do it. In his gut, he knew that something was going to happen today, and he was not sure he would be able to do anything to stop it.

Dearka did not realize that he had tightened his grip on Miriallia until she let out a startled yell. He immediately lessoned his grip, but the damage was done. She was now awake and staring at him shyly. Stretching against him, she worked the kinks out of her muscles, and then sat up, taking most the covers with her. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" she asked with a devilish gleam in her aqua eyes.

Seeing the odd combination of shyness and devilment on her face was enough to bring a true smile to his face. Reaching up, he pulled her back down and wrapped his arms around her.

She maneuvered herself so that she was now laying on top of him. Crossing her arms over his chest, she laid her chin on top of her hands and stared at him, waiting for an answer. "Well, did you sleep good?" she finally asked again, when he still said nothing.

"Not really. I had this harpy demanding my attention all night. She wouldn't let me sleep at all, until I exhausted her. And then just as I tried to fall asleep this lump of mass settled onto me."

"Harpy!" she exclaimed hitting his chest. She missed the twinkle in his dark amethyst eyes. "Kept you up all night? Lump of mass, am I?" she fussed trying to roll off of him.

"You forgot the demanding part," he said wrapping his arms around her so that she could not move. "And yes, you are all those things. But most importantly, you are my harpy and my lump of mass."

Miriallia rolled her eyes at his unromantic words, but felt her heart lighten. "You are, aren't you? I mean mine," he asked sounding both unsure and nervous. Which was understandable, since until last night they had made no move to declare such things. But now that was all over, she knew in her heart and soul that he was were she finally belonged.

Hearing the worry in his voice, she reacted to it immediately. Leaning up she kissed him softly, pulling back she smiled into his beautiful amethyst eyes. "Of course, I'm yours. Just like you are mine. Though if you call me harpy one more time I may have to hurt you." She attempted to sound stern with him, but failed miserably as she broke into peals of laughter, due to his tinkling fingers.

Dearka pulled one hand away from the job of tickling her, and raised saluting her. "Yes, Ma'am," he exclaimed in his best soldier voice. He caught her hand before she could hit him and rolled them over so that they were both on their sides facing one another. His fingers traced the soft planes of her face. He could not stop touching her. It was as if he was worried that if he did then she would disappear and it would have all been a dream.

"Hey," she said softly, "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. And believe me that was no dream, because it has never been that good in my dreams," she continued answering all his unspoken thoughts.

A broad smirk made its way onto Dearka's face. "So you dreamed about us did you? I knew you couldn't resist my charm."

Miriallia snorted and rolled her eyes at him again. "I was wrong. My dreams were better. They didn't have your insufferable, over-inflated ego in them."

"Well then I guess, I'm just going to have to prove you wrong. No dream is better than the real thing," he said rolling again so that he was above her.

Dearka braced himself on his elbows and stared down at the woman beneath him. Her breathing was just as labored as his own, and she was laughing softly. When the both finally managed to catch their breaths, Miriallia turned her head to kiss his soft mouth. "I don't think I quite got the message. Maybe we should try that again," she teased.

Dearka groaned and rolled off her. "I couldn't, even if I wanted to," he laughed throwing an arm out to the side. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you are trying to kill me. Now concede, that was better than some silly dream."

"It was," she agreed, snuggling into him. They laid there quiet and content. Both lost in their own thoughts. "Dearka?"

"Hum"

"You won't be gone long will you?"

"As long as the High Council needs to talk to us. Why?" he asked propping up to look at her better.

"No reason. I was just curious. I guess I will spend the day in Yzak's office looking for more information on the chairman's plans."

He reached out and placed some of her hair behind her ear. "I would rather you stay in your room or mine."

"Why?" she questioned sitting up.

"Because I have a bad feeling about today. And if you stay here, then no one knows you are here. I just think that someone is keeping tabs on you." His face was serious and worry etched lines around his eyes.

Miriallia ran a finger over his troubled brow, smoothing the creases there. "Dearka, everything will be okay. I will keep your gun with me and stay out of sight. Besides, I have to go to Yzak's office to work. The documents I need are all there."

Dearka did not like it one bit, but he relented. "Fine, but promise me that you will keep your gun on you."

"I promise. Though there isn't much room inside mine uniform. Maybe I should strap the gun to my leg. Or maybe you can think of another place to put it. Or better yet, you could strap it to my leg for me," she teased trying to make him smile.

It worked but not by much. He was determined to be worried and not much was going to distract him from it. Settling down against him again, Miriallia felt some of his apprehension seep into her, but she refused to give in to it. If she did, then there was no telling what Dearka would do, once he caught on.

**8-8-8-8-8**

Yzak was feeling more agitated by the moment. He had not gotten much sleep the night before. His mind had been consumed with the meeting with the High Council in the morning. Most of his time had been spent trying to figure out what the Council wanted. They would not know about Mira unless told about her presence, but that still seemed unlikely. Having gone through the computer files time and time again, he could not find anything tampered with. Nothing that showed someone knew about the fake files. This would be why he was feeling so frustrated. Because everything he did lead to a road block. Not one damn thing he did, alloted a clue to the council's intentions.

Slamming his hands down onto his desk, Yzak swore violently. The line on his communicator rang, interrupting his thoughts. Hitting the button, he opened the line. "What?" he barked.

"I'm sorry sir but there is an urgent message for you."

"Well, who is it from?" He asked still yelling at his secretary.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't know. The exact location is not known, it is coded but the only thing clear is that it is for you and very urgent."

"Fine send it to me."

"Yes, sir."

Yzak sat down in his chair waiting to see what this message was and who it was from. His secretary had been right the damn thing was coded. It took him several minutes to break the code and then several more to set it up to play. By the time he finally got everything set up, his mood had darkened. The face that popped up on his screen did not help matters.

"Yzak. There have been some change in plans. The Supreme Chairman caught on to me. And tried to have me killed. I finally found the Archangel and am currently stationed there. I'm sorry to just now be getting this to you, but things have been rather complicated. I received your last message, and I agree he is planning something big. Please watch your backs. We are currently in Orb. Dullindal had it burned. I am only glad Cagalli isn't here to see what has happened to her country." At this part, Yzak watched as the image of Athrun faltered and pain grew in his emerald eyes.

The message continued playing after a moment of silence. "I'm not sure how long we will be here. The Eternal is still in space and it has launched. Lacus had some people develop new suits since Kira destroyed mine and Shin destroyed the Freedom. The new suits are identical with some new modifications to the Freedom and Justice. Code names Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice. I know that you could probably careless about this, but I felt you needed to know. Kira wants to get back to space to protect the Eternal, so you can most likely find us there. If you need something send a message to the Eternal. Commander Waltfeld is there and will assist you."

At this point, Yzak was feeling incredible unease seep into him. Athrun was found out. Does that mean that Dearka and his own role in this is known? And how was Athrun found? Damn this was more than he needed today. He already had enough to worry about without this added bit of information. Everything happening at once, helped him to be not be angered by the fact that Athrun was once again butting in and telling him what to do.

"Okay, I know you are probably impatient for me to get to the point. And here it is. I found out that the Supreme Chairman is behind the disappearance of Eileen Canaver and several other moderates from the old High Council. I'm not sure why he got rid of them, but he has. He is also the one who pushed the leader of Logos, to destroy Brazil, with that monster of a Gundam. He seems to be focusing on something big coming up. I'm not sure but it seems that he is working on a secret project to destroy anyone who gets in his way. If I get more then I will send it to you. The Archangel should be moving to space soon. From there I will contact you. Please tell Miriallia that everyone else is fine. Also one last thing Yzak, there was another traitor on the Minerva that turned me in. That means Dullindal could have one or more on the Voltaire. Please watch your backs."

With that, Athrun's face disappeared from the screen. And Yzak was left with an unspeakable amount of dread.

**8-8-8-8-8**

Creeping into the room, traitor watched as its accomplice loaded their gun. "So you are sure about this?"

Turning around to glare at the person that entered her room, the gunman simply replied, "Of course. Now leave me. I have to make sure things are set up to go according to plan. I want you to keep on eye on the girl. Don't let her out of your sight. If something happens then contact me. Don't do anything brash. Do you understand me?"

"Of course. But just remember I'm the one in charge here. You are suppose to be following my orders."

"Don't make me kill you," the gunman replied pointing their gun at the second person's head. "Now get out. And stay out of Elsman sights. The last thing we need is for him to think something is up with his precious Natural."

The traitor glared at the gunman, but left just the same. That had been no idol threat.

**8-8-8-8-8**

Yzak rubbed the tension out of his shoulders and began destroying the message from Athrun. It would not do them any good if someone were to find this. Thought the only one that had access to his personal files was himself and Mira, since she had proved that she could hack into his account no problem. He had tried changing his password, but the crazy witch had gone right through that.

Right in the middle of deleting it, a knock came at his door, and Shiho entered his office. Looking up, he found her to be tense. That in and of itself, confused him since she should have nothing to be tense about unless she was the traitor like he was starting to fear she was.

"What is wrong, Shiho?" he asked softly watching as she stiffened at the sound of her name. "You look worried," he continued trying to force something out of her.

"Don't talk to me like that, Commander. And I am worried. It seems unnatural that the High Council would call us back. I'm asking you one last time, please tell me the truth about that girl. If this has anything to do with her, then I will help you," she begged him.

"I've told you before, Major. There is nothing going on with her. She is who she is."

"Fine. You just signed your death warrant."

**8-8-8-8-8**

**I know, I know. I didn't get anywhere else and I said that they would be at Aprilius One. But this was just to great a place to end it. Evil Cliffhanger! No killing the author. What did Shiho mean by that and will the traitor(s) every show themselves? What's up with the disappearance of the older High Council members?**

**Please read and review.  
C-town Chica**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny**

**Authors note:I know, I know such a long time between updates. Sorry guys but this one definitely has action and another shock. And before anyone gets irked for what happens, just bare with me. I do have something planned out for the madness happening. So please don't give up on the story or me after this chapter. I promise I will make it worth while. Also this chapter is a little short, so I will have the next chapter up quickly to make up for that.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and is sticking with me in this. You are all great!!!**

**Now on with the story.**

**8-8-8-8-8**

The atmosphere in the small shuttle carrying Yzak, Dearka, and Shiho was cold and unbearable. No one spoke and at least two of them were mad as hell, the other could not wipe the goofy grin off his face. It had been this way ever since, Dearka had stepped foot inside Yzak's office, and the change in location had not changed anything.

Breaking the silence, Yzak turned the full force of his icy glare onto the blonde haired Coordinator. "Would you wipe that damned grin off your face, before I do it for you?"

Dearka just cocked a blonde eyebrow at the angered man in response. "What is eating you?" He knew what was bothering Yzak. It was the same thing that was bothering him. The High Council and what they wanted.

"Your stupid grin is bothering me," came the biting reply.

Before Dearka could respond Shiho cut them both off. "Will you both shut the hell up. I'm in no mood to listen to the two of you act like four year olds. Besides we are here." Standing up she straightened her jacket and made sure the gun hidden under there would not be visible.

Both Yzak and Dearka glared at the young woman as she exited the shuttle. Though not for the same reasons. Dearka was pissed at being called a four year old, especially when she had been giving both of them the silent treatment like a child. Yzak was livid with her. Her threat was still the foremost thing in his mind. He could not understand what had made her say it, unless his suspicion had been confirmed. But he still refused to believe that the woman he cared for would betray them like that. Betray him like that. Maybe she was right and they should have told her. But then there was the worry for Mira. That stupid Natural was causing more trouble than she seemed worth. Then again she was helping them stop a new evil from causing more havoc in the world, and she also made his friend not such as big an idiot as he normal was. All of this was giving him a headache.

Watching as Shiho disappeared from sight, Yzak caught a glimpse of her adjusting something. Like she was trying to hide something under her jacket. Narrowing his eyes he tried to figure out what she had, but to no avail. "Before we join her, I have something to tell you," Yzak mumbled.

"What is it?" Dearka asked.

"I received a message from Athrun this morning. I don't have enough time to go into detail. But he has done it again. He left ZAFT and is back on the legged ship."

"Wait what?" Dearka asked not really paying attention to what Yzak had just said. His mind was currently spacing out on other things. Would Athrun know something about the High Council? "What did Athrun want? Does he know something about why the High Council has called us back?" Dearka asked putting a restraining hand on Yzak's shoulder

Yzak sighed in frustration. If it wasn't enough to have to deal with Shiho, now he had to deal with Dearka zoning out on him. Risking the chance he went into further detail, even though they did not have time for this. "He didn't say anything about that. Just that the Supreme Chairman had found him out. And apparently he tried to have Athrun killed." Dearka's amethyst eyes widen at this bit of news. "Obviously he was unsuccessful. Athrun managed to escape and make his way back to the legged ship."

"You know it does have a real name. Or better yet this is it's real name, The Archangel," Dearka said interrupting Yzak.

"Whatever," Yzak said rolling his eyes before continuing. "He also gave a warning about Dullindal having an insider on the Voltaire, keeping track of things for him. Also a few more things."

"Commander, Elsman are you coming? We don't have all day," Shiho said walking back into the shuttle. Both men separated and nodded their heads at her.

Falling silent, they followed her down the corridor that would take them to the High Council. Yzak was frustrated. He had risked taking the time to tell Dearka about the situation and now there was a possibility that they had been overheard. Not like he told him anything to important, but he did not want others to know that Athrun was on the legged ship. Since he had started talking, he was now aggravated that he did not have the last few minutes he needed to finish telling Dearka what he learned. That was the second time she had interrupted him while he was dealing with Athrun's letter. He kept a weary eye on the back of her dark head. The threat she had laid down was still foremost in his thoughts. He just wished he could figure out, what the hell it meant. If it had something to do with her being their traitor, he was not all that certain he could handle it. He loved her. It was that simple, even if he did not show it. Her being Dullindal's traitor meant that she was willing to betray him and was only there to keep an eye on them.

Dearka sighed tiredly. It figures that she would interrupt them while they were trying to talk about this. Just when it seemed that they might be getting a few more leads on what the Supreme Chairman was up to, something comes along to put a halt to it. His dark amethyst eyes narrowed at the dark haired woman in front of him. If only she had given them a few more minutes so that Yzak could have finished what he was going to say. It could have been something really crucial. And now he would have to wait till they got back to the Voltaire to find out. He hoped that Yzak had not erased the message already, but knowing the silver haired man, he most likely had.

It was a short walk from the transportation hanger to the main area of head quarters and even shorter from there to the High Council meeting room. They were greeted by a man in a black and purple uniform, who seemed to be waiting for them. "Ah, Commander Joule, Majors Elsman and Hahnenfuss there you are. Nice to see you all again. There is a meeting still going on so it will be a few more minutes before you will be called in."

"Thank you Captain," Yzak said, as all three saluted the man in front of them.

It was a tense wait. All three were immersed in their own thoughts and shooting glares at one another. Shiho shifted nervously, making sure her gun was still there. She hated what she was going to have to do today, but she had no choice or she would be found out. Dearka paced back and forth, wishing that he was back on the Voltaire with Miriallia. Yzak stood rigid and tense, as his mind raced with millions of thoughts. And none of them very pleasant.

Suddenly the door opened and the Captain stepped back out to usher them inside. Walking inside all three, found the High Council looking at them expectantly. Well all the High Council but one, it seemed that the Supreme Chairman was missing from this event. Dearka and Yzak did not know if they were relieved by this or not.

"Commander Joule, Major Elsman, Major Hahnenfuss, thank you for coming. We understand that this is an inconvenience for you all. Especially since you have been pulled from the battle lines, but the we did need you three here. We have heard great things about the Voltaire. You have an excellent battle record and have done a great service to the homeland so far. Starting with your part in breaking up Junis Seven."

Both Yzak and Dearka clinched their fist behind their backs at the mention of Junis Seven. It had been the Supreme Chairman's fault that it had happened and that the whole world had once again been throw into conflict. It had been his desire for this that had brought them to war. Also bringing them Miriallia and the duty of helping her.

"As you know, we are having the Voltaire relocated and joining up with the Lunar Fleet. There has been activity at the EAF's base there and we want to stop it before they can act. The Minerva will be joining you there and it will become the flagship, so you are to follow the orders of Captain Gladys."

"Yes sir," all three said saluting the council members.

"And finally the reason you were called here today. We have a gift for all three of you. You will each be given a new Mobile Suit to pilot. The ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited, for you Commander Joule. It is one of our newest and highly efficient models. We believe that you will be pleased with it. Now then, we have the ZGMF-1001/M Blaze ZAKU Phantom for you Major Elsman, and the same for you too, Major Hahnenfuss. This unit should be the best for the two of you, since it can be outfitted with various Wizard packs depending on your missions. Here is all the technical data on your new machines. They are currently in armory one where you can pick them up. Good luck and dismissed."

Saluting one last time, the three turned sharply and left the meeting room. Dearka and Yzak could not believe it. They simply could not get over what just happened. This was so far from what they had expected, that they were not really sure what to do or to say.

"Did we really just get called back to receive new unit or are my ears deceiving me?" Dearka asked quietly.

Turning to look at him Yzak nodded a simple yes. He was still not quiet sure what to think. It was common for pilots to receive new machines, but this had been the last thing he would have ever thought of. He just kept saluting the other soldiers he passed and pondered what their next course of action would be. They had to somehow get the new units to the Voltaire and get the mechanics set up to prep them so that everything would be ready in case of a battle before they reached the Lunar Fleet. Stopping a young soldier passing them, he order him to armory one, to send an order for their three units to be put on a carrier and sent to the Voltaire.

Dearka had to chuckle lightly at the way Yzak intimidated the younger soldier without even trying to. He stopped when Yzak once again turned his icy gaze on him. Shaking his head he once again tried to wrap his mind around what just happened. All that worrying for nothing. He had almost made himself sick worrying over what the High Council could want with them, and what would happen if they knew about Miriallia and it was all for naught. A great weight felt like it had been lifted from his shoulders.

"I just can't believe that is what they wanted us for?" he said as they waited for the transportation shuttle.

"Why would you think they would want something else?" Shiho asked finally asking the question on her mind since they had left the meeting room and Dearka and Yzak had seemed relieved.

Both Dearka and Yzak stopped and stared at her. Neither could think of a lie quick enough to tell her. Dearka just mumbled a bit and then coughed. Yzak stared at her dumbly while his brain tried to work properly.

"I'm waiting, you two. Or is this something else you want to lie about?" she said sticking her hand inside her jacket.

Yzak's brain started working again along with his temper. "That's enough Major! I'm the Commander and I've had enough of your accusations today. You are to cease questioning my actions and words. This will be the last time I explain something. We felt that it would have been something bigger for the High Council to ask us back at this time, but I guess not. You and I will be having a talk, when we get back to the the Voltaire. The transportation shuttle should be here soon, so both of you just shut up." With that command, he turned around giving Shiho his back, staring into Dearka's back.

Dearka sighed, things were not going to be good between Yzak and Shiho after this. He felt bad for destroying his friend's relationship. After all had Miriallia not been brought to the Voltaire they would never be having this problem. Maybe after all this was resolved he could help fix everything, even though it was not his fault it happened to them. It was mostly Athrun's fault, since he was the one that had brought Miriallia to them, something Dearka would forever be grateful for, and had told Yzak not to let Shiho know about Miriallia's true identity. Shaking his head again, he let his mind wonder back to Miriallia and if she had listened to him and stayed in one of the two rooms. Probably not knowing her, but he hoped that she had.

Shiho looked at Yzak's back with sadness and anger in her eyes. He had forced her to this. She was left with no other options. She could have helped him, if only he had confided in her, but he had not, and now orders were orders.

She looked up to see that the transportation shuttle was about to dock and pulled her hand out from inside her jacket bringing her gun out with it. Just a few more seconds and it would be over. Locking the silencer on, she counted the minutes down and fought back the pain in her heart.

As Dearka began to bored the shuttle, she took aim and pulled the trigger. "I'm sorry Yzak," she whispered softly.

It all happened too quickly. One moment he was getting on the shuttle to go back to Miriallia, and the next he was being sprayed with blood as his best friend and Commander, slumped forward onto him. Turning around, Dearka caught Yzak and looked at Shiho in astonishment.

Pointing the gun at Dearka, she motioned for him to drop the dying Yzak and get on the shuttle. "You should really hurry Elsman, or else your little spy will be killed by the time you get back."

"What the hell is wrong with you!" he exclaimed, still holding Yzak.

Rolling her eyes, Shiho nodded her head at him. "That might be the question for the day. But I did give Yzak fair warning that when he refused to answer me that he had signed his death warrant. He just failed to believe me. Now hand him over and get on the shuttle. Don't make me tell you again." To emphasis her point she cocked the hammer on the gun, back.

Dearka narrowed his eyes and pulled Yzak up in his arms. He cursed himself for not having his gun on him, but he had given it to Miriallia that morning in case she would need it. Though now it seemed that he was the one in need of it. Yzak didn't seem to have his on him either. "Hang on, Yzak. I'll get you help." He tried to find a way to get his friend on the shuttle and stop the flow of blood, but a gun shot ringing out caught his attention. Also the fact that the shot was just inches from his head helped to stop him. Raising his eyes up he looked over at her and found her gun pointed at his head and a detached look in her magenta eyes. "Shiho, stop this. We aren't the enemy. He will die if I don't get him help soon," he pleaded moving closer to the shuttle door.

"That was a warning shot, I will shoot to kill next time and your spy won't have any chance at all. Now drop him and go."

"Dearka," Yzak coughed, "do as she says. You have to save Mira. You have no choice, I'm making this an order."

Torn between his duty and what he knew to be right, Dearka hesitated for a few more minutes until Shiho once again aimed the gun at him preparing to shoot. He silently laid Yzak on the floor and entered the transportation shuttle. "I'm going to find you and kill you for this," Dearka promised as the door shut in front of him.

Shiho watched as the transport took off and whispered softly, "I'm sure you will." She haunched down and wiped some hair out of Yzak's face looking into his icy blue eyes. It pained her to seem him like this, but she had no other choice. She started to stand back up when he stopped her.

"Housenka," he said softly and finally. She waited for him to say something else but nothing came except the tears down her checks.

**8-8-8-8-8**

**Once again, please don't give up me after killing Yzak. But I do have something planned. I do hope you enjoyed and don't forget to drop me a review.  
C-town Chica**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny**

**Authors note:Happy Thanksgiving to everyone. I know it's a day late, but I hope everyone had a good day!**

**Now on with the story.**

**8-8-8-8-8**

Trying to work the kinks out of her cramped muscles, Miriallia stretched sighing at the monitor in front of her. She had been sitting in front of the computer all day and now her muscles were screaming for movement. She should have been done hours ago, but her mind would not quit wondering. Sitting back down, she scanned through the files one more time. From the work she had done so far, it seemed that the Supreme Chairman was working on building something. Something huge and destructive. She had tried looking at more ZAFT databases but there was nothing more in them than she already had. It was beyond frustrating. Every angle she tried ended up leading back to the same thing. One big, powerful weapon. So in the end, she had hit a figurative brick wall.

Clearing out of the ZAFT database, she tried her luck with Yzak's personal files. Opening them, she was shocked to find a partial message from Athrun. Working to bring it up, she sat in awe of the message. The Archangel was back in space? The Eternal, Strike Freedom, Infinite Justice? What happened to the Freedom? Scanning through the erased sections, Miriallia sucked in her breath at the mention of the of the councilmen members. Why in the hell would Dullindal want the old council members gone? Especially the moderates? Erasing the message fully, she switched her focus to locating all the former members of the High Council.

Took a while, but she was finally able to find clippings on them. It seemed she was not the only one who was curious about this. Starting with Eileen Canaver, the most outspoken one against Patrick Zala during the last war. Miriallia felt a sliver of unease go down her back as the words dead came up with the Councilwoman's name. Looking at the list of other moderates, she found came up with two more dead ones, Ali Kasim of Januarius City, and Yuri Amalfi, Maius City. The other two moderates on the list where listed as Moderate\Neutral and were being watched. In fact one of them was none other than Tad Elsman, Dearka's father. Dearka obviously did not know of this or he would have done something to help his father.

Turning her attention to the rest of council members, Miriallia's eyes flashed over the screen looking at the data there. None of the Radicals had been harmed. In fact, those that had been jailed were free and some were dipping their hands back into politics and the High Council.

Knowing that Dearka and Yzak would want to see all this when they got back, she saved everything and pocketed the data. Working to hide the traces of her search, she glanced down at her watch and realized that they should have been back by now. She was becoming worried that something might have happened.

Turning off the computer, Miriallia stood up and stretched. She started towards the office door when the lights went out in the room. Bumping into the corner of the desk, she cursed softly and rubbed the sore spot on her hip. Keeping up the stream of curses, she only stopped when the door slide open. A shadowy figure with a gun filled the doorway. Miriallia's eyes widened and she moved carefully and quietly back around the desk. She had opened her mouth to call out to the figure, thinking it was either Dearka or Yzak, but instinct and common sense had told her to be quiet. Especially since the figure was not nearly as tall as either of the two men, and it was holding a gun pointed in her direction. If it had been one of the guys then they would have called out to her before entering the room.

"Come out, come out little photographer. I know your hiding in here, Brie told me where to find you," called a male voice, followed by the sound of the hammer being cocked on a gun.

Dropping down quickly to her hands and knees, Miriallia silently cursed her yellow skirt for being so light colored.

"You know I'm going to find you. By now Shiho will have killed those two traitors. So now one is coming to rescue you. Give in now and it will be painless, make me work and I'll make sure you die slowly and painfully." A warning shot was fired shattering the computer's monitor. Miriallia had to fight back the scream that rose in her throat.

No, he had to be wrong. Dearka could not be dead. She had not told him that she loved him. Feeling tears well up in her eyes. She struggled to hold them back. Now was not the time to cry and be weak. She needed to be strong. But dammit how could he be dead. And Yzak, he had done nothing to but try and help her. He did not deserve this. Neither of them did.

"I know your in here Mira or should I say Miriallia Haww. That's right I know all about you." Miriallia crawled along the floor trying to put distance between her and the man threatening her. She could not figure out how this person had found out about her and what she, Dearka, and Yzak had been doing to hide her. Unless someone had found out on Athrun's end of the deal and set a spy up here.

She could hear him walking more fully into the room and shutting the door behind him. Blocking her from any possibility of freedom. "Do you hear that outside? No one is going to come help," he said as if reading her thoughts. "Everyone is in confusion trying to figure out why the power has been cut. They probably think its an attack by the EAF."

Miriallia crawled slowly around the desk as the foot steps of the man came closer to her hiding place. She just needed to get to the door and get it out of there, then she could possibly join a crowd in the hallway. There is no way this mad man could kill her in front of all those witnesses. Especially since she was wearing a ZAFT red uniform. He would be marked as a traitor and hopefully someone would stop him. She eased a little but farther out form behind the desk, only to have a bullet lodge in the floor right in front of her. Surely someone would notice the gun shots and come inspect the sound. They were ZAFT military, a power outage could not have done this much damage to them. What else could have happened?

She finally decided to risk the chance and ask the madman what else he had done. "A power outage wouldn't cause all that. What else did you do, you Monster?"

A low evil chuckle filled the room. It made her blood run cold. It was so full of evilness and hate. "So the little photographer decides to speak. Want to know what I've done? Monster am I? Oh no Miriallia. I'm not the monster. Those two traitors to ZAFT are the monsters, I'm just a loyalist." Miriallia had forgot to keep listening for where he was and instead focused on his words. It cost her too. The man stopped talking and reached down hauling her up by her hair. A cold hard gun pressed against her temple as her head back awkwardly.

"I found you," he cackled evilly. Miriallia struggled against him trying to free herself. She stopped as the gun pressed harder into the side of her head and he pulled her hair harder.

"I wouldn't move much if I were you. My trigger finger is just itching to get rid of natural scum like you. Now what else did I do. Think, think, think," he was toying with her. She could hear it in his voice and it made her stomach turn. Though nothing that he could have done could be any worse than finding out that Dearka was dead. "Oh yeah, I killed Brie. Right after she ever so nicely told me where to find you. I killed her and then left her young body for all to find. She put up such a fight too. It was rather exciting. What a feisty one she was. Her death should keep the Captain and others busy till I can kill you, and get off this damn ship.

Miriallia could not keep her tears at bay any longer. Brie did not deserve to die. She had been an innocent girl whose only crime had been befriending Miriallia. She cringed as the man pulled her back closer to him and whispered in her ear. "It's your time to die now, Natural. But you should cheer up. You will get to see that disgusting Natural loving traitor Elsman in hell."

By bringing up Dearka's name the man had unwittingly kindled her rage. Moving her hand slowly and softly down to the belt of her uniform. She had fastened a small razor blade to the back of it. After she had been caught spying she had decided to always have some form of weapon on her and this was the best way to have one that was concealed. Plus it came in handy when she needed to cut something while working. Pulling it out, she quickly jabbed it hard into the hand holding the gun to her head knocking the gun away from her head.

"Bitch!" he screamed releasing her hair to pulled the blade out of his hand. "That was a very stupid thing to do. Now I'm just going to have to hurt you."

Not waiting around to see what he was going to do, she quickly pushed herself away from him and made a dash for the door. A gun shot rang out as Miriallia felt white hot pain race through her right shoulder. She cried out but did not slow down. She had to get away and make it to the hanger. With both Dearka and Yzak dead, her only hope was to still a unit and make her way to the Eternal. Thankfully she memorized it's coordinates. Plus she still had the disk on her if she needed it. Running into the hallway, she could have screamed when she realized that there was no one around. Where had all those voices gone to? She had been counting on them, so that she could blend in, inside the darkened hallway. She heard faint sounds from the left corridor but to go that way would place her farther away from the hanger and escape. Not having the time to delay, Miriallia took her chance and hurried down the right corridor. Hearing foot steps behind her, she sped up trying to place a good distance between herself and the madman trying to kill her. Her anxiety to escape, blocked the pain in her shoulder, helping her to forget about it.

"You can run Natural scum, but I will catch you, and you will pay for that cheap shot you made. No one, especially a filthy Natural like you, stabs me." The voice sounded closer to her, as she moved down the hallway.

Spying a group of confused soldiers in the darkened hallway, Miriallia ducked into their group working her way to the back of the group. She watched as the man following her went past the group, looking at it as he passed. Ducking quickly behind the guy standing in front of her, hiding herself from view she gasped softly finally recognizing the who her potential killer was for the first time. It was Patrick, the young soldier who had kind to her and flirted with her. She had a hard time believing that he was the one that had threatened her and held a gun pressed to her head. The same one that murdered Brie coldly. She could not stay here, he would notice soon that she was not in front of him and double back to fin her. Carefully and quietly, she stole the gun off the side of the soldier she had hidden behind, tucking it into the waist band of her skirt.

Her eyes were adjusting to the darkened hallway enough that Miriallia was starting to see more groups around her. Showing her that she was not as alone as she originally thought. She still could not see them clearly but that did not stop her from being able to hear them. Everyone sounded perplexed and faintly scared over the killing of Brie and the lights being cut on the ship. Not quite sure where she was, Miriallia knew that she had to be close to the hanger.

Stopping for a second, she worked to get her bearings about her, before continuing on. Miriallia was almost blinded when the lights shot on all the sudden. A smile actually made its way to her face, when she realized that she was standing in the doorway to the hanger. Walking through the threshold, she screamed when an arm reached out and grabbed her.

"Shh, Miriallia. It's me, It's Dearka," he said pulling her to him and cover her mouth with his hand to muffle her screams.

Whirling around to see if it was true, she sank against him not believing that he was truly there. Tugging his hand from her mouth, she pinched him to make sure he was real and then held him to her. "Are you real? Or did I die?" she whispered tears pouring out of her eyes.

"I'm real. I promise you and that pinch you just gave me should have told you so." He held her tighter to him, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Come on we need to get out of here. I saw a man pass by not long before I saw you. Miriallia are you okay?"

"No, but I will be. Dearka, it's Patrick. He is the one doing all this. He killed Brie and said that you and Yzak had been killed. If you are here that must mean Yzak is too. Is he waiting for us? What happened with the High Council meeting?" she asked still clinging to him, refusing to let go of him.

Dearka clenched his jaw but did not say anything in response. He could not think about that now. He needed to concentrate on getting Miriallia and himself out of there and to a safe place. There was also the need to kill that bastard Patrick. He pushed her softly away from him and grabbed her hand to pull her after him.

Keeping to the shadows, they worked their way around the hanger staying a few paces behind Patrick. They could hear him cussing and threatening Miriallia as he looked around the hanger. Spotting Dearka's MS, they both decided to make a break for it. They would have to leave the safety of the shadows to get inside it. That did not bother Dearka, after all he wanted to murder the Bastard, but he did not want to put Miriallia in harms way. Especially not after all finding her safe and in one piece.

It had been his nightmare that he would get back to the Voltaire to late to save her. After not being able to save Yzak, he would have been damned if he could not save Miriallia, too. In the short few minutes it took to get from the transport station to the Voltaire had been hell. All kinds of images had flitted through his head, and none of them had been pleasant. He had felt overwhelming relief when he had seen her walk into the hanger. Though he could not figure out why she was going in there. Dammit she should have been in her room or his like he told her. This was no where near their sleeping quarters. The only thing close to this was Yzak's office but he was sure he had made her promise to not go there today.

"Alright, I need you to listen to me. We need to make a run for the the ZAKU. I'm going first in case he notices us. That way I can draw his fire to on myself. I want you to wait a few minutes and then run make a run for it. Get in the cockpit and close the hatch. You got it?" Dearka asked grasping her chin so that he could meet her aqua eyes.

Miriallia nodded her head in agreement. "Good girl. Now hand me my gun."

"I don't have it. I forgot it in my room this morning."

"Dammit Miriallia! How could you do that. Fine, We need to do this quick then. I'm going. I love you." With that said he kissed her hard and ran out of the shadows. He never gave her a chance to tell him that she had someone else's gun on her. She watched as he darted across the hanger to his unit, her breath held the whole time. Just as he was about to make it to the cockpit a series of gun shots rang out.

"DEARKA!" Miriallia screamed running out of from the shadows.

Patrick turned his gun on her,raging on the inside that Dearka was still alive. His appearance here meant that Shiho had failed her job. He should have known she would. He might not be able to kill them both, but he would kill that Natural. After all she deserved to die for what all she had done. Firing at her, he turned his back on Dearka, proving to be a big mistake. Attacked from behind, they both went down and struggled over the gun.

Pulling the stolen gun from her waist band, Miriallia moved closer to the struggling men, ready to fire if Patrick somehow managed to free himself. She refused to let him harm Dearka or anyone else. Then it happened, the gun both were fighting over went off. Miriallia once again felt pain enter her body only this time it was down in her left leg.

Patrick had managed to kick Dearka off of him and was reaching for his gun to fire it at Miriallia again when he was shot twice in the chest. He fell, dropping the gun from his limp fingers. Dearka rushed to Miriallia's side and pulled the gun from her fingers. "He's dead, Sweetheart. You killed him. It's over."

"But...but...but he was going to..."

"It's over," he repeated pulling her along after him. "Come on, get inside. We are getting out of here. Not sure where we are going, but we need to leave."

She nodded her head and slipped into the cockpit getting behind the pilot's chair and watching as Dearka flipped the OS on.

"The Archangel."

"What?"

"The Archangel. It's back in space. We can go there or the Eternal. I have the coordinates to the Eternal. I'll send them a message. Let's go there."

"Alright. That will be the best place to go. Here, come around here and sit down and do the message."

Miriallia sat herself down in Dearka's lap and thought a few moments before sending a coded message to the Eternal. When she sat back, all the adrenal and terror wore off leaving her to feel the two gun shot wounds. "Dearka, I think I need a band-aide," she said before passing out from pain and exhaustion.

**8-8-8-8-8**

**One traitor is dead, Dearka and Miriallia are headed to the Eternal. Won't the others be surprised to see Miriallia alive. What's going to happen now that they have escaped.  
C-town Chica**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny**

**Authors note: So it seems I'm not dead. Though I'm betting many people thought I was since it's been so long since I last posted anything. All I can say is my life has been crazy in the last year, a lot of personal changes that didn't really leave me with room to write. But hopefully I'm now back, and that's because I hate leaving work unfinished, I know how much it sucks to read a story that never gets finished and I'm trying my best to not do that to anyone who has taken the time to read my story.**

**I appreciate more than ya'll know everyone who has stuck with me and read this story so far, and especially those who have me as a favorite author and this a favorite story. Thank you Thank you Thank you!!**

**A few more things then I'll quit rambling and let everyone go on with the reading. I know this chapter sucks, and I'm sorry. It's been too long since I last wrote, so I'm trying to find my rhythm again. Also I've never really written Kira, so that will explain his OCCness or well how bad he is, he's just too complex a character with his emotions for me to really write him well.**

**And now on with the story….**

**8-8-8-8-8**

"So what is the plan?"

"Well we could go the direct route."

"Yeah, but that just seems too easy."

"We never said it had to be difficult."

"I know that."

"Well what about this if we try to go here?"

"Are you kidding me? That is worse than the other route you wanted to take?"

"How are the repairs going?"

"We should have them complete in just a few more hours."

"Thank you. Please hurry with them."

An image appeared on the screen interrupting the various conversations taking place on the bridge of the Archangel. "Commander, Sir. We just received this transmission and thought you and Captain Ramius should see it before we do anything."

Andrew Waltfeld lifted an eyebrow and turned to Murrue Ramius to see what she thought about all this.

No one but Col. Kisaka of Orb knew where they were or how to reach them. The Archangel had gone back to space after the burning of Orb. With nothing that they could do for their home, and Kisaka pushing them back towards the stars, they returned back the vast vacuums of space. So it was interesting that the Eternal had received a transmission, especially one that had Martin DaCosta, Commander Waltfeld's right hand man, sounding so unsure. "I'm intrigued Commander, we should look at it. Besides it might be something important," Murrue responded.

"Alright DaCosta, let's have it."

"Right away Sir."

Everyone stood quietly as they waited to see what this transmission was all about. Kira and Athrun stood next to one another with Lacus on the other side of Kira. Next to Athrun sat Meyrin Hawke, a traitor to ZAFT that had helped Athrun in his escape. She was currently serving as the Archangel's CIC. Murrue, Andrew Waltfeld, and Neo Lorrnoke, a man who looked like and was genetically the same to Mu La Flaga, were standing around the teens currently trying to figure out their next course of action. And breaking up the current argument between Kira and Athrun that had started brewing as they discussed routes to take.

Going over to her seat, Meyrin sat down and waited for the message to come in from the Eternal. She sat quietly working for a few minutes before gasping out loud. "Transmission received. Oh my, this is odd," Meyrin said reading the code.

"Come on Meyrin what does it say?" Athrun said peering over her shoulder.

"Sorry. It reads,

_I heard an Angel will be coming back to it's home in the heavens,_

_Death has come for the Duelist and is hungering for more conspirators,_

_A Golden Gunner is searching for shelter along with the Eternal home of Striking Freedom and Infinite Justice,_

_Miriallia_

"Miriallia?" Kira exclaimed shocked. This must be a trick. She is dead. How could someone send this? Who would send this?

Murrue obviously felt the same way Kira did. "But this can't be right. Miriallia is dead. She died in Diocvia. What is going on here?"

"But Ma'am this came through the main lines, and only someone like Miriallia could send this," Dalida Chandra, the other acting CIC, piped up.

"Plus Miss Murrue, look at the wording that was used," Lacus said breaking her silence. She had tightened her hold on Kira's arm when Miriallia's name had been read. He had been so sad when they received word of her death, and this had to seem like a cruel joke to him now. She was worried about how he would be taking this news. First, Miriallia, and then his twin sister Cagalli. Lacus felt angry at whoever would pain her Kira like this. He had become so withdrawn from life since their deaths. Thinking about the wording of the message she realized that it was a carefully worded code that was rather ingenious message. " Striking Freedom, Infinite Justice, those are the names of our new machines, and the Eternal is obvious. Plus an Angel has to be the Archangel, though I have no idea who or what Golden Gunner stands for or what the middle of the message is about."

"I do," Athrun said finally. "It's Dearka. And Miriallia is alive. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before, Kira. Things were so hectic and then I just forgot to say something. But this is from her. I sent Yzak a message before we left Orb, telling him about the new machines and that we might be going back into space and to contact the Eternal if they need anything. I guess they did. Meyrin copy those coordinates and reply back with ours."

Meyrin looked to Captain Ramius for her approval before doing as Athrun said. "Alright Miss Hawke, do as he says."

"But the second part, what is that all about?" Meyrin asked while doing as she was told.

_"Death has come for the Duelist and is hungering for more conspirators,"_ Athrun repeated softly to himself thinking. "That can only mean Yzak. His Gundam was the Duel, but then that would mean he was killed and they are looking for Dearka and Miriallia. It also means that someone found out her disguise," he said more to himself than anyone else on the bridge.

Kira pulled away from Lacus to look his best friend in the eye. "Athrun?"

"Kira, I can explain everything. Let me start with I'm sorry, I should have let you know, but when it all happened, I could not find the Archangel and I had no other options."

Lacus moved to stand in between the two boys and watched them intently. "No other options about what Athrun?" she asked when he seemed lost as to how to go on.

He smiled at her and turned back to his now very agitated friend. "No other option about what to do with Miriallia. She was caught spying on Supreme Chairman Dullindal and he ordered me to kill her, instead I faked her death and sent her to the only other place I knew she would be safe."

While everyone else looked on perplexed, Lacus understood what Athrun meant. "So you took her to space and to Dearka and Yzak. Because you knew Dearka would keep her safe."

"Exactly, and then I came back to Earth and found the Archangel and you know everything else that has happened. So that message is from Miriallia and the second part is referring to Yzak. It has to mean that he was killed and that the ones who killed him are looking for Dearka and Miriallia to kill them as well. Dullindal must know for sure that she is still alive now and know that she can damage him with her photos so he is trying to make sure that she dies this time."

"Captain, a ZAFT machine is headed this way followed by several other units."

"Athrun and I will go out. If one of the units is the one caring Miriallia and Dearka we will bring it in," Kira said brushing past everyone. He understood why Athrun did it, but it was still a shock to find out that his friend, whom he had dead and buried had come back from the grave.

"Athrun," Lacus called stopping him from following Kira.

Turning to look at her, he raised a dark blue eyebrow and waited to hear what she wanted to say.

She quickly moved to stand in front of him so that their conversation could not be heard. "You did the right thing, no matter what Kira says. He understands why it happened the way it did, even if he doesn't say so."

"Thanks Lacus." He reached out and squeezed her hand communicating with his touch what her words meant to him. Letting his hand drop from hers he quickly left the bridge and rushed to catch up with his best friend.

"Kira wait up," Athrun called as they made their way down the hall to the pilot's room and the hanger.

Kira ignored him and kept moving staying deep inside his thoughts. Almost not even paying attention to the fact that Athrun had called his name. He still was not paying attention, until he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him. Turning around quickly he clenched his fist and slammed it into Athrun's face, reacting before he could think about what he had done.

"OUCH! I said I was sorry, that was uncalled for," Athrun yelled dropping his hand from Kira's shoulder to rub at his aching jaw.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. It just happened. We should hurry up and change and get out there."

Athrun glared at Kira's back but did as he said and hurried to change into his pilot's suit. He reframed from saying anything else till they were both in their Gundams and launching from the ship.

"Kira?"

"Yeah."

"Why Miriallia?"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Well, I know that she is a friend and one of the ones that you were fighting to protect in the last war but why the punch, why her?"

Kira let out a sad sigh and thought about how to answer. "I really am sorry about punching you. I was thinking of something else and you startled me. I know that you didn't tell me about her being alive before because there hasn't been a chance to, but it's still a shock to find out. Why Miriallia? Because next to you, she is one of my oldest friends. No that's not really it. It's because when she and Tolle learned that I was a Coordinator they never treated me like I was different. I was still just plain old Kira Yamato, not Kira the Coordinator or anything else like that. She always made me feel normal and happy. I've lost so many friends that I could not help or save and learning that she died hurt. Once again someone I cared for left this world and I could nothing about it. So now to know it was just all a lie is just hard to understand."

"Oh, okay."

**8-8-8-8-8**

Dearka swore as his radar picked up several machines following him. There was no way they could have figured out he had escaped this quickly, unless that Bastard had several others helping him out and waiting to follow them, in case they had gotten away. He wanted badly to turn around and inflict violence on those units but there was the problem of Miriallia. She was still unconscious and bleeding, and in bad need of medical attention. Plus those machines following him were his teammates, or former teammates. Was he to repeat his actions from the first war and fighting against those that he knew and had previously fought alongside? Shaking his head, he adjusted Miriallia in his arms and boosted his thrusters trying to put more distance between himself and the units behind him.

Swearing again, he felt the ZAKU rock as a blast from a beam rifle hit the machine's right arm. Pushing his machine to its limits, Dearka franticly tried to find some way to force more power out it. As another blast took the foot joint off, he realized that a fight was going to be inevitable. All he could do now was hope and pray that Athrun somehow managed to receive Miriallia's message.

Just barely managing to dodge the next blast aimed at him, Dearka felt his heart jump as his screen light up and an incoming message rolled across it. It was the Archangel. They had received the message and currently sending Athrun and Kira out to bring them in. Thank God. All they had to do now was hang on a little bit longer and they would be safe and he would not have to fire against his own side once again. Though it would be only a matter of time till he was forced to do so. There was no way he could go back to ZAFT now. Not with the Supreme Chairman knowing he willingly and knowingly hide a spy, that was suppose to die. Though he would do it all over again if it meant being with Miriallia again, the only thing different would be that he would strangle that murdering whore Shiho. His gut tightened and he accidentally squeezed Miriallia too hard as thoughts of Yzak penetrated his mind. How could he be dead? How could she do it? She supposedly loved him and even if she didn't, how could she stand there and in cold blood shoot Yzak, his commander and best friend?

Miriallia's still form groaned and mumbled incoherently, but she refused to open her eyes. The slight noise coming from her reminded Dearka that now was not the time for internal speculation. They were still in a dangerous situation and until the cavalry showed up he was still in a tight spot. Swinging the mech around, he shot off quick rounds, causing the pursuing units to scatter a little bit. It wasn't much but it was enough to buy him some time and it was a plan that did not involve having to directly shot his current comrades. Firing off several more blast, Dearka felt like crying when several blast came from behind him to disarm several of the units that were once again closing in on him. Turning the mech back around, he was greeted with a sight that was about the most wonderful thing he had seen since Miriallia had suddenly reappeared back in his life.

"Dearka, its Athrun," came the transmission from the red machine.

"Athrun thank God its you. Miriallia is injured and needs medical attention badly."

"Kira will handle the ZAFT forces, go ahead of me and I'll protect your rear. The Archangel is ahead waiting for both you and Miriallia. We'll let them know her condition."

The communication line closed, and Dearka said a quick pray, adjusting Miriallia in his arms. He hoped to hell that the Archangel was not far off, her wounds were progressively getting worse as more blood floated up around them in the cockpit. There had not been time for him to look over the extent of her injuries and now that he did not have to worry about the pursuing ZAFT troops he was afraid that by not binding her up, he had cost her, her life. Glancing down at her, he realized how pale she had become and that she had broken out into a sweat. Probably fever.

Dammit he couldn't lose her too. Not after finally getting her back. Not after realizing how much he loved her. Not after Yzak was just killed. He needed her. He needed her strength, her calm yet fiery spirit. Her love. He needed her love most of all. He knew from when he thought her dead before that he could survive without her, but he knew that it would be just that, surviving. He needed her to live. He needed her to have true joy in his life.

Clenching his jaw, Dearka worked hard to push his emotions back. There would be a time to go over all this. That would be when there were safe on the Archangel, till then he had to concentrate on not failing her. Ducking his head down he kissed the top of her still head. When he glanced back up, there in front of him loomed the Archangel. It was a welcomed sight and returned most of his hope.

**8-8-8-8-8**

Kira swore viciously yet softly, when he saw how out numbered the lone ZAKU was. From the battered look of it, there was no question that it had to be the one carrying Miriallia and Dearka inside. It had been a race to get to them, and yet he felt they had not gotten to them quick enough. He shot down three more units as they tried to fire on the ZAKU. He listened silently as Athrun informed Dearka of their plan. It had been him to suggest it, and Athrun had hated it.

He had not wanted Kira to face all the units alone, even though he knew Kira would be more than capable of handling them by himself. What Athrun did not understand was that Kira needed this. He was still so angry about the events leading up to this moment. Miriallia spying, putting herself in danger, then having to be proclaimed dead to escape to a safety that turned out to not be safe at all. What had she been thinking? Then there was Cagalli, his twin, his other half. He failed to save her and then failed to save her country. How could he ever make it up to her? How could he fail her like that? Lacus had tried to tell him that it was not his fault. But it was. He had been the one to steal her from her wedding taking her aboard the Archangel, knowing that she would go into any battle that they might engage in. If he had just left her in Orb, while she would have been married to that fool, she would have at least still been safe and alive and maybe just maybe her country would still be standing.

Closing all communications, Kira let out a frustrated cry and finished off the remaining ZAFT forces. Turning the Freedom around, he quickly caught up to the Justice and the ZAKU just as they were getting ready to land in the Archangel. He knew that he forgave Athrun, he had done it the moment Athrun had said he was sorry and explained everything, it just still bothered him that it had all happened.

Docking inside the hanger, he quickly escaped the cockpit, tossing his helmet off, so that he could get to Miriallia and see her again. The sight that greeted him caused him to suck his breath in and shake a little. She was covered in blood, as was Dearka. At first glance it was hard to tell whose blood it belonged too. That was until you got a closer look and realized that it was all Miriallia's.

"My God, what happened?" Athrun asked, shocked and appalled at the sight of his new friend. He grabbed Kira's shoulder, though he wasn't sure if it was for support or from shock.

"Miriallia." Kira gasped softly before he was pushed away by Lacus and the medical team that had been sent to the hanger. He watched as they quickly took her away towards the medical bay and as Dearka followed them looking as if he had aged considerably.

Looking over at Athrun, Kira nodded at him at the slight communication. He would follow to the medical bay as Athrun went to the bridge to debrief everyone there. He should have been the one to go, but he had to go to see Miriallia first and to here whether or not she was going to be okay.

Reaching the door outside Miriallia's room, Kira wrapped an arm around Lacus's waist pulled her closer to him as they waited to hear news about their friend's condition.

**8-8-8-8-8**

**Once again, I know this chapter kind of sucked, and I'm sorry, but hey it's been like forever since I wrote anything so please be somewhat kind in your reviews. I can't promise when the next chapter will be up, my life is very busy now, since I have a job that demands a lot more of my attention than I'm use to giving. Anyway, please review and also Thank You all!**

**C-town Chica**


End file.
